Petit jeu sans conséquences
by AliceParis
Summary: Une séance d'insultage en règle qui a dérapé, voilà ce qui s'est passé. A la suite d'une grosse dispute, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger se lancent un défi devant tout Poudlard, et il est hors de question de perdre, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais rien ne dit que tout se passera comme ils l'avaient prévu...
1. Chapter 1

**Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, bonjour.**

**Ca fait des années que je n'ai rien posté, mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu il n'y a pas longtemps une pulsion, et je me suis mis à écrire cette mini-fic.**  
**Donc je l'annonce direct : cette fiction est terminée, et elle comportera 9 chapitres et je devrais normalement poster tous les samedis :) !**  
**Je ne suis pas encore prête à me lancer dans de vraies fictions, aussi je préfère me lancer avec cette petite histoire haha.**

**Du coup, je vous laisse la découvrir !**

* * *

_CONTEXTE : _

_Un an après la Guerre, en septembre 1999, un Poudlard rénové ré-ouvre ses portes. Les élèves ayant décidé d'y terminer leur scolarité souhaitent retrouver l'ambiance qui régnait avant les événements qui ont tout changé. En cela, il y a une sorte de trêve tacite entre les étudiants, qui savent qu'ils ont trop perdu pour réellement continuer à se battre. Une petite rivalité oppose donc les Maisons, et non plus une haine viscérale. _

_Seulement, il y a des morts. Ronald Weasley n'est plus, par exemple. La promo 1998 est en deuil, plus que les autres. C'est chez eux qu'il y a eu le plus de décès. Malgré cela, nos héros savent qu'il faut aller de l'avant. Vivre pour ceux qui ont péri. Hermione et Harry sont plus proches que jamais, mais ce dernier ne peut plus compter sur la présence de Ginny Weasley, les deux jeunes gens s'étant rendu compte pendant la guerre qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Ils sont cependant restés bons amis._

* * *

_Déjeuner, Grande Salle, un jour de septembre._

Les tables de la Grande Salle avaient été raccourcies en raison d'un nombre d'élèves moins important, mais avant-guerre ou après, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, et le brouhaha ambiant ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
Parmi ce brouhaha, il y avait des discussions passionnées sur le dernier article de Rita Skeeter, des projets pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais aussi des piques, lancées et retournées sans vergogne.

Évidemment, il s'agissait de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. C'était parti d'une pauvre raillerie inter-Maisons, mais comme par hasard, une certaine brune aux boucles folles n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer. Certains diraient que ce n'était qu'amical, d'autres que ça allait clairement tourner au pugilat. Le fait était que ça s'était transformé en règlement de comptes personnel. Et là, Drago Malfoy était en train de faire sortir Hermione Granger de ses gonds.

Harry, comme toujours, avaient essayé de riposter, mais là, Hermione en avait plus qu'assez.

Elle s'était retournée, hargneuse.

_-_Parfait, tu veux que je te balance tes quatre vérités en face Malfoy ? Tu pètes tellement plus haut que ton cul, tu te crois tellement au-dessus de tout le monde à cause de ton nom, que tu ne vois même pas que c'est tout ce que tu as. Le jour où tu te retrouveras dehors, et que personne ne sera là pour te défendre après ce que tu as fait, parce qu'ils cracheront tous sur ton dos, là tu comprendras qu'en fait, tu n'es rien sans ton nom. Et là tu pourras pleurer. Parce que tu n'as aucune volonté et que tu préfères largement les laisser médire sur ton compte plutôt qu'ils s'intéressent à tes parents. Alors que tu es parfaitement capable de tous les envoyer paître en gardant ta dignité et en protégeant au maximum l'honneur de ta famille.

Elle avait raison cette folle. Elle savait taper ou ça fait mal. Mais lui aussi avait l'art de la parole. Et il avait des années de pratique de plus qu'elle. Sans compter que la passion que sa rivale mettait dans ses discours l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Derrière lui, la famille Serpentard créait des pompons pour encourager leur roi, sous les cris de Blaise et Pansy, ses plus grands supporters.

-Ah ouais ? Et toi t'es qu'une pauvre imbécile avec un balais dans le cul Granger. Tu ne comprends même pas que c'est déjà le cas ici. Que toi et ta pauvre Maison crachez déjà sur mon nom et sur ce que ma famille et moi avons fait. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais je ne riposte pas parce que vous n'en valez pas la peine. Vous qui vous croyez si courageux n'êtes même pas capable de me le dire en ma présence. Vous vous contentez de murmurer entre deux cours. Et le pire, c'est que vous crachez aussi les uns sur les autres. Vous n'êtes pas différents de nous, vous aussi vous vous insultez les uns les autres. Alors peut-être que tu te crois trop bien pour critiquer tes camarades, mais ceux de ta Maison le font déjà, et depuis belle lurette. Et le pire, c'est que vous faites comme si de rien n'était. Toutes les autres Maisons le savent, les Poufsouffle savent que critiquer fait du bien quelques fois, les Serdaigle savent que c'est dans la nature de l'Homme, et nous nous en servons pour savoir qui sont nos alliés. Vous êtes les seuls à vous voiler la face. Et toi, tu ne vois rien. Tu ne vois même pas que tous tes efforts pathétiques pour essayer d'exister n'auront servi à rien, puisque derrière ton dos on dit que personne ne voudrait d'un rat de bibliothèque qui vendrait père et mère pour accéder à la Réserve de la Bibliothèque Magique de Londres. Même si tu t'efforces de faire le bien après ce qui s'est passé, tu n'y arriveras pas, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que personne n'est assez intelligent pour voir que toutes les connaissances que tu as accumulées feront de toi une des personnes les plus influentes de la prochaine décennie. Et ce pouvoir que tu auras ne sera pas corrompu, parce que tu es bien trop noble, ou stupide, pour te laisser influencer.

Ça, ça faisait mal. La Grande salle entière retenait son souffle, parce que c'était indéniable, Drago Malfoy venait de la rembarrer bien comme il le fallait.

Peu importe les compliments que les deux avaient laissé échapper, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle retentissante, et que sa dignité s'était envolée puisque tout Poudlard ou presque était témoin de la scène. Mais à cet instant, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était que Malfoy la regardait avec des yeux froids. Il ne regrettait pas, il pensait ce qu'il disait, et le pire, c'est qu'il y avait du vrai dans sa tirade.

-Tu n'es qu'un petit crétin sans cervelle incapable de vivre pour toi-même.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille mal baisée qui tente de se faire remarquer en apprenant la Bibliothèque par cœur.

Tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle poussèrent des « oh ! » choqués et surpris. Tous étaient stupéfaits que quelqu'un ait osé dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Celle-ci n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas. Toute pensée logique avait déserté son esprit.  
Harry, lui, essayait de repousser les Gryffondor qui tentaient tant bien que mal de le retenir d'aller botter le cul de celui qui avait osé insulter sa sœur de cœur.

-Comment oses-tu ? Espèce de malotru, de fiente d'hippogryffe...

Il souriait d'un air satisfait. Il était doué, et il le savait.

-Y a que la vérité qui blesse, Granger.

Elle crut s'étouffer. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Avant même d'y réfléchir une seconde fois, elle ouvrit la bouche.

Harry sentit le vent tourner une seconde trop tard. Il assista, horrifié et impuissant, à la réplique merveilleuse ou malheureuse qui allait sortir du cerveau génial d'Hermione.

-Herm, attends !

-C'est sûr que les petits cons dans ton genre qui croient la manier mais qui ne font que la faire avancer et reculer, effectivement, ça donne des raisons d'être frustrée.

Révolution dans toute la Salle. Depuis quand exactement la si Sainte-Nitouche Hermione parlait comme ça, et pire, comment se faisait-il qu'elle semblait parler en connaissance de cause ? Ce n'était plus de la surprise, mais bien le choc qui envahissait les élèves. Les cours allaient reprendre d'une minute à l'autre, mais qu'importe, un des temps forts de la nouvelle année à Poudlard se déroulait sous leurs yeux, et pour rien au monde ils ne rateraient la joute verbale épique qui avait lieu entre les deux Maisons.

Drago lui aussi était surpris. Il pensait l'avoir achevée, mais non, elle avait riposté avec encore plus de mordant, et force était de constater qu'elle avait du répondant. Il avait lancé ça au hasard, mais la plus si innocente sorcière semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait, et venait d'attaquer l'amour-propre du Prince des Serpentard. La Salle entière était en suspens, et attendait sa réponse. Et il ne voudrait jamais décevoir un si bon public.

-Ne te méprend pas Granger. Je ne suis pas de ces pauvres mecs qui ne pensent qu'à leur propre plaisir et qui ne savent pas tenir plus de cinq minutes. Ma réputation me précède, et tu sais très bien que je pourrais te faire voir le septième ciel.

Retournement de situation. Ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai, tout le monde savait qu'il était un Dieu au pieu, et si tout Poudlard disait avec une once de jalousie que toutes les filles étaient passées dans ses draps blanc, la vérité était que les rares qui avaient eu le privilège de connaître une nuit d'amour avec Drago Malfoy n'en ressortaient jamais, _jamais _déçues, et qu'on le savait parfaitement...

C'était de sa faute, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, et tout le monde le savait. C'est donc devant une assemblée excitée qu'Hermione s'entendit répondre :

-C'est un défi, Malfoy ?

Ils se regardèrent dans l'iris des yeux pendant quelques secondes, sous l'œil avide de tous les élèves présents.

Dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués encore ?

Et depuis _quand _cette coincée de Granger, qui ne pouvait survivre sans étaler sa science et qui s'habillait chez les femmes enceintes tellement ses vêtements étaient amples, depuis _quand _arborait-elle cette lueur joueuse dans le regard ?

Non que l'idée de parier avec celle qu'il avait détesté durant toute sa scolarité pour se prendre pour la Miss Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde nationale n'était pas tentante, mais sérieusement.  
Il voulait bien admettre qu'elle avait du charme, ça, pas de doute. Elle en faisait secrètement rêver plus, qui la voyaient en maîtresse sexy mais lui ne voyait que l'intello de service, qui lui taperait sur les doigts pour chaque mauvaise réponse.  
Elle n'était pas laide, loin de là. Elle n'avait pas un physique ingrat, quelques rondeurs qui n'étaient pas de vraies formes, et son sourire avait le don de vous remonter instantanément le moral.  
Mais sa vraie force résidait dans son regard. Ses yeux couleur noisette étaient capable de vous transpercer et de vous faire croire qu'elle savait tout de vous. Comment faisait-elle pour garder un regard si intense tout le temps ?

Tous deux savaient qu'ils avaient perdu le contrôle de la situation.

Comment une séance d'insultage en règle avait-elle pu dériver à ce point ?

C'était ce que tous les deux se demandaient, mais à son habitude, Hermione se reprit la première.  
Elle se rapprocha de Drago, et leurs deux souffles purent se mélanger, tandis que personne n'en perdait une miette.

-Alors je relève ton défi. Jouons. On se parlera sans s'insulter, tous les jours, tout le temps. On se battra. On se dira bonjour et bonne nuit. On ira en cours ensemble. On se donnera des surnoms. On se mettra au défi. On aura des rendez-vous. On se fera des câlins. On s'insultera. Et surtout, on continuera de se charrier à longueur de temps.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Personne, pas même Hermione qui s'auto-surprenait, pas même Drago, dont le masque de neutralité ne trahissait pas la surprise qui l'étouffait intérieurement, ne s'était attendu à ça. Chacun se demandait comment allait réagir celui qui ne reculait devant rien. Et pour une fois, personne ne pipait mot. Ni Blaise et Pansy, ni Harry, ni un petit Première année qui tentait tant bien que mal de prendre une photo de ce moment historique.

L'occasion était trop belle. Il n'allait pas la rater, et elle viendrait le supplier d'arrêter de la faire autant chier, et il rirait de la voir si minable. Un petit sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, et subitement, Hermione eut un peu peur.  
Il allait lui faire ravaler sa superbe, et pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre au Prince des Serpentard. Il allait lui montrer qui dominait l'autre. Il allait lui faire voir que...  
Bref. Et il allait s'amuser, ça c'était sûr.  
Il franchit la moitié de la distance qui les séparait.

-Il paraît que tu aimes les compet', Granger. Et j'aime jouer. Le premier de nous deux qui tombe amoureux en premier ? Perd.

Hermione serra les dents. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, et elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Elle avait posé les règles, sans s'apercevoir que son rival en profiterait. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne faudrait que quelques secondes pour que son cœur de jeune femme frémisse devant les avances de ce séducteur de Malfoy. Elle avait plus de chances de se retrouver avec le cœur en morceaux que de faire tomber le mâle le plus charismatique de l'école.  
Connard. Il venait de la piéger, il le savait, et il savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, sa fierté de Gryffondor l'empêchant de refuser.  
Elle se rapprocha encore. Leurs chemises se frôlaient. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Parfait.

Il sourit. Le combat promettait d'être intéressant.  
Drago se rapprocha encore. Plus besoin de se rapprocher pour distinguer clairement les traits de l'autre. Il se pencha, dominant sa voisine d'une demi-tête. Que c'était bon de toiser son ennemie...

-Prépare-toi à perdre, Granger.

Elle sourit aussi. Elle détestait perdre, et pour le coup, elle avait un défi de taille. Au moins, elle aurait de quoi s'occuper.  
Elle se rapprocha encore, de manière à n'avoir qu'à chuchoter. Leurs cheveux se mêlaient, et tout le monde était dans l'expectative. L'année avait déjà bien commencé, et s'annonçait chargée avec les ASPIC, mais là, ça dépassait toutes les espérances.  
La tension était à son comble, et chacun se demandait déjà qui allait gagner le défi.

-Va crever, _Drago_.

Les deux sorciers sourirent, chacun sûr de sa victoire. La mauvaise ambiance qui s'annonçait, plusieurs mois après la Guerre, venait de s'alléger d'un coup. Un départ sur les chapeaux de roues, et des paris tout au long de l'année, sur le couple le plus improbable de la « Demi promo » aurait de quoi faire oublier toutes les rancœurs en cas de fin heureuse.  
Les deux intéressés n'y pensaient pour l'instant pas, se disant surtout que la guerre était déclarée.  
Ils se séparèrent, et toute la tension accumulée s'évapora d'un coup, alors que chacun se dépêchait de se rendre à son cours, et que la nouvelle se répandait à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Avant la fin de la matinée tous les élèves étaient au courant, et avant la fin de la soirée le corps professoral au grand complet pouvait admirer les paris qui se mettaient déjà en place, incarnés par une liasse de parchemins, qui se mettaient automatiquement à jour à chaque nouvelle entrée. Évidemment, rien de tout cela n'était « officiel », mais grâce à un ingénieux génie, les élèves maîtrisaient parfaitement le sortilège de duplication, et avaient donc tous leur exemplaire personnel. Bien évidemment, tout jeu d'argent était prohibé, mais rien n'interdisait de commenter, ni de mettre en jeu un mois de portage de sac pour qui aurait raison sur le pari « Qui de Drago ou Hermione embrassera l'autre en premier ? » par exemple.

Le revers de la médaille était que Drago et Hermione étaient maintenant épiés du matin au soir, et que la notion d'intimité ne s'appliquait plus à eux. Les yeux étaient littéralement braqués sur eux, et chacun de leur mouvement était interprété dans un sens ou dans l'autre.  
Mais rien qu'à voir l'air conquérant qu'arboraient le « couple », on savait d'avance que le jeu allait être passionnant.

Ce soir-là, une Ginny exaltée sauta sur Hermione quand celle-ci remonta dans la Tour. Les deux amies se demandèrent pendant des heures ce qui avait bien pu prendre Hermione pour oser le défier, et passèrent de longues discussions à se demander comment faire pour qu'Hermione gagne.  
Cependant, Ginny savait très bien ce qu'impliquait ce jeu. Le chat et la souris. 90% du temps, on finissait par se faire entuber, qu'on le veuille ou non. Donc malgré son soutien inconditionnel à la tête pensante de Gryffondor, elle était quand même inquiète.

-Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais, Herm ? questionna Ginny, l'inquiétude perçant dans ses yeux bleus.

-Mais oui, Gin, tu sais bien que je contrôle la situation, répondit Hermione avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Au moins une chose était sûre, Hermione Granger n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

* * *

**Bon, voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

**Certains doivent penser que j'ai choisi la facilité avec un plot super bateau de Hermione/Drago/pari, mais avant de vous faire un avis tranché, laissez-moi vous présenter la suite de la fic !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review, je me ferai un plaisir de les lires et d'y répondre :)**

**Alice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre :)**  
**Donc après l'annonce du pari, on va voir comment nos deux personnages vont se débrouiller. Dans ce chapitre, il y aura des flashs des semaines qui suivent, où on pourra voir comment évolue leur relation. **

**PS : j'avais annoncé 9 chapitres, mais en fait, il y en aura 10, puisque j'ai décidé de scinder l'un des chapitres en 2 parce qu'il était trop long. **  
**PS²: j'annonce aussi que je posterai normalement deux fois par semaines, le mercredi et le samedi si tout se passe bien. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les jours passaient, et une certaine routine s'était installée chez notre couple factice. Plus de regards noirs, plus d'animosité, mais des paroles toutes mielleuses, pour donner le change. Les élèves riaient, certains se moquaient, d'autres les enviaient secrètement.  
On les voyait évoluer, non sans mal.

Dès le lendemain, l'école eut droit à son premier choc.

_7h30 du matin, petit dej' à la Grande Salle._

Hermione était déjà là depuis une demi-heure à lire un gros bouquin emprunté à la bibliothèque, tellement vieux que le titre en lettres d'or s'était effacé. La plupart de ses camarades ne descendraient qu'à la dernière minute et ceux qui étaient déjà là dormaient debout. C'est pourquoi personne ne vit venir ce qui suivit.

7h30 du matin, trois jours après la déclaration de guerre, Malfoy lança les hostilités.

Parfaitement apprêté, il s'avança nonchalamment vers la table des Rouge et or, et s'assit avec tout autant de nonchalance en face de sa camarade. Celle-ci, toujours absorbée par son ouvrage, ne remarqua rien.

-Salut Granger, bien dormi ?

La jeune fille susnommée eut un violent sursaut, se figea pendant une seconde, reprit ses esprits, et répondit :

-Bonjour Malfoy. Oui, et toi ?

-Merveilleusement bien, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en se servant du thé.

Autour d'eux, les quelques personnes partiellement réveillées commençaient à comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, et poussaient leurs voisins du coude. Venait-on vraiment d'entendre le Prince de Serpentard demander à sa meilleure ennemie si elle avait bien dormi ? Et était-il vraiment en train de petit-déjeuner en face d'elle ?

Sentant que la Salle entière les scrutait avec une attention digne d'un détective privé, les deux étudiants firent leur possible pour ne pas leur hurler d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Après tout, tout ceci était de leur faute.

Plus tard, on vit Malfoy glisser un mot à Granger durant un cours de Métamorphose. Celle-ci le lut, et on l'entendit distinctement tenter de camoufler son rire en toux. Elle obtint un regard sévère du professeur McGonagall, alors que Malfoy arborait un sourire satisfait.

Personne ne disait rien, parce que c'était Hermione Granger. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules, et elle contrôlait la situation bien sûr. Et Drago Malfoy, ce fils de Mangemort, n'oserait jamais se parjurer de la sorte. Il venait d'une famille noble. Savait bien se tenir. Avait des principes.

Mais bien sûr.

_Lundi 27 septembre, 8h, cours de Potions avec le professeur Slughorn, cachots_

Le professeur ouvrit la porte des cachots, et le troupeau d'élèves s'amassa à l'entrée de la salle, en attendant que le professeur annonce la leçon du jour.

-Mes chers élèves, ne perdons pas de temps. Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler sur un Elixir d'euphorie, en groupe.

Les élèves se répartirent alors sur les paillasses, et sortirent leurs livres, notant déjà quels ingrédients il leur faudrait.  
Hermione se mit directement avec Harry, qui eut un petit sourire en coin parce qu'il savait que même après tout ce qui s'était passé, son ami refuserait catégoriquement de suivre autre chose que le manuel scolaire officiel. Et bien qu'il ait appris quasi par cœur la plupart des potions, élixirs et onguents contenus dans le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il savait qu'Hermione refuserait de « tricher ». Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à travailler quand le professeur Slughorn s'approcha d'eux.

-Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger, je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez ensemble pour cette potion. Deux brillants cerveaux comme les vôtres associés, vous laissez peu de chance à vos camarades de faire mieux que vous.

Il se retourna.

-Il en va même pour vous, Messieurs Nott et Malefoy. Je vous demanderai donc d'échanger de partenaire pour ce cours.

Les quatre élèves se regardèrent. Evidemment qu'ils s'étaient associés comme ça par affinité et parce qu'ils étaient brillants ensemble. Drago ne s'était pas mis avec Blaise parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ferait d'une manière ou d'une autre foirer la potion. Et Drago aimait travailler avec des gens compétents.  
Hermione se leva alors à contrecœur, attrapa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la paillasse des garçons. Théo fit alors lui aussi preuve de bonne volonté, et alla prendre la place d'Hermione.  
Pensant sûrement qu'il avait eu une idée lumineuse, le professeur alla faire le tour des binômes, changeant ça et là quelques groupes.

Hermione soupira, et s'installa.

-Cache ta joie, Granger ! fit alors Drago, moqueur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, mais ne renchérit pas.  
Drago alluma le feu sous le chaudron et lut les instructions tandis qu'Hermione allait chercher les figues, les épines de porc-épic, la menthe poivrée, les fèves soporifiques ainsi que l'armoise.  
Elle revint, et le binôme put se mettre au travail.  
Ils préparèrent les ingrédients, et mirent la menthe. Ils continuèrent à travailler en silence comme le reste de la classe, et comme à tous les cours, la chaleur de la salle devint bientôt insoutenable.  
Hermione avait les joues qui commençaient à rosir sous la chaleur. Elle suffoquait dans son gros pull en laine passé par-dessus son uniforme.  
Drago, lui, était habitué, et s'était dès le début débarrassé de tout vêtement superflu, avait ouvert deux boutons de sa chemise, et avait remonté ses manches.  
Hermione commença à sentir de la sueur se former dans son dos, et décida qu'elle ne pouvait continuer comme ça.

-Tu peux continuer à mélanger s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle à Drago en lui tendant la spatule en bois.

Drago hocha la tête et continua à mélanger dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que l'élixir devienne jaune, tout en observant sa camarade du coin de l'œil.  
Celle-ci enleva son pull, et lâcha un soupir de bien-être.  
Et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées indécentes. Avec le rouge aux joues, les cheveux en bataille et le soupir qu'elle venait de lâcher, on aurait dit qu'Hermione venait de passer du bon temps. Les pensées de Drago dérivèrent dangereusement, et il s'obligea à analyser à fond la potion pour se changer les idées.  
Hermione, inconsciente de son trouble, s'approcha, et vint lui ôter la spatule des mains.

-Wow, comment tu fais pour avoir les mains encore fraîches par cette chaleur ? remarqua-t-elle alors, alors que Drago s'attelait à piller les épines de porc-épic.  
-Hmmm…mon organisme, je pense ? fit-il, sans la regarder. Il savait que s'il la regardait dans les yeux, c'en était fini de sa concentration durement retrouvée.

Ils continuèrent à travailler, mais il semblait qu'Hermione avait encore chaud puisqu'elle s'éventait avec sa main gauche.

-Granger, c'est bon, mets-toi à l'aise, déclara alors Drago, remarquant que sa cravate était toujours bien nouée, sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut, et ses manches lui arrivaient aux poignets.

Hermione refusa, et continua de travailler. Drago n'insista pas, et ils mélangèrent encore l'élixir pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais le temps passait, et Hermione ne semblait toujours pas à l'aise.

-Sérieusement Granger, tu devrais au moins desserrer ta cravate, dit encore Drago.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais finit par obtempérer. Elle ouvrit un peu sa chemise et défit légèrement sa cravate, et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Voyant qu'il avait raison, elle lui fit un petit sourire tout en attrapant les fèves soporifiques.  
Ils les écrasèrent avec le plat du couteau, mais en voulant récupérer le jus, Hermione se tacha.

-Granger…  
-Non.

Drago fut surpris par le ton catégorique de la jeune femme. Il releva la tête, intrigué, mais sa camarade gardait la sienne résolument baissée.

-Tu sais que la sève de cette fève tache les habits, n'est-ce pas Granger ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu devrais relever…  
-Non.

Une nouvelle fois, Drago ne comprenait pas.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit non, Malfoy.

Drago devint suspicieux. Quelle pouvait bien être la raison qui empêchait Hermione de relever ses manches ?

-Mais explique au moins.  
-Granger…  
-Malfoy, tu veux bien me lâcher avec ça ? Je ne veux pas, point.  
-Granger, ça devient ridicule. Pourquoi tu veux pas relever tes manches ? En plus on voit bien que t'es pas à l'aise.

Hermione serra son couteau, mais ne réagit pas.

-En plus c'est pas pratique….

Gagné, il avait encore réussi à la pousser à bout.

-Parfait. Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Malfoy ? Aide-moi à relever mes manches, commanda Hermione.

Drago aurait pu s'offusquer de son ton impérieux, mais il voulait tellement savoir qu'il s'exécuta. Hermione tendit les bras, et Drago lui releva la manche droite, puis s'attaqua à la manche gauche. Il défit le bouton, puis releva la manche. A mesure qu'il enroulait le tissus, il se rendit compte de son erreur.  
Hermione attendait toujours, le regard fixé sur lui.  
Il lâcha le tissus et releva la tête, silencieux.

-C'est bon, t'es content ?

Sur son bras gauche, se trouvait toujours cette fameuse inscription, écrite profondément, d'une main rageuse, et par une personne si mauvaise qu'après tout ce temps, la plaie était toujours rouge.  
Sang de bourbe.  
Drago découvrit complètement la blessure, puis passa doucement son pouce dessus.  
Sans la regarder, il dit :

-Je suis désolé.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, clairement surprise.

-Pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé avant aussi.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle, s'assurant qu'elle l'écoutait bien, puis continua.

-Je sais que je ne me suis jamais excusé pour tout ça. Mais… je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai été infect.  
-Euh Malfoy….commença Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Drago caressait toujours sa plaie, comme pour essayer de l'effacer.

-Laisse-moi finir. Ouais j'ai cru un temps à toutes ces conneries de sang, j'ai été jaloux de toi et de Potter, j'ai été stupide de continuer cette rivalité inter-Maisons ridicule. Mais quand tu connais la guerre aussi jeune, que le mal personnifié s'installe chez toi et que tu préfères rester tout seul à Noel à Poudlard plutôt que de revoir ta famille que t'as pas vu depuis 6 mois tout ça parce qu'un crétin est en train de foutre la merde chez toi, ça fait réfléchir.

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement, mais finit par retirer son bras, voulant quand même avancer dans la potion, qui risquait de tourner.

-Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais on m'a fait faire des choses plutôt horribles pendant la guerre. Certes j'aurai toujours du mal à vivre avec moi-même après ça, mais crois-moi Hermione, c'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, c'était de rentrer chez moi, la peur au ventre pour ma famille et moi, entendre des cris à longueur de journée de gens qui sont torturés. Le pire, c'est de voir ta mère torturée pour les fautes de ton père, et ne rien pouvoir faire. Le pire, c'est de voir des gens que tu connais, que tu appréciais même, être torturés et tués sous tes yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire. Ce n'était pas de la bravoure, quand vous vous êtes retrouvés au Manoir. C'était juste la peur de savoir que si on échouait, on mourrait tous. Le pire, Granger, ça a été de me faire torturer, pendant des heures, pour les fautes des autres.

Hermione finit la potion, puis s'appuya à la table pour écouter la fin de l'histoire.

-Je ne savais pas.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Granger. Je tiens juste à te dire qu'après avoir vécu tout ça, tu remets les choses en perspective. Je crois qu'au final, ton défi a plus été une bénédiction qu'un maléfice, acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire. Bref, je suis désolé.  
-Excuses acceptées, Drago, répondit Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux. Je pourrais t'en vouloir, mais comme tu l'as dit, on a vu trop d'horreur pour continuer à se quereller pour des broutilles. Et puis, je te crois sincèrement quand tu dis que tu as changé.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, un poids un moins sur le cœur.  
Ils rendirent leur potion, puis sortirent de cours pour aller au deuxième étage, en Sortilèges.

-Et du coup tu arrêteras de faire peur à des Premières années aussi ou … ?  
-Ah là par contre non, faut bien qu'ils aient droit à une petite année d'intégration !

* * *

_Week-end du 3 octobre, déjeuner, pelouse faisant face au lac. _

Ils avaient profité des derniers rayons du soleil pour aller faire un pic-nic dehors, entre amis.

Drago et Pansy s'étaient chargé d'amener les nappes ainsi que les couverts, verres et serviettes. Hermione et Harry eux, étaient descendus aux cuisines, pour demander exceptionnellement aux elfes de maison de leur préparer un petit encas pour 7.  
Ils avaient accepté avec joie, et s'étaient fait un devoir de les surcharger de paniers de victuailles, assez pour nourrir un régiment.  
Les deux meilleurs amis avaient ensuite rejoint les Serpentard, et Ginny les rejoindrait dans la foulée, une fois son cours optionnel de vol achevé.

Le petit groupe sortit de l'école, et se dirigea vers les berges face au lac, essayant de trouver un coin tranquille qui ne soit pas déjà occupé par d'autres élèves.  
Ils finirent par trouver une place bien exposée, et commencèrent à poser les affaires.  
Les garçons déplièrent les nappes, tandis que les filles sortaient les sandwich des paniers.  
Le petit groupe s'installa alors, et discuta de tout et de rien tout en grignotant du concombre et des tomates cerises.  
Ne voyant toujours pas Ginny venir, Blaise se proposa pour aller la chercher.  
Les autres continuèrent de manger, et Blaise revint 20 minutes plus tard en compagnie de Ginny, changée mais les joues toujours rouges d'avoir volé.

-Bah alors Ginny, t'étais pas censée finir à 14h ton entraînement ? demanda Hermione en lui tendant un sandwich.  
-Si si, c'est juste que...ça a un peu traîné en longueur vu qu'on se prépare pour l'examen blanc de vol, se justifia alors Ginny, gênée.  
-Nan, en vrai, elle a juste pris 20 ans à se doucher, expliqua Blaise en riant.

Ginny rougit et lui frappa le bras, alors que les autres la charriaient.  
Puis tout le monde piocha dans les différentes boîtes, et on fit un effort pour ne pas parler de l'éléphant dans la pièce, à savoir, Drago et Hermione qui avaient été forcés de se mettre à côté, et qui redoublaient d'ingéniosité pour faire plaisir à l'autre.  
Par exemple, Hermione aida Drago à manger ses tomates en lui faisant la technique de l'avion, tandis que lui se penchait régulièrement vers elle pour retirer les traces de mayonnaise au coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette.  
On savait que le trait était forcé, mais cela avait le mérite de distraire Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Harry et Ginny.

Drago profita que les autres se resservent du dessert pour se pencher de nouveau vers Hermione. Celle-ci, qui riait à une blague de Blaise, eut un frisson en sentant Drago se rapprocher, comme à chaque fois qu'il se tenait un peu trop près.

-Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise.

-…seul à seule, confia-t-il, un brin gêné.

Elle eut une petite moue inquisitrice, mais devant les yeux suppliants de Drago, abdiqua.  
Il se leva, et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
Hermione hésita deux secondes, sa fierté de Gryffondor lui soufflant que c'était un piège, et que de toute façon elle pouvait très bien se relever toute seule.  
Drago lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, et elle accepta finalement sa main.

Les autres firent mine de n'avoir rien vu, mais chacun tendit l'oreille pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Les trois Serpentard restant ne se gênèrent ensuite pas pour parler ouvertement du « couple », se demandant ce que Drago mijotait, tandis que Ginny et Harry, eux, s'inquiétaient plus du possible mal qui pourrait découler des plans de Drago. Evidemment, les trois Serpentard ne firent rien pour les détromper.

Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione, et s'avança sur la berge, faisant implicitement comprendre à Hermione qu'il voulait s'éloigner un peu pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. Il s'arrêta sur les rives du lac, et attendit qu'Hermione le rejoigne.  
Elle se posta près de lui, croisant les bras.

-Je t'écoute.

Drago fit le gêné, une main dans la poche et l'autre qui se grattait nerveusement le cou.

-Ecoute…par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année, et tout ce qui risque de se passer à l'avenir… je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec toi. Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de sensible, et je voulais te dire que si tu te sens pas de jouer parce que t'as peur de t'attacher trop à moi, je le comprendrai tout à fait. On a lancé ce défi sur un coup de tête, et j'ai pas envie que tu souffres ni que tu sois blessée par rapport à ce qui risque de se produire…

Plus Drago parlait, plus Hermione était consternée.

-Oulà, je t'arrête tout de suite, Malefoy, c'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je suis consciente de ce que j'ai fait, et que tout ça c'est juste un défi. T'inquiète pas, je sais qu'en vrai tout est faux.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, les yeux rieurs et la moue charmeuse.

-Je suis sérieux Granger. Et de quoi tu parles ? Quel tout est faux ? Ok toi et moi on sait qu'on en rajoute des couches, mais…

Tout en parlant, il se rapprocha d'elle, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Gryffondor.  
Celle-ci se crispa, se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-Moi je suis pas d'accord. Il y a des choses vraies dans ce qui se passe entre nous. Je le pense vraiment quand je te dis que j'adore ton parfum, continua-t-il en approchant son nez du cou d'Hermione.

Quelques pas plus loin, le groupe avait arrêté de faire semblant de continuer à manger, et regardait plus ou moins discrètement les deux élèves, comme la totalité des élèves présents dans le coin.  
Un petit Troisième année en charge du journal prit une photo du « couple », Drago se penchant sur le cou d'Hermione alors qu'elle détournait la tête, la chaleur du soleil et le lac de Poudlard en toile de fond.  
A côté de lui, ses camarades informaient les autres que Drago était en train de jouer de ses charmes.

Drago se pencha vers son cou et ses oreilles, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret.  
Hermione n'en menait pas large, toujours crispée.

-Et…je le pense vraiment quand je te dis que j'adore …. Te rendre furieuse ! acheva-t-il en éclatant de rire, tout en la poussant en arrière pour qu'elle tombe dans le lac.

Hermione ne vit rien venir, et chavira quand il poussa sur ses épaules des deux mains pour la faire tomber. Elle atterrit les fesses les premières dans l'eau, et se retrouva immergée en un rien de temps.  
Elle remonta aussitôt à la surface, une expression choquée sur le visage.  
Elle planta son regard dans celui de Drago, fier de son coup. Et eut un sourire en coin.

-T'es mort.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle jeta des éclaboussures sur Drago en s'aidant de ses mains, tout en murmurant un _amplificatum_.  
Résultat, une grosse vague le frappa, le trempant en entier.  
Drago, qui n'avait pas fait un mètre en tentant d'échapper à Hermione, se retourna net, et la regarda.

-C'est toi qui es morte.

Il s'élança vers elle, alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se protéger en tendant les mains en signe de reddition, mais rien à faire. Il l'attrapa par la taille, et la posa sur son épaule comme un gros sac à patates, avant de la jeter de nouveau de toutes ses forces dans le lac.  
Hermione refit surface deux secondes plus tard, éclatant de rire.  
Drago n'attendit pas qu'elle ait retiré toute l'eau de son visage, et utilisa exactement le même procédé qu'elle.  
Hermione se retrouva une nouvelle fois trempée, bien que là, ça ne change plus grand-chose.

-Punaise Malefoy, j'ai compris ! lui cria-t-elle en riant, tout en se débarrassant des dernières gouttelettes qui perlaient sur ses cils.

Drago, lui, prit un instant pour l'observer.  
Mouillés, ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs, et les lourdes boucles qui faisaient habituellement partie de la masse broussailleuse des cheveux d'Hermione avaient disparu. Son uniforme était trempé, et elle tentait vainement d'essorer sa chemise et sa cravate.  
Soudain, il eut une idée.  
Il s'assura d'être bien de dos aux autres, et s'approcha d'Hermione, mains levées pour lui faire comprendre que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises.  
Il fit un signe de tête en direction du groupe, et Hermione comprit sur-le-champ.

Drago et elle les voyaient rigoler ouvertement d'elle, alors elle hocha la tête, et ils les rejoignirent, aussi innocents que des bébés le jour de leur naissance.  
Les autres s'arrêtèrent de rigoler en les voyant approcher, et Théo leur demanda ce qui venait de se passer.

-Granger avait un peu chaud, fit Drago en riant.

Pendant ce temps, l'un et l'autre récupéraient discrètement leur baguette, tout en reprenant leur place.

-Euh Herm, c'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais t'es trempée, du coup je vais me décaler, hein ! dit Ginny, tout en se poussant vers Blaise.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, puis, pointant leurs baguettes vers les autres, prononcèrent d'une même voix : « _aguamenti_ ! »

Ils profitèrent alors de voir tous leurs amis se retrouver aussi trempés qu'eux, et la mine ébahie.

-Fallait pas se moquer de moi ! expliqua Hermione en riant, tout en tapant dans la main levée de Drago.  
-Granger…grogna alors Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.

Il se leva d'un bond, et, levant sa baguette, l'aspergea d'eau à son tour.  
Une chose en entraînant une autre, tout ce joyeux petit groupe finit à l'eau, à faire une bataille, et ne rentrant qu'en fin d'après-midi, quand les filles commencèrent à claquer des dents.  
Ils sortirent alors de l'eau, se jetèrent mutuellement un sort pour sécher les vêtements ainsi que les nappes et le reste, et rentrèrent se reposer au château.

* * *

_29 octobre en soirée, volière_

Hermione avait profité d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour faire des emplettes. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de son père, et elle savait qu'il raffolait du chocolat enchanté qu'on pouvait trouver dans le monde magique.  
Elle avait donc fait un tour chez Honeydukes pour trouver son bonheur.

Elle était revenue les bras pleins de sacs, avec une pensée pour Ron, qui aurait bavé devant ses achats.  
Une fois son colis préparé, elle avait pris du Miamhibou, du parchemin et un stylo en plus du cadeau, et s'était dirigée vers la volière, regrettant de ne pas voir de ses yeux la réaction de son père en découvrant son présent.

Elle atteignit rapidement la volière, la bise glacée d'Ecosse la poussant à se dépêcher.  
Elle passa la lourde porte en bois, monta les escaliers et atteignit enfin les nids.  
Plusieurs hiboux gracieusement prêtés par l'école étaient là, certains étaient en train de dormir, d'autres de manger.  
Elle salua la chouette qu'elle avait choisie, puis tendit la main pour lui offrir à manger. Elle s'approcha, curieuse, puis accepta l'offrande et se mit à manger goulûment.

Hermione se dirigea vers un petit recoin en pierre, taillé exprès pour qu'on puisse écrire dessus, et commença sa lettre pour ses parents.  
Trop concentrée, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient , et ne vit pas non plus la tête blond platine qui apparaissait peu à peu.

Drago avait besoin d'un livre qu'il avait laissé au Manoir, et alla à la volière pour écrire une lettre à sa mère, quand il se rendit compte que la pièce était déjà occupée.

Il aperçut une masse de cheveux caractéristique, et eut un sourire en coin. Hermione était là, en train d'écrire frénétiquement à il-ne-savait-qui.  
Il s'approcha sans bruit, se plaça juste derrière son épaule, et murmura :

-Bouh !

Hermione sursauta, et gifla instinctivement son agresseur.  
Drago la regarda, les yeux ronds.

-T'es sérieuse, là ?  
-Punaise, Malefoy ! Tu m'as fait peur ! souffla Hermione en se rendant compte que c'était lui.  
-Et toi tu m'as fait mal, répliqua-t-il, essayant d'être contrarié.

Une fois remise de son choc, Hermione rit.

-Et tu veux un bisou guéritout peut-être ? déclara-t-elle, malicieuse.  
-Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-il, tout aussi joueur.

Hermione rougit, et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle savait que Drago était joueur, mais bizarrement elle avait des fois du mal à soutenir son regard.  
Et à cet instant, il avait un regard si intense qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas la transpercer du regard.

-Euh…j'ai fini, tu peux prendre ma place si tu veux, souffla-t-elle, s'empressant de débarrasser ses affaires.

Drago sourit, ne relevant pas le rouge aux joues de sa camarade, puisqu'il se satisfaisait déjà de créer le trouble chez elle.  
Elle ramassa son colis ainsi que sa lettre, et Drago put s'asseoir sur le petit banc en pierre.

-Dis-donc, Granger, t'as les fesses chaudes ! s'exclama-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux, un sourire en coin.

Hermione rougit encore plus au sous-entendu, mais choisit de ne pas relever.

-Ca fait un moment que je suis là, c'est pour ça, répondit-elle en guise d'explication.

Drago ne renchérit pas, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, au risque de mettre la Gryffondor vraiment mal à l'aise.  
Hermione se retourna, et put enfin reprendre sa respiration. C'était bien mignon de faire un pari sans réfléchir, mais elle se rendait peu à peu compte que Drago Malfoy était diablement doué à ce petit jeu-là. Il arrivait toujours à la surprendre, l'intriguer ou la gêner. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire des trois.  
Alors pour une fois, elle décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
Elle posa une seconde tout son fatras près de la chouette, puis se glissa à son tour derrière l'épaule de Drago.  
Il ne l'entendit pas venir, mais sentit son parfum de rose noir avant qu'elle ne puisse lui faire peur.  
Hermione se pencha vers son camarade, quelques mèches de cheveux éparses venant apporter aux narines de Drago le parfum si caractéristique de la belle Gryffondor.  
Il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître, continuant d'écrire sa lettre à sa mère.

-Tu écris à qui ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Drago se retint de sursauter à son tour. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était aussi près. Il tourna la tête, et faillit lui rentrer dedans.  
Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une seconde, clairement surpris tous les deux d'être si près l'un de l'autre, sans que ça n'ait été calculé.  
Hermione avait des yeux noisettes piquetés d'or.  
Drago avait de longs cils épais et châtain, contrairement à la couleur de ses cheveux.

La seconde passa, et Hermione se recula prestement, tandis que Drago se raclait la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

-A ma mère. J'ai besoin d'un bouquin que j'ai laissé dans ma chambre au Manoir.  
-Haaaaaan, ok.

Hermione se traita mentalement d'idiote. On n'envahit pas l'espace personnel de quelqu'un comme ça voyons !  
Elle retourna vers sa chouette, attacha le colis ainsi que la lettre à l'intérieur, puis expliqua à la chouette comment trouver ses parents.  
Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre, et regarda la chouette s'envoler. En espérant que son cadeau arriverait à temps.  
De son côté, Drago avait fini sa lettre, et se releva, se dirigeant un peu plus loin, vers un hibou qui tendit affectueusement la tête quand il vit son propriétaire.  
Hermione se retourna, et fut bouche-bée.

-C'est ton hibou ? demanda-t-elle, émerveillée.

Drago se retourna, et sourit.

-Hermione, je te présente Alceste. C'est un hibou grand-duc que mes parents m'ont offert quand je suis entré à Poudlard, pour pouvoir toujours communiquer avec moi. Viens, il ne te pincera pas.

Hermione s'approcha, subjuguée par les yeux d'ambre et le plumage doux comme de la soie du hibou. Elle tendit une main timide vers le hibou, alors que Drago, toujours en train de caresser la tête de son animal, l'encourageait d'un signe de tête.  
Alceste recula d'abord la tête, mais aux paroles douces de son maître, consentit à se laisser caresser.  
Bientôt, il bénéficiait des caresses de Hermione et Drago, et ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant les gestes.  
Drago baissa la main pour caresser le plumage doux des ailes de son hibou, et rencontra une main douce aux doigts frais.  
Il continua de caresser comme si de rien n'était, et Hermione laissa sa main quelques secondes de trop, avant de l'enlever rapidement, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se produire.  
Cette fois, Drago choisit de ne rien dire, et laissa Hermione croire que ni lui ni elle n'avaient remarqué ce qui venait de se passer.  
Hermione se recula en souriant, s'efforçant de cacher son trouble tout en laissant de la place à Drago pour qu'il puisse nouer son message.  
Une fois cela fait, il ramassa aussi ses affaires, et rejoignit la brune qui l'attendait devant l'escalier.

-Merci de m'avoir attendu.  
-De rien, tu m'as quand même présenté Alceste ! fit Hermione en souriant.

Et ils rentrèrent au château, discutant de tout et de rien tandis que la moitié de Poudlard se demandait si des choses classées moins de 18 ans s'étaient passées dans la volière, tandis que l'autre moitié changeait les paris.

* * *

**Aloooooooors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ces premiers échanges ?**

**Dites-moi tout dans les reviews, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Des bisous ****

**Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

**POUR TOUS CEUX QUI AVAIENT DEJA COMMENCE LA FANFIC, C'EST CE CHAPITRE-CI QUI ETAIT MANQUANT !  
**

**Pour les autres, vous pouvez lire cette fic normalement :)**

**Et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Quelques semaines avaient donc passé depuis l'annonce de leur 'pari', et tout le monde à l'école était maintenant habitué à voir Hermione et Drago se côtoyer régulièrement. Il n'était plus rare de les voir manger ensemble, en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs : Harry, Ginny et quelques fois Luna et Neville du côté d'Hermione et Théo, Blaise, Pansy, et souvent Astoria chez Drago.

Celui-ci sentait que peu à peu, la situation évoluait. Granger et lui pouvaient se parler sans s'insulter, ils avaient même passé plusieurs bons moments ces dernières semaines. Mais s'il voulait gagner le défi, il devait s'y mettre sérieusement. Il était certes devenu plus ou moins ami avec la Gryffondor, mais ce n'était pas son but principal. Il fallait encore se rapprocher d'elle. Il lui fallait un plan. Il réfléchit à des manières d'approcher la jeune femme sans la faire fuir ou paniquer tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande salle pour aller manger.  
L'école avait bien tenté de continuer avec les 4 tables des Maisons, mais les élèves étant moins nombreux et surtout bien plus soudés par les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé que liés à une Maison par une certaine appartenance, cette tradition avait été oubliée, au profit de tables vierges.

Pas mal de choses avaient changé à Poudlard, peut-être dans l'espoir d'attirer des élèves ? Plus d'un an après la guerre, l'école avait été réouverte, mais on sentait encore des relents âcres de sorts interdits.

Cependant, on pouvait dorénavant trouver une 'Salle détente' ressemblant aux Salles commune, attenante à la Bibliothèque, où tous les élèves pouvaient venir pour passer du temps entre eux, jouer, étudier…Le but était que les élèves de chaque Maison se mélangent, et qu'ils ne restent pas toujours dans leur Salle commune.

Des prises électriques aussi avaient été disséminées un peu partout dans le château, pour les élèves moldus qui avaient de quoi faire avec des téléphones, et qui se pavanaient avec, rendant presque jaloux les autres, qui n'y connaissaient rien.

Toujours est-il qu'un 1er novembre, Drago alla rejoindre Hermione dans la bibliothèque, avec la ferme intention de l'épater.

Madame était bien là, à étudier ses cours de potion et à faire ses devoirs.

-Granger !

Cette dernière, qui avait décidément du mal à être interpellée de la sorte, sursauta, avant de se retourner.

-Mon chéri en sucre ?

Ce qui eut effectivement le don de stopper net Drago, et de lui coller une face interloquée pendant au moins 20 secondes.

Le reste des élèves présents autour se mit à rire de voir l'héritier Malfoy pris au dépourvu, et évidemment, cet épisode les détourna de leur but premier, à savoir, essayer de travailler.

Drago vint s'asseoir bruyamment à côté d'Hermione, seule, car malgré la guerre, les cours, les profs, et le reste; s'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était la passion de la famille Weasley et d'Harry pour le Quidditch, qu'ils faisaient le plus souvent passer avant les cours, comme en cet instant.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, et tu vas tomber en pâmoison devant, annonça Drago avec un sourire si grand qu'Hermione pouvait voir ses molaires.

-Waw, Malfoy, si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que t'as regardé dans le dictionnaire pour voir si ça se disait, répondit Hermione, du tac au tac.

-Moque-toi, fit Drago, d'un sourire en coin. De toute façon, je suis trop fier pour que tes critiques ne m'atteignent.

-Et peut-on savoir quelle est donc cette merveilleuse merveille magnifique ? demanda Hermione, faisant semblant de ne pas se moquer.

-Viens, déclara Drago.

Il l'aida à rassembler ses affaires et à tout ranger, avant de prendre son sac pour elle.

-Ok c'est un piège, fit Hermione, suspicieuse.

-Je suis juste bien élevé, ma chère, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Ne crois pas que c'est inné, c'est simplement des bonnes manières.

Après ces belles paroles, Drago chopa la main d'Hermione, et la força à venir avec lui. Ils parcoururent la moitié du château, avant de se retrouver devant les portes de la Grande salle.

-Accroche-toi bien, tu vois ça en exclusivité ! s'exclama Drago avec un sourire fier, en poussant les portes.

Un horrible clown surgit alors, plein de sang et une tronçonneuse en marche à la main, et se jeta sur Hermione, qui poussa alors le plus long cri d'horreur de l'histoire.

Dans un réflexe de survie, elle ferma les yeux et se renferma, tel un petit hérisson craintif, et attendit en hurlant la sentence qui ne vint jamais.

Drago était à côté d'elle, mort de rire.

-Oh là là, t'aurais dû voir ta tête !

Hermione, qui tremblait encore de peur, ouvrit les yeux, et vit que le fantôme avait disparu.

-Non mais t'es malade ou quoi Malfoy ?! hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

-Bah quoi ? C'est Halloween aujourd'hui ! répondit-il avec l'innocence d'un enfant de chœur.

-Et alors ? C'est une raison pour me faire la peur de ma vie, imbécile ? hurla-t-elle encore plus fort, alors que le sourire de Malfoy se fanait.

-Mais…t'as vraiment eu peur ? demanda-t-il, comprenant enfin qu'Hermione et lui n'avaient peut-être pas le même humour, finalement.

-Non, j'ai voulu imiter un soprano, fit Hermione, le sarcasme perçant clairement dans sa voix.

-Mais…je voulais te faire plaisir…j'ai regardé des films d'horreur moldus et tout pour qu'on fête ça ensemble ! expliqua Malfoy, lèvres en coeur.

Et quand Malfoy faisait sa tête d'ange, on lui donnait le bon Dieu sans confession.

La colère d'Hermione diminua donc, comprenant qu'il ne pensait peut-être pas à mal. Il devait être le genre de personne qui critiquait les héros qui prenaient de mauvaises décisions dans les films d'horreur…

-Et d'abord, pourquoi le fêter cette année ? On a clairement eu notre dose d'horreur, non ?

-Bah je ne sais pas, un peu de folie, non ? fit Drago, qui espérait que sa bourde serait oubliée d'ici le lendemain. Bon, en attendant le but recherché est atteint, les autres vont flipper quand ils iront manger ce soir ! ajouta-t-il, la mine réjouie.

-Oui, je confirme, rétorqua Hermione, toujours pas remise de sa crise cardiaque.

Et effectivement, une fois tous les sortilèges et maléfices remis en place, tous les élèves entrant dans la Grande salle pour aller manger ce soir-là eurent droit à la peur de leur vie.

Au grand plaisir de Drago, qui riait tant qu'il pouvait non-stop depuis presque 1h, en se foutant de la tête des nouveaux arrivants.

_Phase 1. Créer du lien avec son ennemie._ Ca ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, mais une fois sa frayeur passée, Granger en avait ri avec son rival.

* * *

Le 19 novembre 1998 fut une journée particulièrement froide. Pas de neige, mais une bise glacée, qui s'infiltrait dans chaque interstice de l'imposant édifice. Les plus frileux se trimbalaient avec une triple épaisseur, les plus amoureux ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, usant et abusant de la technique des pingouins.

Puis il y avait Hermione Granger, qui trop occupée à penser à son prochain cours de Sortilèges, avait complètement oublié de prévoir un pull en plus pour le cours de Métamorphose, dans la cour pour ce cours-ci.

-Ca va Hermione ? demanda Harry, en tentant de la réchauffer en lui frictionnant vigoureusement les bras.

-Il fait au moins, moins huit mille, répondit Hermione avec un pauvre sourire.

Harry éclata de rire.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans le château, en maudissant le professeur jusqu'à la treizième génération pour son retard. Et vit Malfoy, Zabini et Nott arriver, suivis du professeur. Elle remarqua soudain quelque chose. Le pull en soie d'araignée de Malfoy. Le cardigan fourré en poils de renard de Nott.

-Mon Dieu, j'aurais dû amener un pull moi aussi, se lamenta-t-elle.

Harry tourna la tête, et vit l'objet de convoitise de son amie. Lui-même était emmitouflé dans un épais gilet en laine offert par Molly. Hermione se tourna alors vers lui, en faisant une tête de chien battu.

-Herm, je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir, arrête ça tout de suite ! la prévint Harry, sans aucune pitié pour elle.

-Steupléééé Harry, je vais attraper une pneumonie sinon, le supplia Hermione.

-Désolé, mais c'est non, je ne veux pas non plus crever de froid, fit-il avec une moue désolée.

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, elle se retourna vers les deux Serpentard, priant le ciel pour une solution miracle.

Et Merlin l'entendit.

Malfoy, qui jusque-là discutait tranquillement avec Zabini et Nott, finit par sentir le regard de la Gryffondor peser sur lui. Il se rendit compte que sa camarade n'avait rien d'autre sur le dos que son uniforme, plus un petit pull. La pauvre semblait grelotter, et son nez commençait à rougir.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Alors, levant les yeux au ciel, il finit par s'approcher, en retirant son pull. Le groupe le regarda faire, parchemins en main, et prêts à commenter la moindre réaction de la Gryffondor.

Hermione le regarda faire, ne sachant comment réagir. Il n'allait quand même pas...

_Phase 2. La charmer._

-Mets ça, Granger, sinon je vais avoir ta mort sur la conscience, déclara Malfoy en lui tendant le vêtement.

-Mais... commença-t-elle.

-Dépêche-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ayant trop froid pour le refuser, elle enfila prestement le pull, et immédiatement une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il était encore chaud de la chaleur corporelle de Malfoy, et même sans ça, les fibres étaient conçues pour un effet immédiat.

-Oh, Merlin que ça fait du bien, souffla-t-elle.

-Drago suffira. De rien, _Granger_, ricana Drago.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle encore, se sentant un rien coupable.

Avec son uniforme seulement, c'était lui qui allait tomber malade.

-Pour me faire pardonner d'Halloween, mon ange, l'informa-t-il en retournant vers Blaise et Théo sans se retourner.

Alors elle sourit, indifférente aux autres qui écrivaient frénétiquement, et à Harry et Théo, ainsi que Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Ginny get Neville qui les observaient à la loupe, ayant évidemment parié le plus gros sur eux.  
Le cours se termina, ils allèrent tous manger, et Hermione portait toujours le pull. Les filles s'extasièrent sur sa douceur, rappelant au moins cent fois à la brune combien elle avait de la chance. En plus d'être doux, le pull avait une note subtile de parfum masculin. Elle ne l'enleva pas une seule fois.  
A la fin de la journée, elle oublia malencontreusement de le rendre à son propriétaire, à moins qu'elle n'ait inconsciemment eu envie de le garder.  
Hermione préférait se dire qu'il valait mieux le laver avant de le rendre à Malfoy.

_Plus tard ce jour-là, Salle commune de Gryffondor._

Hermione et Ginny étaient confortablement assises dans deux fauteuils de la Salle commune, à grignoter des fruits et des bonbons en parlant de n'importe quoi. Les garçons étaient encore dans la Grande Salle en train de manger, et elles avaient profité qu'il n'y ait presque personne pour monter, avant que tous les canapés ne soient pris d'assaut.

-Herm...je peux te poser une question ? demanda Ginny, en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi, fit celle-ci, un brin inquiète.

-Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Malfoy par son prénom ? Je veux dire, ça fait des semaines que ça dure, votre petit jeu, expliqua Ginny devant l'air perdu de sa camarade.

Hermione ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, des noms de famille ou de Maison.

-Aucune idée. Mais tu as raison, je vais faire ça, décida-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Ça me fera gagner des points sur le tableau, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Malf...Drago et elle avaient interdiction formelle de voir ces fameux parchemins, sur lesquels les élèves faisaient des pronostics. Soi-disant pour ne pas qu'ils soient influencés. Il n'en reste qu'ils étaient vraiment curieux. Et Ginny ne tomba pas dans le piège. Elle enchaîna sur un autre sujet, pour ne pas avoir à parler de l'objet interdit.

Et dès le lendemain, on entendrait un très sonore :

-Drago ! Attends-moi, on a Métamorphose ensemble aujourd'hui.

La tête que fit le concerné n'avait pas de prix.

_Le lendemain soir, de l'autre côté du château, Salle commune de Serpentard_

-Alors, Drago, comment vont les amours ? demanda innocemment Blaise, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Drago, Pansy, Théo et lui étaient assis sur deux canapés d'angles, pour une soirée poker.

-Attention mon chou, il est en train de te distraire, le prévint Pansy, les jambes en tailleur, et en train d'évaluer sa main.

-Pas du tout ! se défendit Blaise. C'est juste histoire de se tenir informés, ajouta-t-il en regardant Théo.

Ces derniers avaient discuté de la scène du pull, et les deux compères avaient changé leurs positions sur le parchemin. Ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à parier 1 an de servitude dessus, mais ils étaient intimement persuadés de finir rois du pétrole avec ce qu'ils avaient avancé. Pansy ne les suivait pas. Étant une femme, elle savait parfaitement combien les femmes étaient capables de cacher leur jeu.

-Pour te répondre, mon cher Blaise, ça va très bien, merci. Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de cette petite effrontée.

-Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit elle qui te plume ? questionna encore Pansy, tout en faisant signe à Théo de jouer.

-Allons Pans', tu sais qui je suis. Le Prince de Serpentard n'est pas connu pour ça. Je gagnerai, et elle ravalera sa superbe. Un point c'est tout. Tu sais quoi ? Granger est comme toutes les autres. Il me suffira de me comporter normalement avec elle, en apparence, de façon à ce qu'elle baisse sa garde. Il suffit de la troubler pour la faire cogiter pendant des semaines. Souffler le chaud et le froid. La manipuler. Être charmeur un jour, indifférent le suivant. Paraître sensible, puis me comporter comme un connard. Un jeu d'enfant.

Le Prince avait parlé, et vu la détermination dans ses yeux, personne n'osa le contredire. Mais eux, ses plus proches amis, savaient que le Prince n'était pas sans cœur.

Soudain, Malfoy sourit.

-Un petit cœur fragile comme un château de glace ne me fait pas peur.

Et abattant ses cartes, il dévoila une double paire de Dame et Six.

Blaise jura, Théo montra son double d'As et de Roi. Drago tendit alors la main pour empocher les Gallions, quand Pansy le stoppa net.

-Aies peur de moi, alors.

Et elle posa sa suite au Valet.

Ils la regardèrent tous les trois, la mine déconfite. Et elle jubila. C'était peut-être Théo qui leur avait appris, mais elle gagnait presque toujours.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago enchaînait sur la _Phase 3. La valoriser._

Il se procura l'emploi du temps de la jeune Gryffondor, qui avait pris tous les cours qu'elle pouvait, repéra le dernier cours de l'après-midi, et alla attendre la jeune femme.

Il se posta de manière nonchalante, adossé au mur près de la porte, sa veste sur l'épaule et une moue indifférente sur le visage.  
Hermione sortit de son cours de Runes, et eut un temps d'arrêt en le voyant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

-J'essaie de retenir le mur, lâcha Drago d'une voix sarcastique. A vrai dire, il se trouve que j'ai besoin de toi.

-De moi ? fit-elle, clairement surprise.

-J'ai du mal avec mon cours d'Arithmancie.

-Et ? continua-t-elle, voyant enfin où il voulait en venir.

-Et je viens te demander ton aide, acheva-t-il, les yeux incertains.

-Tu te fiches de moi, s'esclaffa Hermione en commençant à avancer.

Drago la regarda partir, puis la rattrapa, se demandant un seconde s'il devait lui proposer de lui tenir son sac. _Non, trop évident._

-Pas vraiment, Granger, déclara Drago, la mine sérieuse.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, et cela mit le doute dans l'esprit d'Hermione.  
Était-ce une technique pour se rapprocher d'elle ?

-Ecoute Granger, si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave. Je me débrouillerai tout seul, fit-il, se détournant déjà.

Hermione ne dit rien, se demandant encore si c'était un piège.  
Alors Drago s'en alla, poussant un discret soupir, assez fort pour que sa camarade l'entende.

-Malfoy, attends !

Gagné. Granger avait le cœur trop bon pour refuser d'aider quand elle le pouvait.  
Il attendit qu'elle le rejoigne, et ne souffla mot de tout le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque, la laissant cogiter toute seule.  
Une fois arrivés, il prit soin de se concentrer, de jouer le jeune homme perdu et simple camarade. Il ne frôla pas accidentellement le bras de sa voisine, ne lui lança pas de regard charmeur, et se contenta d'un simple « Merci » une fois les devoirs finis, s'en allant sans regarder en arrière.

Et sa stratégie fonctionnait.

Hermione réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy était en train de préparer ? C'était ça, son plan pour la séduire ? Lui faire peur et faire ses devoirs avec elle ?  
Eh bien c'était un ratage total.

Mais Drago, Hermione, et par la force des choses leurs amis respectifs aussi, se rapprochaient peu à peu. Ils déjeunaient tous ensemble le midi, se rendaient ensemble à leurs cours en commun, s'aidaient dans les devoirs à la Bibliothèque…  
Hermione alla même à quelques séances d'entraînement de Quidditch, un livre à la main, pour faire bonne impression.  
Drago et Blaise faisaient les pitres, et tout le monde rigolait.  
Et mine de rien, Hermione appréciait ce petit groupe d'amis, qui lui donnaient une impression de normalité, chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

_1er décembre, 17h42_

Elle traversa tout le château pour lui rendre cette foutue plume à 350 Gallions, gracieusement prêtée parce que « Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux, chérie ». Sérieusement ? Croyait-il vraiment l'acheter avec un _objet_ ? Ha ! Il la connaissait mal.  
Elle arriva enfin devant le mur menant à la Salle commune des Serpentard (merci les garçons !) mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.  
Retenant un soupir d'agacement, elle décida donc de faire le pied de grue devant le mur jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne entrer ou sortir.  
Et elle attendit…longtemps. Elle avait pu admirer la plume sous toutes ses coutures. Sa pointe acérée, gravée de motifs et recouverte d'or fin, le manche, à la fois robuste et souple, qui semblait s'adapter à n'importe quelle main, et les plumes, aussi douces que des plumes pouvaient l'être, et totalement intactes.  
Après presque une demi-heure d'attente, le mur de pierres s'ouvrit enfin. En sortit Cassius Warrington, ancien Poursuiveur et un des seuls rescapés Serpentard de leur promo.

-Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, clairement suspicieux.

-Salut Warrington. Je viens rendre sa plume à Drago, déclara Hermione, ne se formalisant pas plus que ça.

-Il est dans son dortoir, l'informa-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

-Génial, merci beaucoup, fit-elle en le dépassant.

-Hé, Granger, où crois-tu aller comme ça ? questionna Cassius en lui attrapant le bras.

-Voir Drago pour lui rendre sa plume ? répondit-elle, l'évidence perçant dans sa voix.

-D'une, si tu rentres chez nous, je t'accompagne. Deux, es-tu au courant que tu te rends dans un dortoir _homme_ ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tout en traînant Cassius vers la porte. Elle omit volontairement le sous-entendu de la seconde partie de sa phrase, préférant prier tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que Drago soit en train de jouer aux échecs version sorcier.

-Ok, je vois. Cassius Warrington, aurais-tu l'incommensurable gentillesse de m'accompagner dans votre dortoir ?

-Mais avec grand plaisir, Granger, fit Cassius avec un sourire moqueur.

-Merci, fit Hermione, la voix sarcastique au possible. Maintenant veux-tu bien prononcer ton mot de passe ?

Cassius ricana, et sans prévenir, lui jeta un _Assurdiato_ informulé. Elle sursauta, puis identifia immédiatement le sortilège, et leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils passèrent le mur, et se retrouvèrent dans la Salle commune de Serpentard. Cassius se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs, mais Hermione resta bouche-bée.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

La Salle commune des Serpentard était comme l'avaient décrite Harry et Ron. Très grande, véritablement chic avec ses canapés coûteux, les nombreux tapis d'orient couvrant la pierre froide, et ses murs gravés de figures compliquées et ouvragées.  
Mais elle était tellement plus que ça ! Hermione avait l'impression de s'être transportée dans un bateau pirate échoué au fond de l'océan. Rien que la lumière diffusée par le lac conférait à cette pièce une aura de mystère, de trésors enfouis et de mille légendes à raconter. La pièce n'était d'ailleurs pas aussi sombre qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. D'abord parce que de nombreuses torches ainsi qu'une grande cheminée éclairaient la pièce. Mais aussi parce qu'un pan entier de la Salle était fait de verre, et donnait sur le lac.  
Hermione s'approcha, fascinée. La pièce n'était étonnamment pas froide, sûrement grâce à un enchantement, et laissait apercevoir toute la faune et la flore du lac. Le Calamar, des sirènes, strangulots, algues et autres vivaient en parfaite harmonie avec les élèves de cette salle. Elle aurait pu rester à contempler cette vue pendant des heures.  
Du reste, oui, il y avait bien plusieurs tableaux sanglants, mais aussi des touches d'argent et de bois qui donnaient une impression de faste et de hors-la-loi. On s'y sentait étonnamment bien.

Cassius se retourna, s'apercevant que Granger ne le suivait pas. Elle était au milieu de la pièce, la détaillant minutieusement du regard. Les Serpentard présents la regardaient, à la fois moqueurs et soupçonneux.

-Wow, souffla-t-elle enfin.

-Alors quoi Granger, tu pensais vraiment que notre Salle commune ressemblait à un nid de serpents ? l'interpella-t-il, sarcastique.

-On dirait _Pirates des Caraïbes_, déclara-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. (**nda : anachronisme, je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour vous décrire la Salle)**

-Quoi ? questionna-t-il, perdu.

La question fit rire Hermione, qui s'avança vers lui, quittant des yeux la magnifique vue qu'elle avait du Lac de Poudlard. Elle le suivit, et comme elle l'avait dit, entra aisément dans les dortoirs des hommes. Cassius lui apprit aussi que chez eux, le fonctionnement était un peu différent. Les garçons avaient droit à un tobogan quand ils tentaient d'emprunter le couloir menant aux dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor. Ici le couloir se remplissait d'oursins sur lesquels on ne pouvait marcher.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et Cassius la mena devant la bonne porte. Hermione le laissa frapper, pour qu'il vérifie que Drago pouvait la laisser rentrer.

-Malfoy ? C'est Warrington, Granger est avec moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago tout à fait décent, et passablement énervé qu'on ose le déranger.

-Merci, dit-il, et Cassius s'éclipsa.

Il ouvrit grand la porte pour que la jeune fille entre. Une fois de plus, elle fut surprise. Leurs chambres étaient plus grandes, carrées et non rondes. En entrant, on tombait sur trois bureaux, l'un juste à côté de la porte, et deux autres un peu plus loin qui se faisaient face. Tout de suite sur la droite, il y avait une porte coulissante menant à une salle de bain commune. Et plus loin sur la gauche, quelques marches de bois menaient à une mezzanine. Les lits se trouvaient juste au-dessus des bureaux, séparés par de petites penderies. Une rambarde de verre délimitait l'espace mezzanine, et permettait de voir la pièce du dessous. Et tout le mur du fond de la chambre était aussi en verre, et donnait sur le lac.  
Rien que pour ça, Hermione aurait accepté d'aller à Serpentard.  
Mais Drago la sortit de ses divagations.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ?

-Te rendre ta plume.

Sans rien dire, il tendit la main.  
Hermione en fut sidérée. Pas de « merci, j'espère que tu en a pris soin ? ». Elle sortit la plume de sa poche, et la plaça derrière son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, _Drago_ ?

Celui-ci hausse un sourcil, la main toujours tendue.

-Je t'aide si tu veux, on dit « s'il... »

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire, les mains et la plume toujours dans le dos, et commença à reculer doucement.

-Pas de « s'il te plaît », pas de plume, glissa-t-elle, taquine.

Alors Drago, avec un petit sourire en coin, s'avança à son tour.

-Donne-moi cette plume, Granger.

-Nope, s'exclama-t-elle, reculant toujours plus.

Soudain elle s'élança vers l'escalier, Drago sur ses talons. Elle avala les marches tandis qu'il la rattrapait, et il finit par l'attraper à la taille, en la balançant sur le lit le plus proche. Hermione se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait, riant à s'en exploser les cordes vocales tandis que Drago tentait de la maîtriser.

-Malfoy, lâche-moi ! s'époumona-t-elle, hors d'haleine.

-Rends-moi ma plume ! rétorqua-t-il, complètement décoiffé.

L'occasion était trop belle.  
Drago coinça Hermione, et se positionna au-dessus d'elle.  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et attendit de voir l'information remonter dans le cerveau de sa meilleure ennemie.  
Lentement, les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent de rose, quand elle se rendit compte que le beau Drago Malfoy était au-dessus d'elle, les cheveux en bataille, et qu'il la fixait du regard.  
Elle essaya de se dégager, mais peine perdue. Drago maintenait ses deux poignées immobiles, et était assis en haut de ses cuisses, l'immobilisant totalement. La cravate du blond pendait mollement au-dessus de sa tête, et des effluves de parfum lui parvenaient parfois, comme une brume qui lui abrutissait l'esprit.  
Gênée, elle baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus de soutenir le regard intense du blond.  
Alors Drago se releva, faisant de son mieux pour cacher le sourire en coin qui naissait en voyant le trouble qu'il avait réussi à causer chez la jeune femme.

_Trop facile._

Il décida que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui, et reprit un visage normal, amical.  
Elle penserait peut-être d'ailleurs que c'était elle qui était parvenue à le troubler lui.  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était redressée, et tentait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.  
Et se souvint de la cause de toute cette agitation. Elle se retourna, et attrapa la plume, coincée sous ses fesses. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Elle la tendit à Drago, en fixant un point sur son visage pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Merci.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, et à mi-chemin vers la porte, Drago lança avec un sourire suffisant :

-J'ai gagné.

Hermione, les joues toujours rouges, ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

-A charge de revanche !

Elle ouvrit la porte, et se dépêcha de sortir de là.  
Une fois encore, son cerveau se mit à analyser ce qui venait de se passer.  
Et Hermione dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Le Serpentard était fort. Très fort.  
On était déjà quasi à Noël, et elle savait pertinemment que le blond s'était rapproché d'elle, sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien. Ses tentatives de rester sur ses gardes ne servaient pas à grand-chose.  
Comme s'il la connaissait par cœur, et qu'il savait exactement quoi faire pour la toucher.  
Elle sentait qu'elle avait de moins en moins d'emprise sur son cerveau, chose bien agaçante pour une personne qui se targuait d'en avoir un hors-norme. Forcément, s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle on n'a pas d'emprise, c'était les sentiments.  
En quelques mois, lui et ses camarades l'avaient fait rire, frémir, bref, l'avaient fait sentir plus vivante que jamais. Et plus ça allait, plus elle se surprenait à penser à Drago hors du cadre de la compétition. Punaise.  
Elle le savait. Elle le savait très bien qu'elle finirait par tout oublier. Peut-être même nouer une amitié solide, si ce n'était pas des sentiments naissants, ou un cœur brisé.  
Elle pouvait parler de tout avec Théo. Et ils retrouvaient un peu de Ron en Blaise et son caractère boute-en-train. C'était un peu plus dur avec Pansy, qui ressemblait étrangement à un mix entre Lavande et Cho, pour sa superficialité et son attachement profond à Drago, mais Hermione s'accrochait. Ça avait été pareil avec Luna.  
Après avoir finalement vu les sombrals, son côté cartésien et elle avaient appris à accepter le grain de folie de Luna.

Ginny, elle, n'en était pas si sûre. Si Hermione n'était plus novice en amour, elle n'était pas aussi expérimentée que d'autres, et encore moins que Drago.  
Un soir, dans la Salle commune, elle réitéra une nouvelle fois sa mise en garde.

-Fais quand même attention, lui conseilla-t-elle en souriant.

Loin de toutes ces préoccupations car sûre que malgré tous les efforts du blond, elle ne céderait jamais à ses charmes, malgré toutes les bonnes émotions qui naissaient dans son cœur à son contact, Hermione hocha la tête sans y repenser à deux fois.

Ginny la regarda faire, et comprit que sa meilleure amie se voilait définitivement la face. Hermione, une personne au cœur aussi pur, ne pourrait qu'avoir le cœur brisé, et magistralement. Elle était beaucoup trop confiante, ou naïve, ou novice.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Ceux qui n'avaient pas la référence de "Il fait au moins, moins huit mille" honte sur vous haha ! (Astérix Mission Cléopâtre)**

**Par rapport à la Salle commune de Serpentard, j'ai sciemment changé les décors, parce que je considère -attention blasphème- que JKR n'a pas été la plus objective dans sa descrption des Maisons, et je pense que les 4 Salles communes sont accueillantes à leur manière, et pas que celle de Gryffondor, qui est apparemment la seule accueillante. Pour moi si la Salle n'est pas accueillante, les élèves ne vont pas vouloir y rester, et vu qu'ils sont en internant pendant toutes leurs études...c'est obligé que la direction a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour les mettre à l'aise !**

**Bref, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fera super plaisir !**

**Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucouuuuuuuuu ! (oui, je suis en forme aujourd'hui...)**

**Après lechapitre 2, voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On avance un peu dans le temps, vous voilà au mois de décembre !**

* * *

_3 décembre, dans la Cour pendant une pause, seule._

Hermione avait décidé de braver le froid écossais. Emmitouflée dans une épaisse parka, à laquelle elle avait ajouté un sort chauffant, elle lisait tout en observant la lande enneigée.  
Enfin, tentait de lire.  
Les mots défilaient devant ses yeux, mais ne s'imprimaient pas dans son esprit. Elle lisait les phrases trois ou quatre fois, tout en essayant de se débarrasser d'un souvenir dérangeant qui persistait à vouloir envahir son esprit.

Des jours qu'elle pensait à lui, à cause de cet instant maudit où elle l'avait aperçu torse nu.  
L'autre jour, en allant à la Salle de bain des préfets, privilège maintenant accordé à tous les « Huitième année », ils s'étaient quasi rentrés dedans.  
Comme par hasard, Ginny, qui était censée la rejoindre, était en retard.  
Et la sirène gardienne étant occupée à charmer un triton appartenant à un portrait du troisième étage, Hermione n'avait pas osé les interrompre, et était entrée directement. Elle s'était donc dirigée vers les vestiaires, sans se douter qu'ils étaient déjà occupés.  
Elle s'apprêtait à déboutonner sa chemise, quand il était apparu de derrière un casier.

_Phase 4. La troubler_

-Hermione ?

Celle-ci avait bondi, avant de se retourner, le cœur battant.  
Et Drago était là, en face d'elle, le torse encore humide, quelques gouttes qui s'attardaient dans son cou à cause de ses cheveux mouillés.

-Hum, pardon, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais déjà là, s'était-elle excusée en ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler son homologue du regard.

Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir des bouffées de chaleur en voyant la moindre parcelle de peau d'un corps masculin, mais quand même.  
Ses camarades avaient des préférences bien établies, type pas de poils sur le torse, pas de ventre, une barbe ou rien. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle craquait pour un rire plutôt qu'une cape à six cents Gallions, pour un regard plutôt que des abdos prononcés, pour un esprit éclairé plutôt qu'un gars bien monté.  
Mais force était de constater que même si elle n'était pas regardante, Drago valait quand même le détour. Une carrure un rien musclée grâce au Quidditch, un port de tête altier, des cheveux coiffés-décoiffés, et Merlin qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de cette goutte d'eau qui glissait le long de la mâchoire de Drago.  
Une vision troublante, qui l'avait rendue toute chose bien malgré elle.  
Drago avait ricané bien sûr.

-La vue te plaît, j'espère ? lui avait-il lancé, goguenard.

La réplique l'avait prise au dépourvu, alors sans y réfléchir avant, elle se mit à défaire le reste des boutons de sa chemise.  
Drago cherchait à la séduire ? Il n'était pas le seul à savoir comment faire.

-La vue est belle, effectivement, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Drago, stupéfait par la répartie et par le spectacle devant lui, ne put que hausser les sourcils, tout en la regardant faire.

Depuis quand Granger répliquait-elle ?

Peu à peu, se dévoilait un bout de peau, une clavicule, un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle.  
Intérieurement, Drago était captivé. Extérieurement, il attendait qu'elle ait fini son cirque.  
Et soudain...

-Herm', t'es là ?

Ginny, accourut, essoufflée. Et s'arrêta net en voyant qu'elle avait interrompu quelque chose. Malfoy, appuyé négligemment au mur, à moitié habillé, et Hermione, qui défaisait sa chemise.  
Elle s'en mordit les doigts d'avoir débarqué comme ça.

-Tu es en retard, Gin', fit Hermione en s'arrêtant.

-Oui, euh, désolée, répondit celle-ci, toujours rouge d'avoir couru.

Malfoy se redressa, mit sa chemise, et attrapa ses affaires.

-A plus Hermione. Weaslette, les salua-t-il en se détournant.

-Salut Drago, dit Hermione, se forçant à soutenir son regard.

La porte claqua, et Hermione souffla.

-Wow, c'était quoi ça ? demanda Ginny, dépassée.

-Je dirais de la tension sexuelle, mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, répondit Hermione, rougissante, en terminant de se déshabiller.

Les deux jeunes filles filèrent au bain, dans la baignoire magiquement agrandie selon leur souhait, pour qu'elles puissent nager. Les deux amies plongèrent, et passèrent un moment à commenter la scène qui venait de se passer. Et Hermione affirmait haut et fort qu'elle venait de porter un grand coup à Drago Malfoy. Pourtant, en son for intérieur, elle avait été troublée aussi...

* * *

Les jours défilèrent, et vint le temps de se préparer à rentrer chez soi pour les vacances de Noël.  
Drago Malfoy était content. Globalement son année se déroulait bien mieux qu'il l'espérait.  
Malgré ce qui s'était passé en juin 1998, ni lui ni aucun Serpentard ne subissait de brimades par rapport à leur implication durant la guerre.  
Les gens avaient compris que les enfants n'étaient pas leurs parents, s'étaient souvenus qu'ils se connaissaient avant tout ce merdier, et que si certains avaient totalement adhéré à l'idéologie de Voldemort, la justice s'était chargée de quasi tous les cas.  
Et surtout, ils n'étaient que des enfants.  
Drago Malfoy avait donc saisi sa chance de se sortir de tout ça, travaillait plus que jamais pour exceller aux examens, et jusqu'ici, il s'en sortait très bien.  
Et enfin, son plan de séduire la Miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard avançait comme sur des roulettes. Il avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor, et il avait surpris certains coups d'œil de la part de cette dernière -quand elle croyait qu'il ne la verrait pas- qui ne laissaient pas de place au doute.  
Drago Malfoy était bien présent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, et il en était pleinement satisfait. Il lui restait 6 mois pour la faire craquer, et il était plus que large.  
Il fallait maintenant mettre en place la prochaine partie de sa stratégie. _La toucher._  
Et il avait une occasion en or : Noël.

Un beau matin de décembre, il débarqua en trombe dès le petit-déjeuner, et s'affala sur le banc en face de celui de la Gryffondor, qui petit-déjeunait en compagnie de Ginny.

-Granger. Faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-il d'un ton sérieux, faisant douter les quelques élèves alentour.

Hermione avala sa gorgée de thé avant de répondre posément :

-C'est à cause des boutons sur ton kiki, chéri ? Ne t'en fais pas on va trouver une solution.

Blanc.  
Puis toute la tablée se mit à rire à gorge déployée.  
Drago, que bizarrement ça n'amusait pas tant que ça, attendit que les rires se calment avant de reprendre :

-Très drôle, Hermione Granger.

Hermione lui envoya un bisou dans l'air, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Drago.

-Bon, sérieusement. Je venais te proposer un truc, annonça Drago avec un grand sourire.

-Dis toujours, fit Hermione en recommençant à manger du porridge.

Ginny à côté d'elle, ne se remettait pas de la vanne de son amie, et regardait le blond avec des yeux moqueurs.  
Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil, le staccato endiablé de ses doigts sur la table faisant part de son agacement, ce qui fit encore plus sourire la benjamine Weasley.

-Ca te dirait qu'on fête Noël ensemble ?

Hermione eut un temps de pause, se demandant si elle était bien réveillée, et regarda Ginny pour qu'elle lui confirme qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.  
La rousse, elle, ne disait plus rien.

-Développe, dit finalement Hermione, après quelques instants de réflexion.

Drago eut un sourire victorieux. Elle dirait oui, c'était sûr.

-Je me disais que comme on sera séparés pour Noël puisqu'on sera dans nos familles pour le fêter, on pourrait faire un petit truc ensemble avant.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question.  
Drago jouait de cette ambiguïté pour tester les réactions de la Gryffondor.  
Hermione surprit le regard malicieux de Drago, et comprit.

-Ca me tente. On fête ça chez toi ou chez moi ? proposa-t-elle alors, entrant dans le jeu du blond.

Celui-ci, après une seconde de surprise, éclata de rire, et rendit les armes.  
Un peu plus loin, un élève s'empressait d'informer tout Poudlard, grâce à son parchemin magique, que « Malfoy et Granger vont bientôt conclure ! »

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je pensais qu'on pourrait tous se retrouver dans la Salle détente après les cours ?

« Ok, fausse alerte… »

-Excellente idée ! s'exclama Ginny, s'attirant un regard surpris d'Hermione.

-Parfait. Vous en parlez à Potter, je me charge de Blaise, Pansy et Théo ?

-Pas de souci ! répondit Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Drago se leva en souriant, leur souhaita un bon appétit, et alla rejoindre les autres, attablés un peu plus loin. Alors Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, les bras croisés.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Ma vieille, c'est une occasion en or de faire tourner la tête du Prince de Serpentard, lui expliqua Ginny avec un sourire calculateur.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, et Ginny s'empressa de lui expliquer son idée.

-Ecoute. Tu es clairement sous le charme de Malfoy. Ne nie, pas, c'est vrai. Bon, en même temps ça se comprend, il a été un ange avec toi depuis le début de cette année. Mais là, c'est à ton tour de le séduire ! N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui a lancé le pari ma grande, donc si j'étais toi, j'en profiterais pour en mettre plein la vue et me rapprocher encore plus de Drago-Quel-Beau-Fessier-Malfoy.

Hermione s'accorda une minute de réflexion, en rougissant à la remarque de son amie, qui l'avait par deux fois surprise en train d'admirer l'auguste postérieur de son rival.  
Il était vrai que depuis septembre, Drago avait réussi à passer outre toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était créée pour éviter de tomber sous son charme, et que le résultat était qu'elle se surprenait à le trouver attirant, drôle, charmant…et que si elle continuait à divaguer comme ça, elle était foutue.  
Ginny, voyant que l'idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de son amie, enfonça encore le clou :

-Oui Hermione, c'est nécessaire.

Vaincue, la brune posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie en s'imaginant tout ce qu'il faudrait faire pour essayer de gagner le pari, et faire tomber le charismatique Prince des Serpentard.  
Quand elle rejoint Harry au déjeuner, il était en grande conversation avec Neville à propos des bienfaits du thé aux orties avant d'aller dormir.  
Elle lui parla alors de l'idée de Drago, et insista bien sur le fait qu'elle y voyait un moyen d'avancer sur le pari pour qu'il accepte l'idée.

Le soir après les cours, le petit groupe se retrouva, pour parler de l'événement.

-Bon, comment on s'organise ? demanda Théo.

-Les gars ! J'ai une super idée ! cria Pansy, alors que les autres riaient au commentaire de Blaise « Pansy et une idée ? Vous êtes sûrs ? » Très dôle, Blaise. Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je viens de noter le nom de chaque personne sur un bout de parchemin, on va tous tirer un nom, et on devra offrir un petit cadeau de Noël à la personne concernée. Et personne ne dit qui il/elle a tiré !

-Oui, une sorte « Secret Santa », quoi, clarifia Ginny.

-C'est ça !

Le petit groupe se rapprocha alors du sac à main, et Harry tira en premier.

-Au petit sourire en coin qu'il a, je suis sûr qu'il a tiré Granger, commenta Blaise.

-Peut-être, fit Harry, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Une fois que tout le monde eut tiré, le groupe se sépara, après s'être mis d'accord sur l'heure et la date.

Le samedi suivant, ce fut la course aux cadeaux, parce que personne n'avait d'idées.  
Hermione, Ginny et Pansy se retrouvèrent donc pour aller faire des emplettes, profitant de la présence de la Serpentard pour connaître un peu mieux les goûts de Drago.  
Elles commencèrent par Zonko, mais le nombre élevé d'élèves présents, courant et hurlant partout, eut tôt fait de les faire fuir. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers la boutique Gaichiffon, espérant trouver n'importe quoi qui soit une idée de cadeau potable.  
Mais là encore, il y avait un monde fou dans le magasin.  
Découragées, les trois jeunes filles décidèrent d'arrêter là les frais, et pour se consoler de cette journée inutile, se rendirent aux Trois Balais.  
Elles commandèrent trois Bièraubeurres, et discutèrent de la journée, et encore une fois, des cadeaux.

-Bon, sans rien vous révéler, j'ai tiré un garçon, annonça Ginny.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Hermione et Pansy.

-Génial, maintenant on sait qu'on va devoir trouver une technique pour souffler des idées aux garçons, rigola Ginny.

-De toute façon il n'y a pas assez de choix ici, déclara Pansy. A part Zonko, et possiblement Honeydukes, je ne vois pas où on pourrait trouver des idées.

-Si seulement on avait plus de choix….se lamenta Ginny.

-Mais oui ! s'exclama alors Hermione.

Les deux autres jeunes filles se tournèrent alors vers elles, la mine interrogatrice.

-Il y a toujours le bureau de poste ! Il nous suffira simplement de passer commande, et on nous livrera même ça directement à Poudlard, sourit Hermione.

Les deux autres jeunes femmes se frappèrent le front de n'y avoir pas pensé avant. Les filles continuèrent à discuter, s'échangeant parfois des idées cadeau, quand elles entendirent des voix familières. Les garçons avaient eu la même idées qu'elles, et apparemment, en avaient eu marre aussi du monde dans les magasins.  
Le petit groupe se serra alors, et tout le monde commenta les achats ou non achats de la journée.

L'après-midi passa, et bientôt vint l'heure de rentrer.  
Drago se plaça stratégiquement près d'Hermione pour pouvoir discuter avec elle sur le chemin du retour, et réussit à se retrouver en bout de groupe pour lui parler de ce qui le tracassait sans oreilles indiscrètes.

-Bon Hermione, faut qu'on parle, chuchota Drago, en jetant un coup d'œil au groupe devant.

-Oulà, t'as un truc à m'avouer ? le taquina Hermione, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

-En fait, j'ai tiré une fille pour les cadeaux, et je sais pas du tout quoi lui offrir, lui révéla-t-il, la moue coupable.

-T'as tiré Ginny, c'est ça ? devina alors Hermione.

-Comment tu le sais ? fit alors Drago, les yeux agrandis d'étonnement.

-Tu es assez proche de Pansy pour savoir ce qu'elle aime, et tu serais allé voir Harry si c'était moi que tu avais tiré, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ok, t'as trouvé, se rendit-il. Donc, t'aurais pas deux-trois pistes à me donner ?

-Hmmm…Ginny n'est pas difficile, mais je te déconseille les parfums, maquillage, sacs et tout ça, car ce sont des cadeaux dont il faut être sûr que ça plaise, et Ginny a des goûts très sûrs en matière de mode. Cependant, je ne trahis rien en disant que Ginny rêve d'un pull blanc en soie d'araignée qu'elle a vu chez Tissard et Brodette, et qui ressemble beaucoup à celui que tu m'a prêté en début d'année….

-Merci Hermione, t'es la meilleure ! s'exclama Drago, s'empressant de noter l'idée.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la bande en faisant comme si de rien n'était, et se mêlèrent directement aux différentes conversations.

Drago écoutait distraitement Blaise et Pansy discuter du Noël qu'ils allaient passer dans leurs familles respectives, tout en étant dans la lune. Il se rendait compte que là tout de suite, il se sentait bien. En faisant le bilan de ces quelques mois, il se rendit compte que le pari lui avait permis d'avancer. Mine de rien, tout le beau monde autour de lui avait au fil des mois formé un petit groupe plutôt soudé, et Drago était sincèrement heureux d'avoir des amis plus ou moins proches, avec qui il passait de bons moments.  
Certes, Pansy, Blaise et Théo étaient ses amis, mais ça faisait du bien de mélanger un peu tout ça, et de pouvoir charrier quotidiennement des Gryffondor sans ressentir une once de culpabilité, malgré la guerre.  
Et Hermione s'était avérée être une jeune fille pleine de vie et souriante, pleine d'entrain quand elle n'était pas plongée dans ses livres ou en train d'étudier, et donc la répartie mettait un piquant bien apprécié à sa vie auparavant quelque peu monotone.

La semaine fila, et bientôt vint le vendredi soir avant les vacances.  
Hermione était nerveuse. Elle avait peur. Ginny avait raison, elle s'attachait de plus en plus au beau Serpentard, bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru au départ. Et s'il n'y avait en théorie rien de mal à ça, elle savait qu'elle, en revanche, était loin d'avoir créé un quelconque frisson chez le Serpentard.  
Alors que lui s'invitait quotidiennement dans ses pensées, quand elle se surprenait à repenser à la scène de la salle de bain, ou quand elle se surprenait à regarder Drago quand elle éclatait de rire. Tout le monde connaissait la chanson « Quand des gens éclatent de rire, observez vers qui leur regard se tourne pour savoir où penche leur cœur ».  
Et elle avait bien peur d'avoir laissé le sien chavirer face aux yeux gris intenses de Drago Malfoy.  
Mais il n'était pas que ça ! Il était aussi attentionné, charmeur, mauvais perdant, borné, intelligent, ponctuel, un rien guindé mais tellement attendrissant.  
Bref, Hermione sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle.  
Et ça la rendait folle. Ce défi n'était pas une formule qu'on pouvait apprendre par cœur, ni un cours théorique qu'elle pouvait utilise, encore moins une simple blague qui s'effacerait qu'importe le résultat à la fin de l'année. Et le fait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme de Drago l'empêchait elle de se donner les moyens pour le séduire, puisqu'elle était trop occupée à éviter de penser à lui. Cette constatation la plongea encore plus dans le désespoir le plus profond.

Et aussi rassurants Harry et Ginny eurent-ils été, Hermione savait que ce soir, elle saurait si Drago était définitivement hors de portée ou pas.

Le vendredi soir arriva, et les quatre Serpentard arrivèrent en premier.  
Les garçons avaient attendu Pansy dans la Salle commune, lui assurant qu'elle était magnifique dans sa robe noire en dentelle, puis ils s'étaient tous mis en route, leurs cadeaux sous le bras.

Ils avaient pris place dans un coin éloigné de la Salle de détente, avaient fait en sorte de créer un petit espace intime et chaleureux en bougeant les canapés et en faisant apparaître un petit sapin, et avaient attendu les trois Gryffondor.  
Qui étaient arrivés en retard, à cause de Ginny.  
Les sept amis s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était une soirée informelle entre amis, et Pansy, Hermione et les garçons avaient simplement fait un effort vestimentaire, mais Ginny avait un objectif en tête, et elle avait donc passé le temps qu'il fallait pour se faire belle.

Ils finirent tous par s'asseoir sur les canapés, Hermione prenant bien soin de ne pas se retrouver à côté de Drago. Malheureusement, il se retrouva en face d'elle, ce qui était encore pire.

Ils discutèrent, puis, n'y tenant plus, Pansy ordonna qu'on offre les cadeaux. Au départ, Théo proposa qu'on suive la règle du Secret Santa, c'est-à-dire qu'on dépose anonymement les cadeaux sous le petit sapin, mais Pansy étant trop curieuse, elle envoya au diable la règle du Secret Santa, et frappa Blaise pour qu'il s'active. Il tendit alors son paquet à Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
Celle-ci le déballa, et en resta sciée.  
Blaise lui avait offert une magnifique montre haut-de-gamme moldue de chez IWC, une Da Vinci Automatic 36 en acier fin. Hermione l'admira un instant puis sauta au cou de Blaise.

-Blaise ! Mais t'es fou ! s'écria Hermione, n'osant même ouvrir le cadeau. C'est beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter !

-Chérie, quand tu es héritier d'une fortune de plusieurs millions de Gallions, tu peux te permettre de faire plaisir. Ecoute. J'ai demandé conseil, et une mon petit doigt m'a dit que c'était un de tes rêves d'avoir une belle montre au poignet, alors voilà ! Ca me fait plaisir, termina Blaise en lui tendant doucement le paquet.

-Je … commença Hermione, encore trop gênée pour ouvrir la boîte et admirer la merveille.

-Ce n'est pas négociable, fit-il avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Hermione finit par acquiescer, et ouvrit précautionneusement le cadeau, aux anges.

Drago, qui était en face d'elle, fut touché par le rire frais et le sourire rayonnant et sincère de la jeune Gryffondor. C'était quand elle était se lâchait qu'elle était la plus ravissante.

Drago offrit le pull conseillé par Hermione à Ginny, qui sauta au plafond, Harry offrit de magnifiques gants-bonnet-écharpe d'une très grande enseigne sorcière de qualité à Pansy, qui en fut ravie, Ginny offrit une bonne bouteille d'un vieux Whisky de qualité à Drago, qui se fit un devoir de le faire goûter à tout le monde, puis Théo tendit son cadeau à Harry, une cape sorcière d'excellente qualité, aux grandes propriétés magiques.  
Quand il expliqua cela à Harry, les trois Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, provoquant la confusion chez les Serpentard, mais ne voulurent jamais expliquer pourquoi.  
Ensuite, Pansy tendit son cadeau à Blaise, des pâtisseries qu'elle avait spécialement commandées de France, et auxquelles elle avait jeté un sort pour qu'elles restent fraîches jusqu'à déballage.  
Enfin, Hermione tendit un petit paquet à Théo, qu'il accepta avec curiosité.  
Il déballa le paquet, et découvrit un stylo d'une grande enseigne moldue de qualité, dont l'agrafe était gravée à son nom.  
Il sortit le stylo, et bien que ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait, fut touché par le fait qu'elle ait pensé à faire graver son nom dessus. Hermione se pencha vers lui, et se lança alors joyeusement dans une petite explication :

-C'est un stylo moldu que j'ai fait venir par mes parents. C'est ce que j'utilise en classe. C'est super pratique parce que tu peux écrire sans avoir besoin de retremper ton stylo toutes les trois secondes. En fait il y a de l'encre à l'intérieur, qui te dure assez pour écrire toute la journée sans souci ! Oh et je t'ai mis quelques recharges dedans aussi, acheva-t-elle, fière de son cadeau.

-Mais c'est génial comme invention ! s'exclama Théo, faisant sans attendre apparaître un parchemin pour tester direct son cadeau.

Quand les sorciers virent le stylo en action, tous en voulurent un aussi.  
Et Drago remarqua, une fois encore, combien l'esprit brillant d'Hermione pouvait faire des merveilles. Elle était contente en faisant des cadeaux, souriait dès que quelque chose la rendait heureuse, et donnait de son temps et son esprit affûté pour aider les autres sans jamais baisser les bras. Et, plus que tout, c'était elle qui avait permis que les Serpentard présents soient en quelques sortes acceptés et non stigmatisés par les autres.  
Cette jeune femme avait un cœur d'or.

Bien malgré elle, sa spontanéité, sa douceur et sa joie de vivre se révélaient peu à peu à Drago, qui était petit à petit touché par les détails qu'il remarquait chez la jeune Gryffondor.  
Malgré elle, Hermione Granger avait provoqué des remous dans le cœur de glace de Drago Malfoy en étant elle-même.

Enfin, Hermione surprit le regard attendri de Drago sur elle. Et rougit.

Les jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter gaiement pendant des heures, ne voulant pas écourter cette si belle soirée.  
Vers 1h, Ginny se sentit fatiguée, et Blaise se proposa d'aller la raccompagner, car de toute façon il se levait aux aurores le lendemain, sa mère venant directement le chercher.

Quelques heures plus tard, les autres, fatigués aussi, décidèrent enfin d'aller se coucher.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le grand escalier, et Drago prit soin de marcher lentement à côté d'Hermione, faisant durer un peu plus le plaisir.

-Tu étais magnifique ce soir, Granger, souffla-t-il en la regardant.

-Merci Malfoy, répondit Hermione sans le regarder.

-Et crois-le ou pas, je le pense vraiment, fit-il alors que le groupe s'arrêtait.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se demandant si elle devait répondre ou dire directement bonne nuit à tout le monde et remonter avec Harry.  
Drago choisit pour elle. Il se pencha vers elle, et posa un baiser léger comme une plume sur la joue douce de la Gryffondor, sentant par la même occasion et pour la première fois la légère odeur de rose noir de son parfum.  
Il se recula ensuite, presque enivré par les yeux noisette perlés d'or de la jeune femme, qu'elle avait à présent plongé dans les siens.

-Bonne nuit, Drago, souffla alors Hermione en souriant avant de se détourner et de remonter avec Harry sans se retourner.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves repartaient chez eux pour deux semaines pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans leur famille.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa !**

**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) (je vous vois lire, mais j'aimerais bien que vous preniez deux secondes pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé aussi !)**

**Prochain chapitre : une petite vengeance, un pas de géant**

**Alice**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola todos !**

**Tout d'abord, un remerciement spécial à Lia9749 qui a commenté chacun des chapitres...**

**Ensuit, pour vous présenter un peu ce chapitre...non, je vous laisse le découvrir, mais je pense que vous allez être contents :)  
Pourquoi ? Parce que l'histoire avance bien sûr...**

* * *

_Soirée du Nouvel an, Salle commune des Serpentard, 8 janvier, heure inconnue_

La fête battait son plein, certains étaient à peine ivres alors que d'autres, comme Blaise, étaient complètement morts. Puis, il y avait Harry et Drago, tout à fait sobres, se battant pour la place de champion.  
En effet, l'esprit de compétition était toujours là, et ils avaient décidé de trancher une bonne fois pour toute.  
De chaque côté d'une table, on avait disposé, en forme de pyramide, dix verres de Bièreaubeurre. Chaque joueur de chaque équipe devait lancer un vif d'or, préalablement ensorcelé pour ne pas s'activer, dans un des verres de l'équipe adverse, et leur faire boire le contenu s'il y avait but. L'objectif étant bien sûr d'éliminer tous les verres de l'équipe adverse.  
Et puisqu'il n'y a pas de compétition sans rivalité, les deux équipes s'affrontant étaient bien évidemment les Gryffondor (Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville) contre les Serpentard (Blaise, Drago, Pansy, Astoria).  
L'alcool coulait à flot, et les filles, qui malheureusement n'avaient rien mangé, ne tardèrent pas à se sentir légèrement ivre. Ginny braillait qu'elle allait mettre une branlée à Blaise, Pansy et Astoria ne s'embarrassaient même pas d'un lancer correct et buvaient peu importe le résultat, et Hermione chavirait dangereusement.  
Non, Hermione Granger ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Après plusieurs parties, on amena un canapé pour les joueurs et pour les supporters qui les regardaient jouer.  
Drago venait de lancer, c'était donc Hermione qui buvait et qui jouait. Elle lança tant bien que mal la balle, mais rata de peu le verre le plus éloigné. Elle se détourna alors en riant, et vit Drago, qui du canapé l'observait d'un œil amusé.

Finalement, Hermione Granger n'était pas si coincée que ça. Il pensait qu'elle était du genre à sermonner les autres parce qu'ils buvaient, mais il semblait que la guerre lui avait fait voir le monde sous un autre angle. Certes elle était toujours aussi miss Je-sais-tout et aimait montrer qu'elle avait raison, mais prenait dorénavant moins les choses à cœur, et était plus détendue. Elle s'avérait aussi être une redoutable « adversaire » en matière de débats, et arrivait presque toujours à lui rabattre le caquet, à son plus grand agacement. Malgré ça, Drago était de plus en plus charmé par la personnalité piquante d'Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci venait de laisser sa place à Neville, et décida qu'elle allait faire une petite pause pour se reposer les poignets et gagner à la prochaine manche.  
Elle se dirigea alors en tanguant légèrement vers lui, et pris la main offerte qu'il lui tendait.  
Elle se retrouva alors à moitié sur ses genoux.

-Quel prodigieux lancer, Granger ! plaisanta Drago, en référence à la balle qui avait éclaboussé Théo.

-Oh arrête ! On peut pas tout avoir ! lui répondit-elle, les yeux qui pétillaient.

-Bah si ! Regarde-moi ! Beau, intelligent, drôle, sportif, doué…rétorqua Drago malicieusement.

-Fais gaffe, si tu continues, on pourra jouer avec ta tête qui enfle, fit Hermione en levant la main pour lui remettre une mèche, puis une autre, puis une autre.

Arrêt momentané de l'activité cardiaque.

Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione était en train de faire ?!  
Celle-là, Drago ne l'avait vue venir.  
Certains aimaient qu'on leur embrasse le cou, d'autre qu'on leur masse le dos, Drago aimait qu'on lui gratouille les cheveux. Et là vu comme c'était parti, avec Hermione en travers de ses genoux, en train de lui tripoter ses belles boucles blondes, il n'allait pas faire long feu.

Hermione se rendit compte que Drago s'était figé.  
Elle croisa son regard, et dessoûla immédiatement. Son regard gris granit lui fit l'effet d'un saut dans la neige glacée en étant tout nu.  
Elle n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand avait-elle tant d'audace ?  
Elle se rendit alors compte de leur proximité. Proche comme elle l'était, elle pouvait distinguer les éclats dorés dans ses yeux, et l'odeur masquée de son parfum, masculin mais pas invasif.

Autour d'eux, les gens, qui avaient l'habitude de les voir proches, mais pas à ce point, se rappelèrent des débuts de leur « amitié », et s'empressèrent de commenter, voire de prendre des photos, sortant les parchemins. Ce soir, on pariait sur un possible baiser en public, qui serait alors en première page du journal le lendemain. Les conversations allaient bon train, car c'était là la première vraie preuve qu'on avait que leur relation _avait_ avancé. Enfin, en théorie.  
Ils épièrent plus ou moins discrètement les deux meilleurs ennemis, priant pour que les secondes défilent plus vite.

Inconscients du drame romantique que vivait la moitié de la salle, Drago et Hermione se contemplaient toujours.  
Hermione finit par rigoler, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Drago.

-J'ai envie de…souffla-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle se retint juste à temps. La bièreaubeurre avait peut-être quitté son corps, mais il n'était pas question de se dévoiler. Heureusement, elle avait murmuré ça dans l'oreille de Drago, et il n'avait par conséquent pas pu voir la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues.

Elle se redressa alors pour se redonner contenance.  
Par mégarde, ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche pleine et pâle de Drago. Elle la fixa un peu plus longtemps que la décence ne le permettait, et quand elle releva les yeux, elle croisa le regard plus sombre de Drago, qui avait remarqué son petit manège.  
Gênée, elle baissa alors de nouveau la tête.  
Au bruit interrogatif de Drago, elle se contenta d'ajouter en riant légèrement :

-J'ai un peu bu…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago passa les bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, lui frottant le dos, pour essayer de faire passer ce qu'il pensait être une nausée, de la gêne, ou une regrettable action manquée.

-Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte, répondit Drago en souriant.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, et pour rattraper tout ça, ainsi que la trentaine de paires d'yeux qui les fixaient maintenant sans aucune vergogne, Drago ajouta :

-Granger si tu me vomis dessus je te tue.

* * *

_Le lendemain _

Elle sortit d'un cours de sortilèges, complètement lessivée par toutes les tentatives qu'elle avait fait pour réussir ce nouveau sort. Harry et Neville, eux, avaient mis moins de cœur à l'ouvrage, mais étaient comme par hasard aussi épuisés qu'elle.  
Elle se retint de les charrier, et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.  
Seulement en chemin, ils entendaient des murmures à leur passage, on leur jetait des regards en coin.  
Harry et Neville ne firent attention à rien, trop occupés à parier sur la victoire de Gryffondor au prochain match de Quidditch, mais Hermione sentait le poids de tous ces élèves sur sa nuque.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on discute encore sur toi, Harry, lança-t-elle pour se rassurer.

-Impossible, Slugghorn n'a pas fait de favoritisme cette semaine, se défendit Harry en souriant.

Neville suggéra alors que c'était peut-être simplement la notoriété d'Harry qui faisait encore des siennes.  
Après quelques minutes à observer discrètement les autres pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, Harry devint clairement mal à l'aise.

-Hermione...ce n'est pas à cause de moi...

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son trouble.

-Écoute.

Et effectivement, en laissant traîner ses oreilles, Hermione comprit que c'était d'elle qu'on parlait.  
Elle s'approcha furieusement de deux Quatrième année, qui gloussaient en regardant le journal tout en la pointant du doigt.  
Hermione leur arracha d'un coup sec le papier, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.  
Et elle devint blanche.  
Il n'avait pas osé.  
Cette sale fouine décolorée n'avait pas osé faire ça.  
Elle fonça sur le petit Troisième année en charge du journal, et lui demanda d'un ton un peu trop calme qui lui avait fourni cette photo. Il lui apporta la réponse qu'elle attendait, lui expliquant qu'il l'avait mise en première page, parce que « c'était encore plus beau que Potter battu au bière-pong »

Sans un mot mais la moutarde lui montant au nez plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour le dire, elle courut vers la Grande salle, Harry et Neville sur ses talons, cherchant toujours à comprendre.  
Elle arriva aux portes, essoufflée.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il...commença Harry, en essayant de la rejoindre.

-Il va payer, déclara Hermione, le regard noir.

Harry, comprenant qu'il valait mieux battre en retraite, se contenta de la suivre sans rien dire, Neville derrière.  
Hermione se dirigea vers les tables, où Drago était effectivement attablé, et en train de déguster ses pommes de terre sautées.

-Drago ? Fit Hermione, d'une voix dangereusement douce.

-Oui ? Répondit Drago, tout sourire.

Un grand bruit retentit, puis plus rien. Silence complet dans la Grande Salle.  
Hermione venait d'asséner une gifle retentissante à Drago.

-Ça t'apprendra à diffuser des photos humiliantes de moi sans mon accord.

Neville attrapa un des tracts qui circulaient, et Harry et lui purent découvrir, comme tout le monde, le cliché d'une Hermione passablement éméchée, entourée de Serpentard, ainsi que de Drago qui lui dessinait joyeusement des phallus sur le visage. On voyait Hermione rire sous les chatouilles du stylo, puis s'en emparer pour dessiner à son tour sur quelqu'un d'autre. Donc non seulement sa réputation était ruinée en tant qu'élève sérieuse auprès des élèves et des professeurs, mais le pire, le pire était qu'elle ne s'en rappelait pas.  
Par contre, que Godric lui vienne en aide, elle se rappelait parfaitement de la scène qu'ils avaient créée sur le canapé. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque voulu que ce soit ça qui paraisse en première page, plutôt que cette humiliation.  
Merlin lui en était témoin, elle se vengerait.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Un bon bain, après une journée de cours harassante, ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.  
Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain des préfets, rêvant déjà d'un bon bain moussant et massant.  
Elle passa le tableau de la sirène, absente, et commença à retirer ses pulls.  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix.

Traversant le couloir à pas de loup, elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte entrebâillée, et assista à un beau spectacle. Blaise Théo et Drago étaient tous les trois dans l'immense baignoire, en train de se prélasser en se racontant des conner…des histoires.  
Décidément, Drago Malfoy avait vraiment effet sur elle.

Avant même de s'en offusquer, son esprit se mit à concocter un plan diabolique. Hermione sourit malicieusement. Elle tenait sa vengeance.  
Ils étaient dos à elle, aussi elle s'avança silencieusement, tendit sa baguette, et jeta un sort pour rendre l'eau glacée.

Un triple « Putain ! » retentit alors, mêlé au fou-rire instantané d'Hermione.

Les trois amis se retournèrent direct, et virent que l'instigatrice de leurs malheurs se foutait d'eux.  
Criant de rage, ils sortirent du bain et essayèrent de se jeter sur elle.  
Malheureusement pour eux, elle avait toujours sa baguette, et savait extrêmement bien s'en servir…Ils glissèrent, se rendant enfin compte qu'une femme qu'ils ne voulaient pas mettre dans leur lit les avait vus dans le plus simple appareil.

Théo, horrifié, conjura prestement un _accio_, qui fit venir des serviettes.

-Putain Granger, je te déteste ! cria Drago, dont l'égo était blessé parce qu'il avait été surpris, pas parce qu'elle l'avait vu nu.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir affichée devant tout le monde ! rétorqua Hermione, riant toujours. Théo, Blaise, vous n'aviez qu'à l'en empêcher !

Et elle fila avant que l'un d'entre eux ne mette la main sur sa baguette.  
Tant pis pour la bonne douche, leur tête horrifiée en valait bien plus le coup.  
Riant encore, elle fila à la tour de Gryffondor raconter son aventure à Ginny.

-Mais tout nus…tout nus ? redemanda la rousse, étonnée du courage de son amie.

-Ouaip, tous les trois nus comme des vers ! clama Hermione, encore fière de son coup.

-Et alors ? Qui a le plus le droit de se vanter ? la taquina Ginny, qui savait qu'un rien pourrait faire piquer un fard à son amie.

-Euuuuh…je sais pas, c'est allé beaucoup trop vite, balbutia Hermione, bien trop rapidement pour que le mensonge passe.

-Menteuse ! la charria Ginny, pas dupe pour un sou. T'aurais dû prendre une photo !

Hermione, qui se doutait que quelque chose se passait entre Blaise et Ginny depuis le retour des vacances, décida d'en rajouter une couche, pour son amie qui se moquait un peu trop d'elle.

-En y repensant…c'est vrai que Blaise est bien foutu ! lança-t-elle, l'air de rien.

-Si tu sav…commença Ginny, avant de s'arrêter net.

Un air coupable sur le visage, et Hermione avait sa réponse.

-Alors, Blaise et toi, hein ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Et Ginny passa la soirée à lui raconter comme le beau métis et elle s'étaient rapprochés, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle voulait lui dire qu'Hermione, à trop jouer avec le feu, allait finir par se brûler les ailes comme elle.

* * *

_7 février, aux alentours de 21h, salle de bain des préfets._

Drago Malfoy était un Serpentard. Un Serpentard savait que la revanche était un plat qui se mangeait froid, et pouvait par conséquent être d'une patience d'ange.  
Après la gifle puis l'eau gelée, il était bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
Aussi, il s'était attiré les faveurs de la sirène, et mijotait son coup.  
Un soir, l'opportunité se présenta enfin.  
Hermione, après avoir fait exceptionnellement du tutorat avec des Cinquième années, avait décidé d'aller se faire masser par les jets de la salle de bain, salvateurs et ensorcelés pour ressembler à ceux d'un spa.

Il attendit qu'elle entre dans la pièce, qu'elle se change, et s'y glissa à son tour.  
Il jeta un œil, et vit qu'elle était adossée à la baignoire, le dos massé par les jets, un petit coussin sur la tête et sa baguette à côté d'elle pour changer la musique.  
Il se faufila discrètement près d'elle, et jeta son sort.

Hermione, apaisée comme jamais par les bienfaits des jets, sentis des gratouillis au niveau du ventre et des aisselles. Elle se gratta, pensant que ce n'était rien, mais la sensation ne s'évapora pas. Elle sentit que des fourmillements venaient s'ajouter au niveau de ses pieds.  
Alors Malfoy éclata de rire derrière elle, la faisant se retourner d'un bond.

Luttant pour attraper une serviette sans trop en dévoiler et pour résister aux chatouilles, elle regardait Malfoy l'observer sans aucune pitié.

-Putain...Malfoy...arrête ça...tout de suite ! avait-elle crié entre deux éclats de rire.

Il s'était approché, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne s'attaque pas à un Malfoy impunément.

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, et sous l'ordre d'un sort informulé, les guilis s'était faits plus intenses.  
Elle avait ri à gorge déployée, et s'était tortillée pour échapper à ces assaillants invisibles.

-Malfoy ! Arrête ! avait-elle hurlé, la sensation devenant insoutenable.

Il s'était encore rapproché, et avait murmuré à son oreille :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux rageurs. Il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas de s'abaisser à supplier.

-Va crever, lui avait-elle craché, gardant le sourire en surface, car elle savait qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

Il s'était redressé, et les guilis s'étaient lentement transformés en une douce torture. Elle était à genoux par terre, tentant de tenir sa serviette d'une main et se raccrochant à un meuble de bain de l'autre. Elle avait mal aux abdos, aux joues, elle sentait ses forces s'amenuiser et l'air aussi. Rire devenait insupportable, et Drago continuait de la regarder en la narguant, se tortillant par terre.

-Putain Malfoy... J'ai compris...arrête ça...TOUT DE SUITE, avait-elle ordonné, alors qu'elle devait maintenant se tenir les côtes à deux mains.

Il s'était baissé vers elle, et avait répété sa question, avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Drago Lucius Malfoy...tu vas arrêter ça...maintenant...Je suffoque ! avait-elle continué, voyant que ça ne marchait pas.

Il ne fit rien, et elle sut qu'elle pouvait mourir de rire que ça ne lui ferait rien.

-Drago..._s'il te plaît_..., avait-elle crié, des larmes coulant sur son visage et sa gorge.

Il avait affiché un sourire victorieux et soudain tout s'était arrêté. Encore une fois elle se rendait compte que son compagnon magnait très bien l'art de la magie, et que cette fois, c'était elle qui en faisait les frais.  
Elle avait repris son souffle, et Drago lui avait lancé :

-Réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de t'en prendre à moi.

Elle l'avait regardé d'un œil noir, et lui avait savouré ce moment.

Forçant son esprit à se détourner de la vision alléchante d'une Hermione vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une courte serviette pour cheveux, il se détourna, priant pour que la boucle soit bouclée.

* * *

_Hall d'entrée de Poudlard, 10 février, 20h_

Le petit groupe avait passé l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée à jouer dans la neige fraîche de février, et n'avait même pas vu l'heure passer, ratant au passage le dîner.  
Mais ce n'était pas grave, car les Serpentard, encore eux, avaient pensé à amener des Bièreauwhiskypurfeu, invention de Blaise (de la bièreaubeurre mélangée à du whisky pour feu, tout simplement) pour éviter de mourir de soif. Mourir de faim par contre ça c'est pas grave.  
Qu'importe, les quatre Serpentard avaient mis la raclée de leur vie aux trois Gryffondor à la bataille de boules de neige, et ils pourraient toujours passer dans les cuisines exceptionnellement, les elfes se feraient une joie de leur préparer un petit casse-croute.

La joyeuse bande de larrons en foire bien éméchés en Huitième année (plus Ginny) avait bu plus que prévu, et le spectacle n'avait clairement pas été décevant.  
Et là, nos chers amis, qui avaient quand même assez de jugeote pour ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu au risque de subir les foudres du grand dragon, j'ai nommé, Mme McGonagall, étaient rentrés, et se dirigeaient présentement vers le grand escalier, afin de retrouver leurs Salles communes respectives.

Ils étaient à peine rentrés qu'une certaine brune avait décidé d'en faire des siennes de nouveau.

Hermione, dont l'alcool présent dans son verre d'alcool avait commencé à faire effet il y a bien longtemps, eut un éclair de génie. Merci les effets désinhibants du whisky.

Nos chers amis, qui tentaient vainement d'être discrets mais qui ressemblaient à un troupeau de gnous en pleine migration, avançaient en tête. Juste derrière, se trouvaient Blaise et Ginny, qui semblaient comploter pour pouvoir s'échapper.  
Hermione, qui gloussait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un bras coincé sous celui de Harry et l'autre sous celui de Drago, se jeta un sort informulé pour que son lacet se défasse.  
Elle trébucha alors, manquant de faire chavirer tout le groupe.  
Drago, dont les réflexes n'étaient en rien atténués par la « légère ivresse » qui s'était emparée de lui, releva promptement sa voisine, en essayant de ne pas se moquer d'elle trop fort.

-Attends, je vais refaire mon lacet sinon je vais retomber ! chuchota Hermione, s'arrêtant et essayant de trouver sa chaussure dans la pénombre.

Elle se baissa de nouveau, mais tangua en essayant d'aller trop vite.

-Dis donc petite poivrote, tu vas finir par avoir des bleus partout, et c'est moi qu'on accusera demain ! répondit Drago en riant, s'arrêtant aussi pour lui tenir le bras.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et aide-moi, souffla Hermione, qui cherchait à gagner du temps.

Les autres continuaient d'avancer tant bien que mal, et Blaise et Ginny avaient disparu. Drago lança un faible _Lumos_ et Hermione put rapidement refaire la boucle.  
Drago, qui s'en allait retrouver les autres, se retrouva retenu par Hermione. Elle tendit la main, et le retint par le coude. Il se retourna, surpris au contact de la main gracile qui l'avait arrêté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Sa voix s'éteignit quand il vit le regard déterminé mais apeuré de la Gryffondor.  
Elle vint lentement à lui, et ils eurent un temps infini pour se regarder, sonder l'autre par leurs yeux qui ne se quittaient pas.  
Le temps sembla s'arrêter, le bruit s'effacer, remplacé par une tension électrique qui durait depuis des semaines maintenant. La sensation de crainte qui s'était nichée au creux de leur ventre sembla s'exacerber.  
Il la fixa, et sut. C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas, à lui de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.  
Il fit un pas, la regardant toujours dans les yeux pour bien vérifier qu'il n'allait pas se prendre une baffe -oui, elle en était capable, la diablesse !- mais elle ne fit que l'attendre, peut être avec une pointe d'appréhension dans ses yeux agrandis par la faible lumière du couloir.

Il s'approcha, posa doucement une main sur sa joue douce, et l'espace d'une interminable seconde, fut sur le point de tout abandonner.  
_C'est un piège_. _Je ne peux pas me permettre de continuer comme ça. Un baiser, et c'est fini. Tout, mais pas céder…_

Hermione, que l'attente rendait littéralement folle, se demanda aussi ce qui au nom de Merlin lui était bien passé par la tête. Mais la tension qui s'accumulait entre eux devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, et elle mourrait d'envie de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé lors de cette fameuse soirée du Nouvel an, pour enfin pouvoir classer cet épisode…troublant.  
Elle releva les yeux, et l'espace d'une interminable seconde, pensa à tout lâcher.  
_Un baiser et c'est terminé. J'aurai relâché la tension, je pourrai effacer tout ça de mon esprit, tout reviendra à la normale. Tout, mais pas succomber à ses beaux yeux…_

Drago cogitait, mais il en avait marre de se restreindre.

-Et puis merde. Rien à foutre.

Depuis ce fameux événement dans leur Salle commune, Drago aussi avait bien envie de goûter aux lèvres interdites d'Hermione Granger.  
Il prit son visage en coupe, et baissa la tête. Hermione, les bras le long du corps, se préparait à l'impact. Elle vit son visage s'approcher, et ferma les yeux.  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, douces mais chargées de l'arôme de l'alcool et d'un goût frais de neige pour Hermione.  
Un quart de seconde plus tard, Hermione reprenait ses esprits et venait s'accrocher à la cape de Drago, tentant fiévreusement de ne pas défaillir, mais aussi de l'attirer encore plus à elle.  
Il caressa sa joue, et la poussa vers le mur derrière elle. Un déclic se fit, et ils approfondirent le baiser. Drago était collé à Hermione qui était collée au mur, tandis qu'elle fourrageait dans ses cheveux, leurs lèvres se découvrant encore et encore.

-Les gars, vous êtes où ?

La lueur d'une baguette se rapprochait, et Harry et Pansy les appelaient.  
Ils se séparèrent d'un coup, priant pour ne pas avoir l'air de lapins pris dans les phares d'une voiture.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une seconde, s'interrogeant silencieusement sur ce qui venait de se passer.  
Un baiser digne d'un baiser de cinéma, et avec l'engouement qui va avec. Absolument pas le genre de baiser qu'on donnait dans le cadre d'un pari.

-On est là ! On cherchait Blaise et Ginny ! lança Hermione, à qui rien n'échappait.

Pendant la seconde de battement, ils en profitèrent pour se reconstituer une mine joyeuse et enthousiaste, Hermione ne réussissant pas à cacher son trouble.  
Apparemment, personne n'avait rien vu.

Ce que les deux meilleurs ennemis ne savaient pas, c'est que les autres s'y attendaient. Après cinq mois de « compétition », leurs amis avaient compris qu'ils étaient voués à la perte. Ginny en avait parlé avec Pansy, qui en avait parlé avec tout le monde.  
Évidemment que c'était un jeu perdu d'avance. Évidemment que l'un des deux voire les deux finiraient par s'attacher et développer des sentiments. Évidemment qu'ils n'en avaient pas conscience.  
Hermione l'innocente et Drago l'handicapé des sentiments …un cocktail explosif, mais qui dans l'esprit du groupe, ferait quitte ou double.  
Alors leurs amis avaient unanimement décidé de jouer les aveugles. C'était Hermione et Drago qui avaient décidé de se foutre dans la mouise, à eux de se sortir de cet épineux problème. Ils ne diraient rien, ni s'ils se rapprochaient, ni s'ils s'éloignaient. Ils effacèrent leurs paris, parce qu'ils savaient très bien que les deux protagonistes étaient allés trop loin pour s'en sortir indemnes.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et leurs amis sentirent un changement radical d'attitude entre Hermione et Drago. Elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, alors que lui ne faisait que la fixer du regard.

Hermione jurait ses grands dieux que plus jamais ça ne se reproduirait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de recommencer.

Et bien évidemment, ça recommença.

_Dernier cours de la journée, couloir du rez-de-chaussée, 12 février_

Hermione, de nouveau volontaire pour faire du tutorat avec des Cinquième années, sortait de sa séance quand Peeves apparut et se fit un devoir de lui envoyer toutes les feuilles mortes se trouvant sur son passage.  
Les feuilles volaient violemment vers son visage, et après quatre ou cinq demandes d'arrêter, elle comprit que l'esprit frappeur ne renoncerait pas.  
Elle se mit alors à courir, Peeves à sa suite, et tout en regardant derrière elle pour essayer de le semer, elle fonça droit sur Blaise, Théo et Drago qui sortaient de cours.

Peeves, ravi d'avoir de nouvelles cibles, leur balança en plus des pommes de pin, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Tous les élèves aux alentours allèrent se cacher dans les salles impossibles à atteindre, telles les Salles communes ou la bibliothèque, et Blaise et Théo et Drago et Hermione, dans leur course, se retrouvèrent séparés.  
Drago, tenant la main d'Hermione pour la faire courir plus vite, décida au dernier moment d'ouvrir le placard à balais attenant à la statue d'un chevalier mort depuis des siècles.  
Blaise et Théo, qui ne les avaient pas vu faire puisqu'ils étaient en tête, continuèrent sans eux sans se poser de question.

Le problème était que le placard était conçu pour contenir des balais…pas deux personnes essoufflées. Drago et Hermione, à bout de souffle d'avoir couru, ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte de l'exiguïté du placard.  
Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, tentant de reprendre son souffle, tandis que lui adossait sa tête à la paroi, essayant d'entendre si l'esprit frappeur était toujours dans les parages.

-Granger, si tu pouvais éviter de souffler comme un bœuf obèse et asthmatique, ça m'arrangerait.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un coup sur le bras, laissant échapper un rire.  
Après quelques minutes, leurs souffles se calmèrent, et ils prirent enfin conscience qu'ils étaient dans un placard à balai, dont le seul occupant rentrait douloureusement dans le dos de Drago, qui s'appuya alors sur Hermione, provoquant un frisson inattendu chez celle-ci.

-Drago, si tu pouvais éviter de m'imposer ton poids de bœuf obèse, ça m'arrangerait. Je ne sens plus mes côtes.

Hermione exagérait un peu, mais vu leur position, elle n'avait pas le choix. Drago était affalé sur elle. Son torse était collé au sien, et le nez de la brune se trouvait pile à la base du coup de son camarade.

-Tu m'excuseras Hermione, mais ce n'est que du muscle, répondit-il d'un sourire. Tu peux même vérifier…et fais ça bien, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grivois.

-Idiot, s'entendit-elle répondre, louant le ciel que seul un rai de lumière ne les éclaire, sinon il aurait remarqué le rouge qui commençait à lui monter aux joues.

Il se poussa néanmoins, prenant appui sur ses bras de part et d'autre d'Hermione, et faisant en sorte qu'ils ne se touchaient que quand ils inspiraient.  
Et maintenant, c'était encore pire… Maintenant qu'ils avaient repris leur souffle, ils avaient tout le loisir de laisser leurs sens s'éveiller.  
Ainsi, Hermione se retrouva soudain très consciente de l'odeur masculine de Drago, son parfum mêlé à une odeur plus diffuse due au cours de potion duquel il sortait.  
Drago se retrouva très conscient de la poitrine d'Hermione qui s'écrasait sur son torse à chaque inspiration, de sa tête relevée vers lui, et de ses grands yeux noisette bordés de longs cils épais.

De nouveau, ils se fixaient du regard sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge.  
Chacun appréhendait les secondes qui suivraient.

_Est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'elle en a envie ?_

D'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément, libérant une énergie jusque-là refoulée dans leurs rêves les plus secrets.  
Hermione, la main gauche sur la joue glabre de Drago et la main droite dans ses cheveux, sentit les doigts frais de Drago se faufiler jusqu'à sa taille.

Après une minute de baisers intenses, Hermione sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.  
Elle s'appuya sur Drago, et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Esprits qui s'envolèrent à la seconde où Drago passa ses lèvres à la base de son cou, juste au-dessus de la clavicule.  
Il déposa des baisers de plus en plus fiévreux le long de sa mâchoire, puis remonta vers son oreille. A ce point sensible, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de contentement, qui ne tomba absolument pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il se risqua à passer ses mains sous le chemisier de la belle Gryffondor, et ne sentant aucune résistance, commença à passer ses pouces dans son dos, de plus en plus haut.  
La Gryffondor l'imita, sortant sa chemise d'uniforme pour passer ses doigts sur la peau veloutée de son compagnon. Et se rendit compte avec une certaine surprise qu'il avait raison, Drago Malfoy possédait effectivement plus de muscles que de graisse.  
Décidant de se laisser aller pour une fois, elle fit descendre ses mains vers le postérieur du Serpentard, afin de vérifier de nouveau ses dires. Et force était de constater qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à jeter.  
Une onde de désir la traversa alors, et elle se mit à l'embrasser avec encore plus de ferveur.

-Putain Herm… souffla Drago, luttant visiblement pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

Baissant la tête, Hermione se rendit compte que ce qui butait contre sa hanche n'était pas la boucle de ceinture de Drago. Rougissante et murmurant un pardon, elle se décala légèrement, et en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

Drago la tenait toujours dans ses bras, et elle ne fit rien pour s'en sortir.

Sentant qu'il était tout déboussolé, Hermione se força à reprendre contenance, et, levant les yeux vers lui, elle déposa sur ses lèvres roses un léger baiser avant de fuir comme une gamine prise en faute, en lui murmurant en guise d'au revoir :

-Attention Malfoy, tu risques de perdre.

Elle courut jusqu'à la première salle de classe vide qu'elle trouva, et s'arrêta pour souffler.

En repensant à ce qui venait de se produire, elle comprit deux choses. Un, que les rumeurs sur Drago Malfoy étaient totalement fondées, il embrassait comme un dieu, et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait s'ils se rapprochaient encore. Deux, qu'elle était foutue, car elle n'attendait qu'une chose. Recommencer.

Malfoy, perdre ? Là tout de suite, c'était elle qui, vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée, donnerait n'importe quoi pour perdre, et passer à la conclusion.

* * *

**Je vous avais prévenus, l'histoire avance, haha**

**Bon, je viens d'écrire le plus gros chapitre de l'histoire, et je viens de vous donner ce que vous attendiez tous (bande de petits chenapans haha) alors j'espère que cette fois vous prendrez la peine de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit empêchement ce week-end**

**Donc par rapport au dernier chapitre, je pensais qu'il vous aurait plu un minimum...j'imagine qu'il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour vous pousser à laisser votre avis...**

**Du coup je vous laisse déguster haha **

* * *

_14 février, 7h30, Grande Salle_

Contrairement à Halloween, là, Drago n'avait rien fait.

Et pourtant, le château tout entier semblait s'être transformé en marshmallow géant. Partout, des cœurs, des pétales de fleurs, du rouge, et même des chocolats au dessert.  
Les élèves célibataires rêvaient de leur charmant.e, les amoureux roucoulaient tant qu'ils pouvaient, les éconduits prenaient un malin plaisir à déchirer tous les cœurs en papier qu'ils voyaient.  
En temps normal, Hermione faisait partie de ceux à qui la Saint-Valentin donnait la nausée. Mais à circonstances exceptionnelles, réactions exceptionnelles.

Depuis quelques temps, Drago et elle n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher, et la pauvre finissait par avoir les nerfs en pelote. Tiraillée entre le pari et ses envies, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Continuer à jouer, ou céder ?  
Drago et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour fêter la Saint-valentin, surtout pour ne pas décevoir leur public. Mais au fond d'elle Hermione était perdue. Drago lui avait proposé…par devoir ou par envie ?  
Après ce qui s'était passé le soir en rentrant de Pré-au-lard et dans le placard à balai, Hermione n'était plus sûre de rien. Est-ce qu'il faisait semblant, ou est-ce qu'il s'attachait peu à peu ? Et elle ?  
Pour Hermione, la réponse était simple. Elle était purement et simplement en train de succomber au blond.  
Que faire ? Elle allait forcément perdre des plumes aujourd'hui.  
Mais elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien ! Et c'était elle qui avait lancé le pari... Alors pas de place pour les sentiments, aujourd'hui il faudrait faire fort pour impressionner son adversaire.  
Tout le monde avait évidemment cours toute la journée, mais ils auraient tous du temps libre entre la fin des cours et le couvre-feu. Aussi, dès le petit déjeuner, Hermione se creusa la tête, à la recherche de l'idée de génie, car elle était sûre que son adversaire du jour allait rivaliser de séduction pour la faire craquer.  
_Comme s'il en avait besoin…_

Décidant qu'elle verrait ça plus tard, Hermione termina son petit-déjeuner sans plus se préoccuper de son Valentin, au contraire de tout Poudlard, qui scrutait attention la jeune demoiselle, pour voir si elle n'avait pas reçu une nouvelle bague ou un suçon.  
Par miracle, elle ne croisa pas de Serpentard, et put s'épancher à volonté sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie concernant ses préoccupations.  
Ginny, qui arborait depuis 7h un énorme sourire Colgate parce qu'elle savait que le soir venu, elle irait retrouver un certain métis, se fit un devoir de conseiller son amie, perdue dans ce qu'elle devait faire, ou pas.

-Herm. La séduction, c'est comme les cours, ça s'apprend, fit Ginny d'un ton docte. C'est de la subtilité, un jeu de regard…je sais pas moi ! En tout cas ce n'est pas y aller de but en blanc.

-Subtilité, jeu de regards, ok, fit Hermione, notant mentalement les informations.

-Par exemple, vu que toi t'es habituée à porter des vêtements trop larges…enfin je veux dire confortables, se rattrapa Ginny devant le regard noir de son amie, il te suffirait simplement de les ajuster pour qu'on voit le changement.

Hermione la supplia du regard, et Ginny finit par accepter de s'y coller.  
Elles remontèrent vite dans les dortoirs, et Ginny se mit en œuvre.  
Elle raccourcit la jupe de manière à ce qu'elle arrive au-dessus du genoux, ajusta la taille de sa chemise au niveau des aisselles, du torse et de la taille pour dévoiler un peu plus ses courbes, et transforma ses épais collants de laine en de fins collants un peu transparents.  
Elle ouvrit deux boutons de la chemise, ajusta le pull, et allait métamorphoser les Docs, mais là, Hermione mit son veto.

-Si tu touches à mes Doc Martens, je te coupe les cheveux.

Ginny leva alors les mains en signe de reddition, mais prit quand même soin d'attacher les cheveux d'Hermione en un savant chignon décoiffé, afin de révéler son cou et sa nuque.

-Déjà, avec ça, ce sera pas mal. Pas de mais, fit Ginny, anticipant déjà les protestations de son amie. Et…dernière chose.

D'un coup de baguette, elle avait arraché tous les poils de jambe d'Hermione, qui grimaça de douleur.

-Je sais que tu fais déjà les aisselles, et le reste, je ne veux pas le savoir, et avant que tu protestes, ce n'est pas pour te soumettre au diktat des poils, c'est juste que c'est plus joli avec ton collant, acheva Ginny, avant de repousser son amie hors des toilettes.

Grommelant contre son amie dans sa barbe, Hermione accepta tout de même le changement, se promettant que demain tout reviendrait à la normale.  
Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, et le souvenir du placard à balai lui revint en mémoire.  
Sentant qu'elle allait céder, elle se détourna du miroir, mais rien à faire. Il fallait qu'elle mette un soutien-gorge, et non pas une simple brassière de sport, sinon demain tout Poudlard serait au courant qu'Hermione ne faisait pas d'effort pour charmer le Don Juan de ces dames.  
Toujours en se regardant dans la glace, et évitant de croiser le regard de Ginny qui à coup sûr la charrierait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Hermione commença par métamorphoser le tissus. Il devint plus fin, et noir.

Ginny, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette, ajouta :

-Ajoute de la dentelle.

Hermione créa alors un petit liseré de dentelle, qui parcourait joliment les pourtours du soutien-gorge.  
Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, cherchant son approbation.

-Hermione…

-Quoi encore ? fit celle-ci, qui commençait à en avoir marre de devoir changer tant de chose pour se conformer aux attentes de la gente masculine.

-Au cas où j'ai raison et que tu comptes en profiter ce soir…fais-le aussi pour la culotte.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, mais devant les yeux impérieux de sa meilleure amie/coach de vie, elle abdiqua.  
Une fois fait, Ginny fit tourner Hermione sur elle-même, et, satisfaite, déclara :

-Il va craquer.

De leur côté, Blaise et Drago finissaient de se préparer. Être tiré à quatre épingles était quasiment une philosophie de vie chez les Serpentard, mais justement, là, en décontractant un peu sa tenue, Drago était sûr de faire mouche.  
Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, releva les manches de sa chemise, desserra sa cravate, et se rasa à blanc.  
Un vrai mannequin.  
Blaise le regarda d'un œil appréciateur, parce qu'il savait de source sûre -Ginny- qu'Hermione n'était pas de celles qui faisaient attention au physique, et que le parfait Drago Lucius héritier Malfoy ne faisait pas d'effet à Hermione Granger. _Drago_, en revanche…

-Elle va craquer.

_14 février, fin des cours, cachots _

Les cours étaient terminés, les amoureux pouvaient enfin se retrouver, les célibataires aller draguer d'autres célibataires, et les éconduits aller broyer du noir.  
Effectivement, un bon nombre de personnes avait remarqué que la jeune Gryffondor avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de changé, et que le Prince des Serpentard était bizarrement bien plus détendu que d'ordinaire.  
Serait-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient déclaré leur flamme ?  
Les spéculations allaient bon train.

En attendant, Hermione devait rejoindre son « à définir » du jour dans la Salle détente, un lieu assez chaleureux et convivial, où il y avait cependant assez de place pour que des groupes de travail se forment, ou que des complots se fassent.  
En l'occurrence, mis à part le couple officiel du groupe (Blaise et Ginny donc), tous les autres avaient décidé de se rejoindre là-bas, pour profiter d'une des rares soirées où la salle ne serait pas trop pleine, tout le monde étant occupé à roucouler.

A peine entrée, un main la tira soudainement dans un recoins.

-Qu'est-ce que….

-C'est moi, patate, souffla Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, interrogatrice.

-Je ne voulais pas te donner ça devant tout le monde, souffla Drago, en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure.  
Drago lui, observait sa compagne, une lueur anxieuse dans le regard.  
Hermione ouvrit l'écrin, et découvrit un merveilleux collier en or blanc, d'une grande bijouterie sorcière. Le pendentif était en forme de soleil.

-Parce que tu es comme mon petit rayon de soleil, glissa-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Hermione, elle, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Ce présent la touchait plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il semblait avoir été fait pour elle.  
Le rond, censé représenter l'astre, s'ouvrait, et l'intérieur était concave, pour permettre de glisser une ou deux petites photos.

-Bon, pour l'instant c'est est vide, mais tu peux mettre des photos si tu veux, murmura Drago tout près de son oreille. Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

Sans rien dire, Hermione baissa la tête, dévoila sa nuque nue, où un fin duvet s'était levé.  
Drago passa la chaîne et le pendentif devant son cou, puis accrocha le fermoir.  
Il se permit un léger baiser à la base de son cou, au niveau de la clavicule.  
Il savait qu'il avait réussi son coup. Hermione était sous le charme, grâce au cadeau pile dans ses goûts, et surtout à la petite phrase d'explication qui allait avec. Le problème, c'est que lui non plus n'était pas très loin de succomber.

Hermione, essayant de cacher son trouble, se retourna, et lui dit en souriant :

-Je le mets ce soir, mais tu sais que je ne le porterai pas demain, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est un cadeau Hermione, tu en fais ce que tu veux, affirma Drago avec un petit sourire.

-A mon tour maintenant, murmura Hermione.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un petit paquet.  
Pour une fois, Drago se força à le défaire précautionneusement, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il contenait.

Une fois ouvert, Drago se retrouva devant une boîte au logo inconnu.  
Le dessin montrait une sorte de y, deux petites boules, une sur chaque branche, et dont les fils se rejoignaient pour se connecter à une petite boîte rectangulaire.  
Drago sortit le petit objet, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi en faire. Hermione souriait discrètement, s'amusant de la tête déconfite de Drago.  
Finalement, elle eut pitié, et lui prit délicatement l'objet des mains.

-C'est un mp3, Drago. Attends, je te montre.

Elle prit les deux écouteurs et les tendit vers les oreilles de Drago, qui eut un infime mouvement de recul, faisant rire Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne t'aspirera pas le cerveau. Pour ça, faudrait déjà que t'en aies un ! ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, Drago rassembla le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, et se laissa faire.  
Hermione plaça les écouteurs dans les oreilles de Drago, alluma l'appareil, et appuya sur 'Lecture'.  
Une voix douce retentit aux oreilles de Drago, qui le fit sursauter, jusqu'à ce qu'il la reconnaisse.  
En face de lui, Hermione souriait, s'amusant des réactions en direct de Drago.

'Salut mon Valentin d'un jour ! Ce que tu tiens dans tes mains est un mp3, un objet moldu pour écouter de la musique. C'est super simple à utiliser. Pour écouter une musique, tu appuies sur le triangle, et la lecture de la musique se fera toute seule. Pour faire une pause, tu rappuies sur le même bouton, là où se trouvent les deux barres parallèles. Si tu veux avancer, tu appuies sur le bouton avec les deux petits triangles qui vont vers la droite, et si tu veux revenir à la chanson précédente, sur les deux petits triangles qui vont vers la gauche. Enfin, pour allumer et pour éteindre l'appareil, il faut que tu appuies sur le rond coupé par un trait vertical. Les chansons que tu écoutes vont s'afficher sur le petit écran lumineux à côté des boutons. Voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout expliqué, il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire : Profite bien ! Ah, et n'hésite pas à venir me voir pour que je te rajoute d'autres chansons, je te montrerai comment on fait. Bisous !'

Au et à mesure du message, Drago suivait les indications de la voix d'Hermione, et elle pouvait voir la lutte sur son visage pour tout bien suivre et comprendre.  
A la fin, il leva la tête vers elle, perdu.

-Mais…je t'entends, et pourtant tu ne parles pas ? fit Drago, les yeux agrandis de surprise.

Hermione enleva alors un écouteur, et lui expliqua :

-J'ai créé une « musique » avec les instructions au cas où tu oublies. Mais écoute.

Elle remit l'écouteur, et lança une musique au hasard. Drago entendit alors une chanson du groupe « The Nightingales», un groupe de sorciers connu pour leur voix exceptionnellement belles et claires, comme celles de rossignols.  
Il écouta le tube avec délice, ravi de pouvoir entendre la musique autrement qu'en concert. A la fin, il se retourna vers Hermione, ravi.

-Punaise mais c'est trop génial ce truc ! s'exclama-t-il en la soulevant dans les airs tellement il était heureux.

Hermione se laissa faire, un peu gênée par une telle effusion de sentiments en public.  
Elle savait que son petit cadeau plairait, mais pas à ce point.  
Une fois de plus, ils se retrouvèrent très près l'un de l'autre, leur nez se touchant presque. Un ange passa, et Drago allait poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, quand ils entendirent un gros fracas.  
Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit. Leurs amis, quasi tous présents, et Théo qui venait de lâcher des jeux de société moldus.

-Euh…désolé, fit-il, se baissant rapidement pour échapper au malaise qui venait de naître.

Drago fit lentement redescendre Hermione, calmement, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de se faire prendre en flagrant délit.

-Putain…murmura Hermione pour elle-même, à cause de la tension qui s'était accumulée en elle, et qui par un concours de circonstances et des amis en avance, n'avait pas pu être libérée.

Elle s'avança vers ses amis comme si de rien n'était, sans savoir que Drago l'avait entendue, et aida Théo à tout ramasser, alors que Harry et Pansy discutaient de n'importe quoi pour que le malaise s'en aille.  
Drago décida d'y aller franc-jeu, afin de dissiper tout malentendu.

-Pansy, regarde ce que Granger m'a offert ! s'écria-t-il, se précipitant vers son amie pour lui faire découvrir sa merveille.

Et alors que les deux amis s'extasiaient sur le génie des moldus, et que Pansy faisait promettre à Hermione de lui en trouver un à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, Harry s'approcha de Hermione et Théo.

-Herm…

-Oui ? fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait innocente.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que Casanova t'a offert ? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Hermione et Théo, qui avaient fini de tout ramasser se relevèrent, et Hermione prit tout le temps qu'elle put avant de se forcer à regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

-Un…un collier, fit-elle, joignant le geste à la parole.

En voyant le collier, Harry sut. Drago connaissait assez bien sa meilleure amie pour lui offrir quelque chose pile dans ses goûts. Et rien qu'à voir la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues, Drago avait visé juste. Et connaître Hermione, qui ne se livrait pas aussi facilement qu'on pourrait le croire, c'était avoir eu accès à une part très intime d'elle, une partie de sa personnalité à laquelle même Ron n'avait pas eu accès. Drago était très fort, et Hermione allait définitivement perdre des plumes.  
Théo, qui en était venu aux mêmes conclusions que Harry, conclut légèrement mais fatalement :

-Tu vas perdre.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer sur des canapés libres, Harry et elle s'employant à apprendre aux trois Sang-pur comment jouer aux cartes autrement que pour un poker.  
La soirée fut animée par des « Arrête de regarder mes cartes ! Tu triches ! Pansy, le rond avec la barre oblique à l'intérieur ça veut dire que tu peux pas jouer, tu dois passer ton tour ! C'est nul ! Mauvais perdant ! » et autres joyeusetés en tout genre.

Après que Pansy en ait eu marre de perdre pour la vingt-sixième fois au Uno, le groupe d'ami décida d'arrêter de jouer aux cartes, et de simplement discuter de n'importe quoi, Théo et Pansy ayant eu l'idée brillante d'apporter du Whisky Pur Feu.  
Drago et Hermione, par la force des choses ou le calcul de leurs amis, s'étaient retrouvés l'un à côté de l'autre, et les heures passant, Hermione s'était nonchalamment retrouvée à moitié adossée à son ami/amant/rival (rayer la mention inutile) d'un soir.  
Ce qui voulait dire qu'en tournant un peu la tête, Drago avait une vue plongeante sur la naissance des seins d'Hermione, et le bout de dentelle noire qui en dépassait.

Il se reçut soudain un projectile (une carte de jeu réduite en boule) en pleine poire.

Harry, un air d'ange et un sourire de Joconde, lui lança :

-Focus, Malfoy !

Toute la tablée se mit à rire en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, et Malfoy jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas deux fois. Il ne vit donc pas le clin d'œil complice que lança Hermione à Pansy, la seule autre femme de la pièce.

_Merci Ginny ! Il faut être subtil, effectivement. _

-Sinon dans mon dortoir y a un lit recouvert de pétales de roses et avec plein de bougies si tu veux, suggéra Drago à Hermione avec un coup d'œil aguicheur.

-Pas question, je n'ai pas envie de surprendre Ginny et Blaise, répondit Hermione en riant.

Drago rit avec les autres, mais décida que ça commençait à bien faire.  
Ca faisait plusieurs semaines que la tension s'accumulait entre eux, et là il était proche du point de non-retour. La belle Gryffondor lui faisait envie, et après avoir vu son manège quelques heures plus tôt, il était sûr qu'elle aussi devenait folle à force d'être toute chose à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

* * *

_Cours d'étude des moldus, un beau jour de début mars, 15h47._

Ambiance studieuse dans la classe. Sauf pour les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus, dont la plupart baillaient aux corneilles. Ils savaient déjà tout, et auraient de bonnes notes aux examens. C'était le seul cours où Hermione se permettait de buller. Alors elle rêvassait. Et en cette seconde, elle rêvassait de Drago Malfoy, et du presque baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger il y a quelques semaines.  
Quarante minutes que ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête, quarante minutes qu'elle avait chaud, quarante longues minutes à penser à Drago. Drago qui était en ce moment pile devant elle. Harry était à sa droite et somnolait comme un bienheureux, et Neville était au fond, à discuter avec Seamus de ce qu'était des « dévédés », apparemment inventés en 1995.

_« Salle sur Demande, après les cours »_

Une note de parchemin venait d'atterrir devant ses yeux. Elle releva la tête, et vit Drago qui l'observait. Zabini, qui était à côté de lui, n'avait même pas moufté. Il était religieusement en train d'écrire ce que le professeur disait, la fascination se lisant sur son visage.  
Elle lut le papier, hocha la tête, et la reposa sur ses bras croisés.  
Et donc, après les cours, elle se dirigea vers son lieu de rendez-vous, sans montrer aucun signe d'interrogation.  
Elle arriva devant le mur du septième étage, et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Drago arriver. Il lui fit un sourire en coin, sans rien dire, et l'anxiété d'Hermione augmenta. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à se triturer les méninges, à la recherche de la raison pour laquelle Drago voulait lui parler.

Inconscient de son trouble, Drago passa près d'elle, puis se posta devant le mur de pierres. Il passa trois fois devant le mur, et lui tint la porte, entrant après elle.  
La pièce était cosy. Un tapis de poils blancs sur le sol, un grand canapé d'angle en daim couleur caramel, un pan de mur faisant bibliothèque, et juste en face, un grand lit double, blanc dont le cadre était surmonté d'une petite guirlande lumineuse. L'ambiance se voulait propice à la détente, mais tamisée, afin de créer une atmosphère intime.

Hermione ne fit rien, se contentant d'avancer dans la pièce, en attendant une explication. Qui ne vint pas. Alors elle se retourna, pour se rendre compte qu'il était juste derrière elle.  
Ils s'observèrent les iris dans les iris quelques secondes, juste le temps de laisser la pression monter.

Puis Hermione, la bouche sèche, finit par demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ?

Et lui d'attendre quelques secondes, le désir montant crescendo, et de répondre simplement :

-Toi.

Et il l'embrassa.

Elle se laissa d'abord faire, avant de le repousser des deux bras.  
Sans le regarder, la tête baissée entre les épaules, elle essayait de s'éclaircir l'esprit, esprit qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner à plein régime. Son côté passionné lui disait de céder à la tentation et au désir qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs mois, tandis que son côté rationnel savait qu'elle était perdue si elle se lançait. Théo et Harry l'avaient prévenue.  
Une autre part infime d'elle s'inquiétait aussi des possibles poils qui traînaient et des sous-vêtements qu'elle portait et dont elle ne se souvenait pas, mais en sentant le torse chaud et les pulsations sous ses doigts, elle eut tôt fait de virer ces pensées dérangeantes.

-Et puis merde. Rien à foutre.

Elle releva la tête, et se jeta dans les bras de Drago.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait furieusement, mais elle aimait ça. L'adrénaline montait, et montait. Drago passa ses mains sur les joues d'Hermione, prenant son visage en coupe. Elle, avait les mains fermement accrochées à sa taille, tentant de l'attirer toujours plus près. Elle remonta ses mains, caressant son torse, pour finalement passer ses bras autour de son cou.  
Drago, lui, soulevait déjà la chemise de la Gryffondor, pour pouvoir caresser son dos. Hermione lui mordillait doucement les lèvres, faisant encore augmenter son désir.  
Ils reculèrent tant bien que mal vers le lit, trébuchant quelques fois, mais finissant par arriver à destination.  
Dans la précipitation, Hermione vira le pantalon de Drago, et lui arracha presque sa chemise, tout en l'attirant à elle à l'aide de la cravate verte. Avec des gestes saccadés, Drago fit de même pour la chemise et la cravate d'Hermione ainsi que sa jupe.  
Elle prit cinq secondes pour observer Drago, au-dessus d'elle, se disant encore une fois combien il était désirable, et remarqua une fine chaîne en argent autour de son cou.  
Elle vit que c'était une simple plaque. De type militaire, elle s'aperçut que c'étaient les armoiries Malfoy.  
Elle sourit, et la prit entre ses doigts pour attirer Drago à elle. Celui-ci sourit contre ses lèvres, puis embrassa son cou.  
Ses lèvres étaient douces, tout comme les mains d'Hermione, qui parcouraient son dos, étaient chaudes.  
Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et l'impatience grandissait. Mais lequel céderait en premier ?  
Hermione était entre ses genoux, et bon Dieu qu'elle était désirable. Cheveux échevelés, joues roses, respiration haletante. S'il s'écoutait, il lui ferait l'amour dans la seconde. Mais il savait que les femmes avaient besoin d'attention avant l'action.  
Alors il se retint, jusqu'à sentir qu'elle soit prête. Il caressa son ventre, puis remonta vers ses seins. Tout en embrassant son cou, sur cette parcelle de peau entre la mâchoire et l'oreille, qu'il savait sensible, il retira son soutien-gorge, et titilla sa poitrine.  
Hermione se laissait faire, aux anges.  
Drago sentait qu'Hermione se retenait. L'incertitude d'une première fois avec un nouveau partenaire devait probablementla faire cogiter plus que de raison, et et ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Là tout de suite, il avait envie que son attention toute entière soit portée sur lui et eux, aussi il s'employa à la mettre en confiance et la détendre un maximum à l'aide de regards et de baisers.

Hermione se laissait peu à peu faire, et gagnait lentement en confiance. Elle fourrageait dans les cheveux de son partenaire, et finit par tirer un peu, montrant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

-Drago. J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant, murmura Hermione tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Petite impatiente, lui souffla Drago en l'embrassant.

Hermione rit, et en profita pour lui retirer son boxer. Drago la regardait faire, et leur désir explosa. Ils firent l'amour passionnément, et finirent par s'endormir, épuisés.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, Drago en étoile de mer au milieu du lit, mais le bras passé autour d'Hermione.  
Heureusement qu'on ne les vit pas sortir ensemble de la Salle Sur Demande, sinon il n'y aurait plus eu de place sur les parchemins...Néanmoins, Hermione, qui n'était clairement une bonne menteuse, et qui ne regarda personne dans les yeux de la journée suivante, suscita tant et tant de commérages qu'on fit encore monter les enchères.  
Celle qui était toujours si propre sur elle avait en effet été vue en train de re-zipper sa jupe au 7ème étage...  
Les commérages se firent encore plus nombreux, et partout on discutait pour savoir si oui ou non cet incident avait une signification. Entre ceux qui étaient persuadés que le couple avait pris du bon temps au détour d'un couloir, ceux qui ne la pensaient pas capable, et ceux qui avaient une explication rationnelle, il y avait de quoi avoir mal à la tête.

Ainsi, pour éviter tout cela, et pour éviter de faire une bourde, nos deux amis se forcèrent à se regarder dans les yeux dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'on sache qu'ils avaient franchi le point de non-retour.

* * *

**Ceux qui n'ont pas la référence du collier au cou de Draco quand ils sont sur le lit...Au bûcher ! **

**Je rigole, évidemment. **

**Et je l'admets sans gêne, je me suis honteusement inspirée de la scène dans Pearl Harbor pour écrire la mienne, parce qu'est pour moi une des scènes du genre la mieux faite du cinéma *émoji des yeux en coeur*  
**

**Bon, je sais pas si vous l'attendiez, mais la voilà, LA fameuse scène... reste à savoir si tout ça va durer...**

**Prochain chapitre : réflexions et décisions...**

**Et pitiez, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

**Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis encore en retard...désolée, une petite explication s'impose. Je vous vois deplus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic, et pourtant je n'ai pas ou quasi pas de retour sur cette histoire. C'est dommage parce que moi je l'aime bien haha. Mais bref. Je sais bien que c'est le pire fléau qui sévisse sur , m'enfin j'avais quand même l'espoir qu'en 2019 sur les fics il existe toujours des gens qui laissent un avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.  
Oui, j'espérais naivement****, mais quand j'ai vu les statistiques sur cette histoire, je vous avoue que l'espoir s'en est allé, et je me pose des questions sur cette fiction, puisque si ça ne vous plaît pas, bah...c'este terrible mais je vais pas continuer à publier.  
M'enfin bref, p****our l'instant, pour vous présenter le chapitre, nous avons passé la moitié de la fic, et surtout ... je vous laisse découvrir !  
**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Mois de mars _

Personne ne vit rien. On était habitué maintenant, à les voir complices, proches, jouant et se cherchant. Les paris avaient peu à peu diminué puis disparu, car tout le monde s'était rendu compte de la complicité évidente des deux élèves. Dans l'esprit collectif, personne n'avait gagné, ils étaient tous les deux tombés amoureux.  
Simplement, aucun des deux ne voulait le dire, ce qui était compréhensible.  
Ils donnaient tellement bien le change, que plus personne, pas même eux, n'était capable de dire s'ils jouaient encore, ou s'ils avaient implicitement abandonné, et se rapprochaient naturellement, comme deux personnes qui se retrouvent attirées.

Blaise ou Harry, ceux à qui on posait le plus la question de « Est-ce que Drago et Hermione sont ensemble ? » répondaient qu'ils n'en savaient rien, que les deux élèves n'en parlaient jamais.  
Et même s'ils avaient une petite idée de la situation, ils n'allaient quand même pas le dire.

Au début, aux élèves qui leur posaient encore la question du "Du coup vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?" Hermione et Drago répondaient un coup oui et un coup non, pour semer le trouble parmi les troupes, et qu'on les laisse tranquille alors qu'on débattait pour savoir qui avait raison. Mais au fil de l'année, ils en avaiente peu à peu eu marre de cette attention involontaire, et avaient simplement décidé de répondre "Demande à Hermione/Drago". Les deux complices se renvoyaient la balle, et les élèves comprirent plus ou moins le message, bien que d'irréductibles fouineurs continuaient inlassablement à venir leur poser régulièrement la question.

Ce que les élèves ne comprenaient pas, c'est qu'eux non plus ne savaient pas. Hermione se protégeait et s'était interdit de mettre un mot sur ce qu'ils vivaient, profitant juste de l'instant présent sans s'attendre à rien de plus, et ce n'était certainement pas Drago qui allait mettre les pieds dans le plat. Alors ils continuaient leur histoire sans savoir, au grand dam de leurs amis, qui étaient desespérés de les voir se voiler la face, et de continuer ce jeu un peu trop risqué.

Drago n'en menait pas large. Lui qui avait juré de s'emparer du cœur de la jeune Gryffondor était peu à peu entrain de laisser le sien se corrompre. Jour après jour, il se rapprochait d'Hermione, et jour après jour, il s'attachait un peu plus.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, lui aussi se laissait enivrer par la personnalité rayonnante d'Hermione, par sa douceur et son rire, ses yeux pétillants et son côté Je-sais-tout.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il pensait à elle quand il se levait et quand il se couchait.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience où Hermione le laisserait enfin s'approcher d'elle, après des heures à se lancer des regards en coin, et où elle lui dirait « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Drago ? » juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il acceptait de rester à la Bibliothèque à côté d'elle parce que « Attends Drago, j'ai presque fini, plus que deux lignes ! »

Il s'en rendait maintenant compte, c'était lui qui tombait amoureux.

* * *

_3 avril, 6h47, dortoir hommes des Serpentard_

Drago cogitait, seul dans son lit, rideaux de baldaquin fermés.  
Ca faisait plusieurs mois que la situation évoluait, et qu'il veuille bien se l'admettre ou pas, il sentait que tout était en train d'échapper à son contrôle. Blaise et Théo avaient lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et avaient compris que le défi était dangereusement près de se terminer, et que même si le cœur fragile d'Hermione était à lui, il risquait aussi de se faire du mal dans ce jeu à risque.  
Mais est-ce qu'ils jouaient encore ?  
Le pari, lancé en septembre, lui était complètement sorti de la tête depuis qu'il s'était réellement rapproché de la Gryffondor. Pourtant, il savait que la fin de l'année approchait, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il voulait gagner, perdre; tout arrêter ou tout avouer.  
Que faire ?  
Il n'avait pas peur de perdre.

Bon, ok. Il avait peur de perdre si les sentiments naissants qu'il éprouvait n'étaient pas partagés.  
Alors quoi ? Reculer pour mieux sauter ?  
Le Serpentard faillit commencer à se ronger les ongles. Punaise ! Il n'allait quand même pas se comporter comme un jeune Poufsouffle énamouré !  
Avant de savoir quoi faire, mieux valait savoir ce que sa partenaire de crime ressentait.

Heureusement pour lui, Drago connaissait bien la jolie Gryffondor, et savait taper là où ça faisait mal.  
Rien de mieux que la jalousie pour faire ressortir les émotions brutes de la passionnée Gryffondor, et voir si elle était autant attachée à lui que lui à elle.  
Il fallait simplement qu'il trouve comment s'y prendre.

* * *

_Semaines suivant le 3 avril, temps maussade, 13°C en moyenne _

Cela commença discrètement.

Drago qui passait moins de temps avec eux.  
Drago qui discutait avec Cordelia Gifford, la belle Serdaigle qui jouait au Quidditch, savait qu'elle plaisait, et ne se privait pas pour en jouer.  
Drago qui oubliait la rela…la compétition qui les liait.  
Drago qui venait moins à la Bibliothèque avec elle.  
Drago et Théo qui mangeaient avec des Serdaigle.  
Drago qui était de nouveau tout apprêté pour épater la galerie, et qui n'avait plus ce style étudiant négligé qu'il savait du goût d'Hermione.  
Drago qui marchait dans les couloirs, veste d'uniforme à l'épaule, riant aux blagues de Cordelia.

Hermione qui supportait tous ces changements sans rien dire. Qui souriait encore.

Drago qui se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur les sentiments d'Hermione.  
Drago qui s'assurait de faire un clin d'œil à Cordelia devant Hermione.

Hermione qui s'efforçait de garder toujours le même sourire cordial.

Drago qui n'arrivait plus à voir si ce sourire était factice ou non.  
Drago qui se demandait s'il ne venait pas de faire une grosse bêtise.

Hermione qui lui passait ses notes d'Arithmancie en le taquinant parce qu'il avait trop dormi.

Drago qui s'installait à côté de Cordelia en cours d'Histoire de la magie pour pouvoir discuter.

Hermione qui séchait une fois sur deux le cours d'Etude des moldus.  
Hermione qui se mettait constamment en binôme avec Harry.

Drago qui attendait Cordelia après l'entraînement pour parler Quidditch  
Drago qui avait oublié qu'il devait aider Hermione à apprendre à voler.  
Drago, collé 2h un vendredi soir avec Cordelia.

Hermione qui ne savait plus comment faire avec Drago.

Rien ne marchait. Il avait tout essayé, mais Hermione était toujours la jeune fille studieuse avec un grain de folie qu'il connaissait. Qu'ils soient en groupe ou tous les deux, Hermione lui servait ce même sourire, et si quelques fois il se demandait si son rire sonnait faux, à toutes les fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la Salle sur demande, ses doutes s'évanouissaient. Hermione était toujours partante, même si effectivement, elle ne restait plus dormir avec lui, au prétexte qu'ils avaient failli se faire choper un trop grand nombre de fois, et qu'elle ne voulait PAS risquer ses études pour 1h de plaisir.  
Il avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait, mais uniquement parce qu'il passait moins de temps avec eux, pas parce que Hermione était blessée.  
Il avait bien tenté de parler avec Harry et Ginny, mais ses deux camarades avaient catégoriquement refusé de se mêler de leurs problèmes, lui rappelant bien qu'ils s'étaient mis tout seuls dans la mouise, et que de toute façon ça ne les regardait pas.  
Ginny avait deux ou trois fois été sur le point de craquer, mais il fallait croire que sa bonne conscience était la plus forte.

Alors peu importe les mises en garde de ses amis qui lui avaient dit que son plan de la rendre jalouse était foireux, il décida de frapper un grand coup, espérant enfin la faire réagir, et avec un peu de chance, qu'ils aient enfin cette fameuse discussion où ils pourraient s'expliquer et s'embrasser sans se demander si l'autre le faisait pour le pari ou parce qu'il/elle en avait envie.

_10 avril, tréfonds de la Bibliothèque_

Coup de grâce.  
Hermione eut mal en les voyant tous les deux.

« On n'est pas ensemble, de toute façon ».

La phrase qu'elle avait sorti à Ginny retentissait à ses oreilles. Certes ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais quand même.  
Elle avait la gorge serrée à voir Drago et Cordelia Gifford si proches, sur son terrain.

Deux tables les séparaient, mais elle voyait bien que ce qui se passait entre cette Serdaigle et lui. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à tenter de travailler tandis qu'elle dessinait sur ses parchemins et qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Ils avaient des regards complices, les mêmes que Drago et elle échangeaient, et se retenaient de rire. Après des regards exaspérés de la part de Poufsouffles de Cinquième année qui bossaient leurs BUSES, les deux compères finirent par se lever. Drago attrapa les livres de la jeune fille, et passa son bras autour de son cou en s'en allant, en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione dès qu'il la vit. Il lui fit un sourire, et continua son chemin.

Hermione envoya valser ses livres, et sortit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait plus travailler de la soirée.  
Elle se rendait peu à peu compte que ce qui lui faisait du mal, ce n'était pas des petits tracas du quotidien, ses parents loin ou l'approche de la dernière ligne droite avant les examens et la vie d'adulte. Non. A cet instant, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était un certain Serpentard, qui s'était peu à peu éloigné d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Alors elle était devenue distante, passait tout son temps avec Harry, simplement pour essayer de contenir cette douleur sourde qui la prenait quand elle voyait son … rival en train de rire avec une autre, en train de lui jeter des regards complices qu'il n'aurait dû réserver qu'à elle.  
Hermione s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais c'était épuisant de devoir porter un masque dès le lever jusqu'au soir, et de porter toute seule le poids coupable de sentiments qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir.  
Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Drago, qui la connaissait bien, semblait ne rien voir de son tourment. Il allait et venait, inconscient du mal qu'il causait à sa camarade. Enfin, en théorie.

Hermione avançait seule dans les couloirs, s'efforçant de chasser les bribes de paroles qui lui parvenaient.  
Toute l'école semblait s'être passé le mot pour parler de la seule personne dont elle ne voulait rien savoir.  
Épuisée, elle finit par s'asseoir sur un des bancs de la cour, surprenant au passage une discussion entre Gryffondors de Sixième année qu'elle aurait bien aimé ne pas surprendre :

«-Vous avez été voir Malfoy jouer aujourd'hui ? La combi d'attrapeur lui va trop bien !  
-Granger n'était pas là pour le voir  
-Gifford joue comme une déesse, le capitaine a bien fait de remplacer Chang par elle  
-Les deux équipes sont allées célébrer dans la Salle commune de Serpentard après  
-Elle est Sang-pur, et ses parents n'ont pas pris part à la guerre  
-On entends plus trop parler de Malfoy et Granger…vous croyez que c'est parce qu'ils sont plus ensemble ?  
-Il aura gagné le pari, et maintenant il peut en profiter !  
-C'est vrai qu'elle est moins belle que Greengrass ! Même si Malfoy et elle ne sont plus fiancés, il perdrait au change en se mettant avec Granger.  
-En plus il paraît qu'il en a marre… »

La dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein coeur. Décidant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, Hermione se leva et fonça vers la tour des Gryffondor sans regarder où elle allait, et tombant évidemment sur Drago et Cordelia, en pleine conversation sur un parti politique sorcier montant dont elle n'avait pas vraiment entendu parler.  
_Il ne manquait plus qu'eux._

Les larmes menaçant de monter, Hermione s'efforça de les dépasser, mais pour une fois, Drago vit le malaise chez sa concurrente.

-Vas-y Cordy, je te rejoins ! lança Drago à la jeune femme qui s'éloigna, confuse.

Hermione, qui s'efforçait d'être occupée quand Drago voyait d'autres amis, sentit son coeur se glacer à la mention du surnom de la Serdaigle.  
Drago, qui l'avait vue s'arrêter, s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle se dégagea prestement et continua son chemin, en priant pour qu'il ne la suive pas. Peine perdue.

-Herm, attends ! s'écria-t-il, se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il la rejoignit en quelques foulées, et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

-Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Hermione, qui avait eu le temps de se reprendre, déclara avec un calme olympien :

-Lâche-moi, Malfoy.

-Arrête tes bêtises Hermione, je vois que ça ne va pas.

-Fous-moi la paix !

Drago, après des semaines à s'éloigner d'Hermione, à se socialiser avec d'autres personnes sans qu'elle ne moufte, était à mille lieux d'imaginer que les voir ensemble, Cordelia et lui, avait été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase pour Hermione.  
Il avait bien essayé de la rendre jalouse, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné.  
Hermione restait toujours aussi aimable avec lui. Même s'ils s'étaient éloignés, elle restait la même. Alors Drago en avait conclu qu'il s'était trompé. Hermione ne ressentait rien pour lui.  
Et ça faisait mal de l'admettre. Surtout quand il voyait l'objet de ses pensées tous les jours, et que malgré l'éloignement, elle lui manquait.  
Il n'avait pas reparlé du pari, parce que pour lui tout était clair.  
Il ne se doutait absolument pas que son plan de la rendre jalouse pour lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments était en train de fonctionner, et au-delà de ses espérances. Il y avait juste un problème de timing.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? fit Drago, sincèrement inquiet.

Hermione ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité.  
Qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face pour ne pas perdre la face justement. Qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle comme ça, que le voir avec une autre lui faisait mal.  
Non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Il fallait qu'elle se protège.  
Et quelle meilleure défense que l'attaque ?

-Dis-moi Malfoy, vous êtes tous sourds dans ta famille ou ça se passe comment ?

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à une telle violence.  
Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

-Laisse ma famille en dehors de tes problèmes, Granger.

Sentant qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, Hermione s'y engouffra à cœur joie.

-Et pourquoi ? On a honte de sa famille maintenant, Malfoy ?

Drago ne comprenait plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là, Hermione ?

-Tu sais quoi, Drago ? Tu appartiens à la pire famille de Sang-pur d'Angleterre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Granger ? Ma famille va très bien, merci beaucoup, et elle a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors évite de nous manquer de respect.

-Ta famille a fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui ? répéta Hermione, un sourire cassant aux lèvres. Ta famille ? Vos règles sont les plus strictes de toutes. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est l'amour, ou la compassion. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais pris dans leurs bras, ne t'ont jamais dit qu'ils t'aimaient. C'est une gouvernante qui t'a élevé. On t'a éduqué pour que tu n'aies aucune pitié, et un contrôle absolu de toi-même. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est la spontanéité. Tu penses que tu n'as besoin de personne pour réussir et tu ne fais confiance à personne, pas même à Blaise ou Théo, et encore moins Pansy, je me trompe ? Et le résultat de tout ça, tu sais ce que ça sera ? Tu seras seul toute ta vie. Tu mourras seul.

Le sang-froid que Drago s'efforçait de garder disparut en un clin d'œil.  
Hermione l'avait attaqué là où ça faisait mal, mais c'était lui le Serpentard dans l'histoire. Et quand un Serpentard est attaqué, mieux vaut ne pas se trouver en face.

-Mais va te faire voir bordel ! T'es tellement insignifiante que tu ne te rends même pas compte que la plupart des gens n'en auront rien à foutre de toi ! Tu crois sincèrement qu'on va accorder du crédit à ta famille à toi ? T'es rien d'autre qu'une née-moldue je te rappelle. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas parce que la Guerre est finie que l'idéologie est partie. Toi et ta brillante carrière au Ministère, tu crois que vous avez la moindre chance ? Tu vas devoir trimer deux fois plus que les autres pour gravir les échelons, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es différente. Ose dire que tu n'es pas mal à l'aise quand tu dois déclarer ton statut de sang. Ose dire que tu ne sens pas le regard et le jugement des autres. La seule chose qui te protégera des insultes, c'est ce conformisme social, c'est tout.

Elle l'avait bien cherché. A trop taper dans la fourmilière, la colère de Drago s'était déclenchée, et ce n'était pas beau à voir.  
Il venait d'énoncer sa pire crainte. Être rabaissée, oubliée, considérée comme ne valant rien, ou presque rien.  
Oubliées, les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'en était prise à lui. Balayées, les interrogations qui s'étaient formées dans l'esprit de Drago en voyant Hermione aussi agressive.  
Ils s'étaient mutuellement fait du mal, et maintenant c'était à qui achèverait l'autre.  
Malheureusement pour Hermione, Drago savait parfaitement la pousser à bout.

-Ferme-la, Malfoy, fit Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Drago la regardait d'un oeil indifférent maintenant, insensible à la tristesse qui se peignait sur le visage de son adversaire.

-Quand on est différent, on est seul. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux partager avec personne, par peur d'être mal vue, embarrassée ou jugée, alors tu te renferme sur soi-même et tu te forces à faire comme si de rien n'était. Au final, Hermione Granger, tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais tout à fait retirer l'étiquette qu'on t'a collée dès qu'on a su. "Née-moldue" pour les plus indulgents, "Sang-de-bourbe" pour les moins tolérants. Tu es aussi isolée que moi, Granger, alors ne me fais pas croire que ta situation est meilleure que la mienne.

Les deux « ex-tourtereaux », épuisés par leur violente dispute, se séparèrent sans un mot de plus, se forçant à ne pas penser aux paroles que l'autre avait prononcé, pour ne pas craquer.  
C'était fou quand même combien ils arrivaient à se faire du mal sans faire d'effort quand ils voulaient. Chacun d'eux arrivait à taper là où ça fait mal, là où ils seraient sûrs de forcer l'autre à se remettre en question. Le fait était que tout ce qu'ils se balançaient était juste, seulement volontairement mal formulé.  
Finalement, l'un et l'autre avaient fait pareil, ils s'étaient créé une bulle pour éviter de souffrir.

Hermione courut jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, surpris de la voir aussi mal en point en public.  
Essayant de la calmer, il finit par la prendre dans ses bras, et l'amena sur son lit, tirant les rideaux et jetant un sort de silence pour que personne ne les entende.  
Il sentait que c'était sérieux, et qu'Hermione avait enfin décidé de parler.  
Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, fixant le plafond en tissus.

-Oh Harry ! Je me sens tellement idiote !

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi ou de qui elle parlait.  
Il savait. Il s'en était rendu compte il y a un moment.  
Et Hermione s'effondra. Les larmes coulèrent lentement sur son beau visage désolé, sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien y faire.  
La seule chose qui pouvait apaiser sa sœur de cœur, c'était vider son sac.  
C'était aussi douloureux que de passer de l'alcool à 90°C sur une plaie à vif, mais il fallait en passer par là.

-Tu crois que tu l'ai….

-Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase, Potter.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je…c'est corrosif, Harry. C'est une douleur sourde qui me prends quand je les vois ensemble, c'est mon cœur qui se serre quand je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis septembre. C'est l'envie de me jeter du haut de la tour depuis le jour où je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour Drago Malfoy. Que c'était des sentiments qui s'étaient développés à mon insu, sans que je ne puisse non plus les contrôler. Que je me suis pris à mon propre jeu. Qu'il me manque.

-Votre relation a énormément évolué depuis septembre, Herm. Lui aussi a dû développer des sentiments pour toi, tenta de la rassurer Harry.

-A un certain moment, peut-être. Mais plus maintenant. Il ne passe plus de temps avec moi, est de moins en moins impliqué, traîne avec cette séductrice de Gifford, est constamment…

-Attends. Me dis pas que t'es jalouse quand même, dit Harry, choqué.

-Bien sûr que si, Harry Potter ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de les voir ensemble ? Toi mieux que personne devrais savoir qu'en matière de je-serre-les-dents-en-regardant-mon-crush-flirter-avec-une-autre, j'ai déjà donné. Il est hors de question que je revive ce qui s'est passé en Sixième année.

-C'est à ce point ? demanda alors Harry, qui n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que compatir. Car en effet, il savait lui aussi de quoi elle parlait. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans cette situation.

-Je suis perdue Harry. Ca fait tellement mal…

-Je sais Hermione. Je sais, fit doucement Harry en lui caressant la main.

Hermione, épuisée d'avoir dû donner le change toute la journée, de s'être disputée avec Drago, et d'avoir vidé son sac devant son meilleur ami, finit par s'endormir contre lui, sans même être allée manger.

Le lendemain, sa décision était prise.  
Elle attendrait sagement la fin des examens en silence, et ensuite mettrait un terme à tout ce cirque. Et sa vie pourrait reprendre.  
Elle se leva, se composa un sourire que Harry trouva complètement faux, et ils descendirent manger, ne parlant plus de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Les journées passèrent, et bientôt ni Hermione ni Drago ni personne n'eut le temps de penser à ce stupide défi ni à ce qu'il se passait entre eux, parce que le corps professoral au grand complet leur mettait la pression avant les examens de fin d'année.  
Hermione trouva dans les révisions un refuge et une routine familière, et elle s'enfonça dans un train-train révision-manger-dormir-révision à cœur joie, car tout ceci lui permettait de ne pas penser à Drago Malfoy.  
Plus de sortie à Pré-au-lard, plus de soirée entre amis au coin du feu, plus de questions ressassées et ressassées encore, plus de douleur lancinante au cœur en voyant que Drago s'éloignait.  
Hermione était plongée dans les bouquins, et rien ni personne ne l'en ferait sortir.  
Aussi plongée dans les révisions qu'elle était, elle oublia l'anniversaire de Drago, et se retrouva à le lui souhaiter faiblement quand ils se croisèrent au déjeuner, la honte de cet oubli la faisant déguerpir dès qu'elle le put.  
Cet oubli, en revanche, provoqua un pincement au cœur de Drago.  
Lui qui pensait que malgré tout, elle lui réserverait un bel accueil, un beau sourire, avait été déçu, et cette déception lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.  
Elle était à peine restée. Donc il avait vu juste. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui.

Autour d'elle, on retrouva le « rat de bibliothèque », on mit sur pause les spéculations Granger-Malfoy, et on se concentra -pour une fois- sur les études.  
Hermione forçait Harry, qui n'avait plus Ron pour le soutenir, à rester avec elle à la bibliothèque pour réviser.  
Ginny et Blaise aussi avaient été forcés de se voir moins souvent.  
Drago, Pansy et Théo avaient arrêté les soirées sans fin dans la Salle commune de Serpentard.

Les examens arrivèrent, et les élèves les passèrent, avec plus ou moins de succès, plus ou moins de stress, plus ou moins d'espoir.

Hermione Granger, elle, pour une fois, n'avait pas le ventre noué par les résultats à venir.  
La date fatidique approchait, et malgré son envie pressante d'en finir avec toute cette histoire de défi, une partie d'elle la retenait, celle qui lui soufflait que si elle se retirait, Drago Malfoy, ses rires, blagues, caresses, yeux gris et le reste ne seraient plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Était-elle prête à abandonner un an de bonheur ?

* * *

**Bien... Qui a envie de frapper Drago ?  
****...Ne me tapez pas siouplaît ! haha  
**

**Bon, j'espère que cette fois j'aurai assez tapé dans la fourmillière pour que vous me disiez par commentaire que vous voulez me tuer !**

**Prochain chapitre (bien que comme dit au début, je ne suis pas sûre de continuer cette fic si elle ne plaît pas) : révélations et résultats**

**A la prochaine !**

**Alice. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! ... ok je sors ...  
**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien deux chapitres dans la même semaine !**

**Suite à mon petit pavé de lundi, certains d'entre vous ont eu la gentillesse de commenter et/ou de m'envoyer des PM pour m'expliquer leur point de vue, et je vous en suis super reconnaissante ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pu publier ce chapitre en temps et en heure !**

**Donc je vous avais laissés sur un retournement de situation plutôt frustrant apparemment, et ça va clairement pas s'arranger ! Haha. Je rigole bien sûr...ou pas xD **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Matagiita : Hey ! Déjà merci pour toutes ces belles reviews haha ! Par rapport au passage où Drago se confie en cours, pour moi, il est encore très mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui s'est passé plus d'un an en arrière, et c'est malgré tout quelqu'un de pudique. Donc pour moi, c'est le genre de personnage à s'excuser vite fait et à ne pas revenir dessus, parce qu'il a honte, et qu'une discussion intime en face-à-face, ça aurait été trop pour lui. Justement, le fait qu'ils soient pas tout seuls, qu'Hermione fait autre chose en même temps, ça l'aide à se dire qu'elle sera pas pleinement conscience de ce qu'il lui dit, et c'est lâche mais malgré son besoin de s'excuser, il n'est pas fort au point d'avoir une vraie discussion. Tu vois ? :) N'hésite pas à me dire si je me trompe complètement hein ! Et par rapport au dernir chapitre...depuis quand Drago est quelqu'un de réfléchi, censé, qui prend du recul sur les choses ? xD j'avoue je me suis éclatée à écrire son plan foireux pour faire craquer Hermione ! Et tu as tout à fait raison pour Hermione, quand ses sentiments entrent en jeu, elle perd toute notion de discernement, et elle prend des décisions radicales pour se protéger (M'enfin ça, tu devrais bientôt comprendre pourquoi haha). Et les élèves...ouais, je pourrais faire un passage avec les inventions Weasley qui leur explosent à la figure, mais j'ai peur que ça soit trop superflu et que ça n'apporte rien à l'histoire, c'est pour ça que je les laisse un peu tranquilles haha.  
**

* * *

_28 juin, 16h39, sous le saule pleureur _

Hermione avait attendu la dernière épreuve pour se faufiler près de Drago à la fin de celle-ci, pour lui demander de la rejoindre dans le parc.  
Drago, qui pensait probablement qu'elle allait lui parler des examens et allait lui demander de la rassurer, alla au rdv sans arrière-pensée.

Il se dirigea vers le saule, pensant à la bataille de boule de neige qui avait eu lieu ici quelques mois plus tôt, et où quelques heures après, Hermione et lui s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois.  
En arrivant cependant, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Hermione était toute cernée, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ne lui souriait pas comme d'habitude, et le pire. Ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.  
Il s'approcha lentement, l'inquiétude s'insinuant en lui.  
Elle leva la tête en l'entendant arriver, et avala sa salive.

-Drago…

Il prit peur. Son regard avait changé. Il n'était plus chaud et pétillant comme avant.

-Je…J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, il sut qu'elle allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, et ça, il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre.

-Hermione, je t'arrête tout de suite…commença-t-il.

-Je veux arrêter, le coupa-t-elle.

Drago était abasourdi. Quoi ? Ca n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

-Pardon ? souffla-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle déglutit.

-Je t'ai vu, Drago. Je t'ai vu avec Cordelia. J'ai réalisé que le défi qui nous liait était injuste. Je te libère, Malfoy.

-Attends, quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'en ai rien à faire de Cordelia, c'était pour te rendre jalouse ! S'il te plaît Hermione, regarde-moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je m'en fous de Cordelia. Je m'en fous parce que ça fait des semaines qu'on n'a pas passé de temps ensemble, ça fait des semaines qu'on n'a pas déconné avec les autres. Ca fait des semaines que je traîne avec Cordelia pour te rendre jalouse. Des semaines que tu t'en fous. On s'est éloignés, et ça me blesse. Ca me blesse parce que tu me manques et que je t'aime.

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy était en train de raconter ?  
Il était amoureux d'elle ? Ca c'était la meilleure ! Le plus beau mensonge de l'année, et tout ça pour un foutu pari. Pour la faire succomber. Certes ils s'étaient éloignés ces dernières semaines, mais Drago Malfoy était un compétiteur. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour gagner. Et comme l'avaient dit ces Sixièmes années de Gryffondor, il en avait marre. Le jeu l'avait tout simplement lassé, et il était allé vers une autre fille.  
Hermione serra les dents, et sortit le pull en soie d'araignée qu'il lui avait prêté en début d'année, et la lui tendit.  
Même s'il disait vrai, les chances qu'il mente étaient bien plus grandes. Et la peur de sauter de nouveau dans le vide, après sa tragique histoire d'amour avec Ron Weasley, l'avait définitivement vaccinée contre la prise de risque. Alors elle allait mentir.

-Pas moi, Malfoy. Je suis désolée. Et…je n'ai pas le collier sur moi, mais je te le redonne au plus vite.

C'est comme si elle lui avait planté un poignard dans le cœur. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était cette distance qu'elle mettait entre eux.  
Drago était sidéré.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'entendre Hermione lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas fasse si mal. Voir que leur complicité d'avant s'était éteinte lui paraissait être aussi douloureux que mille aiguilles qui venaient se planter une à une sur son cœur échaudé.  
Elle le regardait dans les yeux, mais avec beaucoup de mal.  
Presque comme si elle voulait s'en aller. Comme s'il l'ennuyait.

-On retourne à Malfoy maintenant ? Parfait. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, Granger, dit-il d'un ton froid, puisant dans ses dernière forces pour ne pas lui montrer combien il était blessé.

-Attends Drago ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il se détournait. On reste amis ?

Et Drago la regarda sans répondre, se demandant si le cerveau le plus brillant de leur génération avait subitement cessé de fonctionner.  
Il la regarda un instant, puis se détourna et s'en alla sans se retourner. Il était sidéré, et blessé. Hermione avait tourné la page d'un an de beaux souvenirs en un claquement de doigts.

Elle avait évité de lui dire qu'il avait perdu.  
Son cœur se glaça. Il essaya de se contenir, mais c'était trop dur. Pour libérer ses émotions, il cogna dans un cri de rage son poing contre l'écorce du saule.  
Il avait ouvert son cœur, avait accepté ces sentiments nouveaux, et voilà ce qu'il récoltait.  
Rien à foutre du collier. Rien à foutre des merveilleux souvenirs. Elle avait gardé la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu d'elle.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. C'était le jeu. Il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait.  
Il avait joué. Et il avait perdu.  
Et c'était une pensée bien trop douloureuse à assumer.  
Il se promit alors une chose.  
Plus jamais.

Il allait effacer tous ces putains de sentiments envers Hermione Granger, et allait faire exactement comme elle. Être son meilleur ami.

Drago retourna à l'intérieur, ne prêtant aucune attention à tous ceux qui le dévisageaient, ce qui l'interpellaient, ceux qui le cherchaient.  
Il entra dans la Salle commune, le regard absent et le cœur dur comme de la pierre.  
Il n'y avait pas grand monde, la majorité des élèves étant dehors, en train de célébrer la fin des examens.  
Il monta dans son dortoir pour aller récupérer des affaires de vol, mais eut la surprise de trouver Blaise et Ginny…dans une position compromettante. Blaise était allongé sur le lit et Ginny était devant lui, déguisée en médecin.  
Quand ils aperçurent Drago, ils hurlèrent, et s'empressèrent de se recouvrir.

Drago haussa un sourcil à l'attention de Blaise.

-Oui bon, j'avoue, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les uniformes, marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Puis ils se rendirent compte que Drago n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Drago, t'es pas avec les autres ? lui demanda alors Blaise.

-Non, dit-il en s'emparant de ses gants de vol.

-Et Hermione, elle est où ? demanda Ginny en enfilant son tee-shirt.

-J'en sais rien, fit Drago d'une voix lasse.

Blaise et Ginny se regardèrent, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Euh Drago, ça va ? demanda de nouveau Ginny.

Drago ne répondit même pas, et ressortit directement de la chambre.  
Maintenant certains que Drago ne leur disait pas tout, Blaise et Ginny se précipitèrent à sa suite.

-Drago, attends !

Blaise traversa la Salle commune pour stopper Drago en route.

-Tout le monde. Dehors, dit Blaise d'une voix impérieuse, et l'ensemble des élèves présents obéirent.

-Blaise. Je pense que je vais y aller aussi, lui dit Ginny, commençant à avoir une petite idée de ce qui pouvait se passer.

Blaise hocha la tête, et força Drago à s'asseoir dans un canapé alors qu'il prenait place face à lui.

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant ?

Drago ne dit rien, le regard las.

-C'est les examens, c'est ça ? T'as tout foiré ?

Silence.

-C'est tes parents, t'as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Silence.

-C'est Hermione ?

La mâchoire de Drago se contracta.

-Putain. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Blaise doucement, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs.

-Rien.

-Comment ça, rien ? T'as vu ta tête, mec ? C'est pas possible qu…

-Il s'est rien passé, Blaise, parce qu'Hermione n'a pas de sentiments pour moi.

Encore une fois, il y eut un blanc.

-Comment ça ? Elle te l'a dit ?

-…Oui.

-Mais…je comprends rien, vous étiez pas … commença Blaise, perdu.

-On n'était rien, Blaise, fit Draco, d'une voix sans appel.

Blaise se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

-Mec, arrête de mentir, on vous a tous vu vous rapprocher après le Nouvel an. On sait que vous avez couché ensemble, que vous vous êtes fait des cadeaux, bref, que vous étiez super proches quoi !

-Apparemment, c'était pour le jeu, déclara Drago, les poings crispés.

-Quoi ?!

-On s'est éloignés ces dernières semaines. Ca ne lui a rien fait du tout.

-Ouais, mais c'était à cause des examens, non ?

Drago, qui sentait que son meilleur ami n'allait pas le lâcher, le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

-Blaise. Hermione m'a donné rdv dans le parc après le dernier examen. Je pensais que c'était pour un truc de merde, alors j'y suis allé. Et elle m'a annoncé qu'elle voulait tout arrêter. Le pari m'empêchait d'avancer, apparemment. Oui, Blaise, continua-t-il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche. Je lui ai tout avoué. Elle s'en foutait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se retirait du pari, qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, et elle est partie.

Blaise ne dit rien.  
Il avait compris. Draco avait avoué ses sentiments à Hermione, et il avait eu le cœur brisé.  
Et vu l'état de sa main droite, boursoufflée, en sang et avec une protubérance anormale, il avait dû être très, très touché.  
Alors il pointa sa baguette vers la main de son ami, utilisa une formule de base dont on se servait en Quidditch pour se soigner, et guérit les doigts enflés.  
Puis il attrapa son ami, et l'emmena voler.

* * *

_Dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor_

L'intuition de Ginny était juste. Elle retrouva son amie pelotonnée dans son lit, regardant sans le voir le collier sur sa table de nuit.  
Ginny entra en trombe, et en deux pas se posta devant Hermione.

-Hermione Jane Granger, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer, par hasard ? demanda Ginny d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione sursauta, et se redressa, comme prise en faute.

-Euh…de quoi tu parles ? tenta-t-elle, priant pour que Ginny morde à l'hameçon.

Les mains sur les hanches, le regard noir et le pied agacé, Ginny se retint de sauter à la gorge de sa meilleure amie.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être du fait que Drago et toi, c'est fini ?

Hermione baissa la tête.

-Ginny…

-Pas de Ginny avec moi, Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris encore ? demanda Ginny en haussant la voix.

-Je…

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de lui et que tu essayais de te rapprocher de lui ? Là, c'est sûr que vous allez être super proches, si vous êtes séparés.

-Alors déjà, on n'a jamais été ensemble, retire-toi ça de la tête. Ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que Drago s'était définitivement éloigné, et j'ai préféré tout arrêter plutôt que de continuer dans cette voie ! Malfoy est un joueur, on n'avait même pas terminé le défi qu'il se rapprochait déjà d'une autre. Crois-moi, il sera plus déçu de ne pas avoir gagné le pari qu'autre chose. Et même s'il avait des sentiments pour moi, je ne peux pas Ginny. J'ai trop peur. Après avoir vu Ron mourir dans mes bras, je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau. Je m'en fous que la guerre soit terminée, je m'en fous de devoir aller de l'avant. J'ai trop peur de souffrir. Trop peur que ce soit une blague, trop peur qu'il ait menti, trop peur…trop peur de le perdre, lui aussi. Non, Ginny, j'ai pris ma décision, et je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, acheva Hermione en se recouchant.

Ginny n'avait jamais su toute l'histoire. Après la mort de son frère, elle avait été trop endeuillée pour demander des détails qui la feraient replonger. Puis les mois étaient passés, et elle s'était dit qu'il avait dû mourir touché par un sort, tout simplement.  
La phrase d'Hermione la fit tilter.

-De quoi tu parles, Hermione ?

La brune leva les yeux vers elle, et un quart de secondes plus tard, elle était de retour à Poudlard, le 1er mai 1998.

* * *

_Cour intérieure du château, 19h, 21 morts officielles_

_Juste après le départ d'Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient retournés prêter main-forte à leurs proches.  
Ils s'élancèrent dans la Cour de Poudlard, où Luna et deux camarades se battaient contre Thorfinn Rowles. Les filles étaient de plus en plus épuisées par les attaques féroces et incessantes du Mangemort.  
Ron et Hermione se plaçèrent aux côtés de leurs amis, et entreprirent de se battre contre leur adversaire. Hermione, malgré la fatigue et la magie qui s'amenuisait, lançait sort sur sort, donnant du fil à retordre à Rowles. Malheureusement, il avait plus d'expérience, et n'hésitait pas à abuser de la magie noire. Alors Ron se faufila derrière lui, le crochet du Basilic en main, dans l'intention de le tuer.  
Mais au dernier moment, Rowles se retourna, faisant sursauter Ron, qui laissa l'opportunité à son ennemi de s'emparer du crochet et qui le lui planta en plein coeur.  
L'effet fut immédiat. Ron se mit à hurler, le venin se répandant à vitesse grand V à travers son système sanguin, un poison qui faisait se désagréger les chairs et dont la sensation s'apparentait à de la lave en fusion dans les veines.  
_

_Les filles avaient profité de ce moment d'inattention pour s'attaquer au Mangemort, qui avait vacillé. Mais il avait bien vite repris ses esprits.  
_

_Hermione hurla, et faisant fi de tout ce qui se passait autour, courut au chevet de son meilleur ami, qui hurlait à en perdre la tête.  
Elle s'agenouilla et le pris dans ses bras, lui caressant la tête dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa douleur.  
__Les pleurs brouillèrent sa vision, et elle perdit de précieuses secondes à pleurer, se rappelant au dernier moment qu'elle avait son sac sur elle, et par conséquent, des remèdes.  
Elle essaya tout ce qu'elle connaissait, mais rien n'y fit. Son ami était en train de mourir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Si du venin de basilic pouvait détruire un Horcrux, ce n'était pas de l'essence de Dictame qui allait le sauver.  
Ron hurlait toujours, fou de douleur. Il finit par se mettre à convulser, son regard ancré dans celui d'Hermione, même s'il ne la voyait plus, La douleur était telle qu'il était inconscient des paroles de sa meilleure amie.  
Du sang finit par couler de son nez, et soudain, Ron arrêta de crier.  
Il était mort.  
_

_Hermione pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, se mettant en mode automatique à partir de ce moment-là. La mort de son meilleur ami se jouait en boucle dans sa tête, comme un effet secondaire ignoble du venin de basilic.  
Quand vint l'heure de compter les morts, elle n'eut pas le courage de raconter les derniers instants emplis de souffrance de Ron à la famille Weasley ni à Harry. Elle mentit par omission, portant le poids de son décès comme une culpabilité bien trop lourde à assumer. _

_Après quelques mois, elle s'était efforcée de reléguer ce moment au fin fond de son esprit, ne se remémorant que les bons moments avec son meilleur ami._

* * *

Hermione raconta dans les grandes lignes l'épisode à Ginny, qui en resta sans voix.  
Mais elle comprit. Hermione avait tout simplement une peur irrationnelle de perdre de nouveau un homme pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments aussi forts. Elle attendit une seconde, avant de s'approcher de son amie.  
Elle ne connaissait pas tout, mais une chose était sûre, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger avaient été ensemble, officiellement ou pas. Au diable la résolution de ne pas se mêler de leur affaires, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser gâcher leur bonheur sans rien faire. Hermione Granger méritait d'être heureuse.

* * *

_28 juin, Grande Salle, dîner _

Voler avait fait du bien à Drago. Être dans les airs lui avait changé les idées, et il avait pu expliquer calmement à son meilleur ami sa décision d'effacer tout sentiment amoureux de son cœur, et qu'il comptait rester ami avec la Gryffondor pour le bien du groupe.  
L'après-midi même, après que Blaise leur en eut parlé pendant qu'il remettait son uniforme, il avait eu droit à de trop nombreux coups d'œil inquiets de la part de Pansy, qui redoutait de le voir exploser à chaque instant. Même Théo et Blaise faisaient tout pour éviter de parler de la brune.  
Il avait l'impression d'être un bébé capricieux et infirme, et ça l'énervait. Un Malfoy n'est pas faible.

-Les gars, commença Drago en grignotant un bout de poulet, arrêtez. Je ne suis pas en sucre, ok ? Ouais c'est dommage que le pari se soit fini comme ça, mais c'est le jeu. Arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'allais m'effondrer. C'était juste une amourette, pas la femme de ma vie.

Les autres comprirent que Draco ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié, et surtout que rien ne change.  
Il leur restait un week-end avant de connaître les résultats de leurs demandes d'universités, un week-end avant la fin de l'année, ce n'était donc pas la mer à boire.

Le week-end passa, et l'histoire entre Drago et Hermione avait malheureusement fait des dégâts collatéraux.  
Le groupe ne s'était pas vu du week-end, Harry étant trop occupé à tenir compagnie à Hermione, Pansy et Théo essayant de changer les idées à Drago.  
Même Ginny et Blaise avaient mis de côté leur relation pour soutenir leurs amis.  
Drago s'arrangeait pour petit-déjeuner très tôt le matin, puis passer sa journée dehors à jouer au Quidditch, tandis qu'Hermione en profitait pour faire la grasse matinée, et s'enfermer dans la Bibliothèque, la brune sachant qu'elle ne la reverrait pas avant un bon moment.  
Il n'y avait que le soir qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils mangeaient en même temps, mais pas aux mêmes tables, et toujours dos à dosne s'adressaient la parole que s'ils y étaient forcés.  
Malgré tout ce que Drago avait dit sur l'amitié, il n'était pas encore prêt à faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux.

Quelques élèves se posaient encore la question du pari, mais la grande majorité des étudiants était occupée à savourer la liberté d'avoir fini les examens, passaient du temps entre amis, avant de planifier les vacances. Peu de personnes ne remarquèrent donc le changement d'attitude entre nos deux concernés, et la fin de l'année étant de toute façon bien trop importante pour se donner la peine de commenter les dernières nouvelles du "couple" star. Comme toutes les rumeurs/nouvelles/scandales, l'attention du public finit toujours par s'essoufler.  
Au grand bonheur de la bande.

Le lundi 1er juillet arriva, et à 9h pétante, tous les Septième et la demi-promo de Huitième année étaient agglutinés devant les portes de la Grande salle, attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent pour aller consulter les tableaux de résultats sur l'estrade.  
Avec un sourire fier, la directrice McGonagall leur fit un petit discours de fin d'année, les remerciant d'être venus, et que le corps professoral et elle avaient aimé passer cette année avec eux. Elle rappela ensuite aux Septième et Huitième années que bien que les résultats des vœux étaient publiés ce jour-là, la remise de diplômes ne se ferait que la semaine suivante.  
Finalement, elle leur souhaita une bonne continuation, et enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent, et les élèves se précipitèrent.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny, mains dans la mains, s'avancèrent pour chercher leurs noms.  
Soudain, Ginny hurla de joie, elle était acceptée en formation dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Hollyhead. Harry aussi eut un sourire victorieux, il était admis d'office chez les Aurors. Et Hermione pleura de joie, elle était reçue à l'Université Magique de Londres, en cursus de Droit.  
Ginny alla aussitôt sauter dans les bras de Blaise, lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle.

Les Serpentard rejoignirent alors les trois Gryffondor, et Harry annonça tout joyeux à Pansy qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Théo était plus loin, découvrant qu'il allait faire ses études de Potions en compagnie de Luna Lovegood.  
Ne restaient que Drago et Hermione, qui se regardaient, la gêne entre eux à couper au couteau.  
Ils en avaient tellement parlé, de ce futur, des rêves d'Hermione de changer les choses, et des espoirs de Drago de redorer le nom de sa famille.  
Elle eut alors un petit sourire, et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Alors, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis lui répondit avec un petit sourire aussi :

-Oui. Blaise et moi on commence nos études de finance en septembre. Et toi ?

-Félicitations alors ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute la fierté du monde dans le regard. Moi j'ai été acceptée à l'Université de Londres pour mes études de droit.

-Félicitations, Granger, répondit Drago, réellement heureux pour Hermione.

Soudain, une tornade blonde se jeta sur Drago, et lui annonça en hurlant qu'elle était prise en Médicomagie.  
Cordélia eut un grand sourire, qui se transforma en gêne quand elle se rendit compte qu'Hermione était en fait juste à côté.  
Celle-ci eut un petit sourire, la félicita, et alla rejoindre Théo pour savoir quel résultat il avait eu.

-Pardon, Drago, je dérangeais ? demanda alors Cordélia, l'espoir se lisant sur son visage.

-Non, t'inquiètes, soupira-t-il.

Blaise et Ginny choisirent ce moment pour les rejoindre, et Blaise prit Drago dans ses bras, lui certifiant qu'ils allaient fêter ça.  
Et Ginny, un sourire calculateur au lèvres, se rapprocha subrepticement de Cordelia Gifford.

-Cordelia, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de ne pas la connaître.

Cordelia se retourna, surprise.

-Ginny, la copine du meilleur ami de Drago, se présenta-t-elle en se mettant bien en face de son interlocutrice. Ecoute, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je ne te connais pas, et je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je te préviens. Tu n'auras pas Drago Malfoy.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-J'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose. Ca, c'est la façon dont Drago regarde ma meilleure amie Hermione. Il ne s'est peut-être rien passé entre eux, mais abandonne, parce qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Et même si tu essayais, tu n'auras jamais notre approbation. Et je ne crois pas que Drago Malfoy te choisisse contre l'avis de ses meilleurs amis. Alors pour ton propre bien, renonce, acheva-t-elle, ne souriant plus du tout.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Ginny, je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends pour me donner ce genre de leçon de morale, mais sache qu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Drago et moi, ça fait des semaines qu'on est inséparables. Je suis sûre qu'il veut plus avec moi, et qu'il a oublié cette gourde de Granger. Et tu sais quoi ? Vu le temps qu'il passe avec moi, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il choisisse ses amis au lieu de moi. Eh oui ma belle, j'ai quelques...atouts que vous n'avez pas, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air scandalisé de Ginny. Et tout le monde sait que Granger et lui ne couchent plus ensemble. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Drago et moi, ça se concrétise. Alors tes conseils à la noix, tu peux te les garder.

-Eh bien, en voilà une façon de parler à ma copine ! fit Blaise en se retournant, prenant Ginny par la taille.

Les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés, et Blaise s'était interposé, regardant d'un oeil goguenard la Serdaigle, qui eut la décence de paraître gênée.

-Tu as raison, Cordelia, Hermione et moi, c'est bien de l'histoire ancienne, ajouta Draco d'une voix lente. En revanche, si tu croyais que j'allais céder à tes avances à toi, une pauvre Serdaigle qui allume tout ce bouge, tu te trompes profondément. Tu es certes plutôt belle et assez divertissante, mais il t'en faudra plus que ça pour m'avoir. Tu n'es rien par rapport à mes amis.

Humiliée, la Serdaigle le fusilla du regard, mais devant les trois amis qui la toisaient, préféra s'en aller sans dire un mot.

-Dis donc Weaslette, ça t'arrive souvent de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? demanda Drago, levant les yeux au ciel mais un sourire en coin.

-Assez souvent oui, surtout quand je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause, répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Drago eut un petit sourire, puis les autres vinrent les rejoindre, et chacun retourna à son dortoir pour faire sa valise.  
Le dîner arriva, et le petit groupe mangea ensemble, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Pansy et Théo étant bien trop excités par les nouvelles perspectives qui s'offraient à eux pour essayer de s'éviter par égard pour Hermione et Drago.  
Alors les deux ex-amoureux avaient fait avec, et la soirée ne s'était pas trop mal passée.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu difficile, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je ne fais pas de bashing sur Ron, mais il me fallait un élément qui explique la peur d'Hermione, et c'était l'idée que je préférais le plus !  
Et je sais, normalement le venin de Basilic n'agit aps comme ça, mais il fallait une mort atroce, et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination haha  
**

**Bref, comme vous avez pu le lire, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre xD  
Mais bon, fallait bien les faire souffrir un peu, sinon c'est pas drôle (Moi, sadique avec mes personnages ? Noooooon...)**

**Prochain chapitre : Des plans, une danse, et un presque lever de soleil !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Alice**


	9. Note d'auteur

Chers tous.

Vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre sur cette fanfiction ? Non ?

Bon.

Bah devinez qui a oublié de publier un chapitre sur cette fiction ? C'est bibiiiiii !

Donc j'ai déjà corrigé cette erreur et rajouté le chapitre manquant en question, et je vous invite à retourner au début de PJSC (c'est le chapitre deux qui manque il me semble). Je vous ai mis une note pour que vous vous y retrouviez. Et un grand merci à Matagiita qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille avec sa review !

Donc voilà, petit chapitre bonus cette semaine *keur*

Et bonne lecture bien sûr !

Alice


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone !**

**Bon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'avais dit que cette fiction ferait 10 chapitres, mais bon, hier soir j'ai été prise d'inspiration et j'ai légèrement modifié la fin, ce qui fait que j'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux. Ce qui veut dire un peu plus de plaisir pour vous ;)  
**

**Donc là, les cours sont finis, et on va voir comment la relation entre Drago et Hermione se goupille :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, la matinée avait passé à la vitesse de l'éclair, et bientôt les élèves arrivaient à la gare, et se précipitaient dans le train à la recherche de compartiments vides.  
Le petit groupe trouva un compartiment inoccupé en tête de train, et les sept amis s'entassèrent tant bien que mal dans le petit espace réduit.

-Bon les gars ! s'exclama Blaise. Faut pas être triste ! J'ai super idée !

-Et évidemment quand c'est Blaise ça choque personne, ronchonna Pansy, alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

-Bon. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont déjà prévu des choses pendant leurs vacances - coucou Harry et Pansy ! - mais je vous propose de venir passer quelques jours chez moi, dans ma maison en Corse, dans le sud de la France.

-Tu as une maison dans le sud de la France ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-A vrai dire c'est plus une villa qu'une maison, rectifia Pansy, tapant sur le genoux de Blaise.

-Bon, je vous proposerais bien mon chalet en Suisse, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la saison, ajouta Blaise, fier de lui.

-Parce qu'en plus t'as un chalet en Suisse ?! s'exclama Ginny, encore plus étonnée.

-Un pied-à-terre à Bali, un appartement à Saint-Pétersbourg, une finca à Medellín, et une petite maison à Arusha aussi, oui, pourquoi ? répondit Blaise en lui tirant la langue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est pratique d'être riche, dit alors Hermione en riant, un air rêveur sur le visage.

-Bon, on s'éloigne du sujet là ! Déjà, tout ça, ça appartient à ma mère, et en plus de ça, je voulais vous inviter chez moi, pour qu'on passe des vacances ensemble avant de tous se séparer, et être beaucoup trop occupés pour se revoir. Ca vous dit ? Pansy et Théo, vous, je sais que c'est oui, on en a déjà parlé. Les autres ?

-Comment ça on en a déjà parlé ? s'indigna Drago. Et moi ?!

-Non mais toi mon chou tu n'étais pas là quand on en a parlé, déclara Pansy, essayant trouver une position agréable.

-Ah oui ? On passe tout notre temps ensemble, alors j'aimerai bien savoir où j'étais pour que vous puissiez discuter sans moi, fit Drago, la moue boudeuse.

-Tu devais normalement être en train de faire du sale avec Hermione dans une classe vide, rétorqua Théo en riant, se rappelant de la fameuse discussion, et se rendant compte une seconde trop tard de sa boulette. Euh…

A la mention de leurs noms, Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, et comme d'habitude, une gêne s'installa.  
Même si Hermione rosit, elle en avait marre que les autres aient l'air d'être en train de désamorcer une bombe à chaque fois que Drago et elle se retrouvaient dans le même périmètre.

-Vous allez arrêter ?! s'exclama-t-elle, laissant éclater son agacement. Merde, c'est pas parce que Drago et moi on est plus ens… on a décidé d'en rester là que vous devez nous traiter comme des bébé, à la fin ! C'est bon, parce qu'on reste juste amis, on est les pestiférés, c'est ça ?

Les autres eurent la décence de paraître contrits.

-C'est pas ça, Hermione, commença Théo, c'est juste que… on vous aime tous les deux, et on veut pas prendre parti alors… et on essaie de vous ménager tous les deux, c'est tout.

Pansy, Blaise, Harry et Ginny eurent tout à fait l'air d'accord avec Théo.  
Apparemment, ils avaient parlé de ça aussi.

-Et c'est très gentil de votre part, continua Drago, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione, mais déjà, ce qui s'est passé entre Hermione et moi ne regarde que nous, et surtout, je ne…on ne voudrait pas que ça influe ou pèse sur le groupe, se reprit-il après un coup de coude d'Hermione. On est assez grands pour se comporter correctement en société, et comme Hermione l'a dit, on est amis ! Alors arrêtez de prendre des pincettes, et faites comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on va faire. N'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

-Exactement, approuva-t-elle, essayant au mieux de cacher son trouble.

C'était à prévoir. Elle avait repoussé Drago, et même si elle savait qu'en faisant cela elle tirait un trait sur tout leur passé, c'était quand même douloureux de l'entendre de vive voix de la bouche de son ex-amant.  
Qu'importe. Elle avait eu raison de choisir la raison (se protéger) au lieu de la passion (sauter).  
Alors pour dissiper tout malaise, elle s'exclama du plus joyeusement qu'elle put :

-En tout cas, moi je viens !

Les autres acceptèrent tous aussi de venir passer une partie de leurs vacances chez Blaise, et ils se mirent à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire, de ce qu'il fallait emporter et de comment s'organiser.  
La discussion s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Londres.  
Et à la gare, même si tous s'échangèrent des promesses de s'écrire rapidement, et que de toute façon ils se revoyaient bientôt, ni Hermione ni Drago n'eurent de regard l'un pour l'autre.

_8 juillet, cérémonie de remise de diplômes, Grande Salle_

Cette année, exceptionnellement et en raison du faible nombre d'étudiants revenus terminer leur cursus scolaire l'année suivant la fin de la guerre, les corrections d'examens s'étaient faites extrêmement rapidement.  
Aussi, les élèves reçurent dès le lendemain de leur retour chez eux une lettre au blason de Poudlard, lettre qui les conviait officiellement à leur remise de diplôme.

Le jour J, un nombre restreint d'élèves et de parents étaient arrivés à Poudlard.  
Les parents étaient conviés à la cérémonie la journée, puis les élèves seulement étaient invités à une petite soirée pour clôturer leurs études à Poudlard.

La cérémonie fut très formelle. On félicita les élèves, on eut une minute de silence pour les disparus, on leur souhaita le meilleur pour la suite, puis les parents repartaient, attendant leurs enfants le lendemain.

Une nouvelle et dernière fois, les dortoirs de Poudlard, légèrement plus vides que d'habitude, s'animèrent de parfum, d'excitation et de belles robes.  
C'était là l'occasion de dire au revoir à son adolescence, de se promettre de conserver les belles amitiés qu'on avait noué entre ces murs, d'avouer un amour tu depuis longtemps, et de faire la fête tous ensemble, une dernière fois.

Durant leur semaine de battement, Hermione, Ginny et Pansy s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour aller acheter ensemble leurs robes de remise de diplômes, et Pansy avait été secrètement touchée que les filles, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune amie avec qui aller faire du shopping, aient pensé à l'inviter.

Elles s'étaient donc retrouvées sur le chemin de Traverse, juste devant chez Madame Guipure. Mais après plusieurs heures de recherches, les trois jeunes filles n'avaient rien trouvé.  
Pansy avait alors décidé de les emmener chez Tissard et Brodette, une boutique ne se trouvant pas sur le chemin de Traverse, mais où elle trouvait toujours son bonheur.  
Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes prix, mais après la guerre et l'argent qu'on leur avait versé en récompense, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient autorisé ce petit extra.  
Pansy n'avait eu qu'à faire qu'un tour pour payer la robe de ses rêves, car venant fréquemment, elle avait vu presque tout de suite la robe qu'elle avait repérée depuis un petit moment.  
Pour Hermione et Ginny par contre, ça avait été une autre paire de manches.  
Ginny, sûre de ses goûts, avait attrapé au moins une dizaine de robes à essayer, mais Hermione, beaucoup moins à l'aise, se contentait de jeter un vague coup d'œil avant de passer à autre chose. Pansy avait donc choisi quelques tenues pour elle. Une fois ça fait, les filles s'étaient dirigées vers les cabines, des vêtements plein les bras.

Elles commencèrent par Ginny, qui eut rapidement un coup de cœur pour une robe à bretelles bleu nuit qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genoux, mais avec un décolleté plongeant lui arrivant pile entre les seins. A Hermione et Pansy qui sifflaient, Ginny avait répondu qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, agrémentant sa réponse d'un grand sourire entendu.  
Enfin, ce fut au tour d'Hermione qui essaya plusieurs robes sans jamais avoir le coup de cœur, et qui désespérait de trouver LA robe.

Robe blanche à dentelle : trop mariée, selon Pansy.  
Smoking à la garçonne : c'est une soirée, pas un défilé, dit Ginny.  
Robe rouge à col bateau : beaucoup trop Gryffondor.  
Robe rose en mousseline : trop sage.

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que Pansy lui tende une robe en apparence pas plus spéciale que les autres.  
Hermione était ressortie de la cabine, un brin gênée. La robe était vert sapin, en velours, et si les bretelles, le dos et le décolleté étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus sage, la robe était fendue du côté gauche, pour révéler la jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient vue, elles lui avaient sauté dessus et lui avait affirmé que c'était celle-ci qu'il lui fallait.  
Rechignant à porter quelque chose d'aussi provoquant, elle avait fini par accepter quand Ginny lui avait rappelé qu'on avait rarement l'occasion de se faire aussi belle.

L'après-midi arriva, et débuta alors une course contre la montre pour arriver à se faire beau et belle dans les temps.  
Et Hermione désespérait. Elle n'était pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire pas du tout habituée à ce genre d'exercice.  
Alors Ginny s'approcha, et fit des merveilles.

Une fois prêtes, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le Grand escalier, priant pour ne pas trébucher.  
Le petit groupe s'était donné rendez-vous là, et elles espéraient qu'elles n'allaient pas être trop en retard.  
Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant la dernière volée de marches.  
Ginny, voyant Blaise qui l'attendait en bas, se précipita tout en se tenant à la rampe, et l'embrassa passionnément quand il lui souffla qu'elle était resplendissante.

Hermione, elle, fit une petite pause. Et pria Merlin, Jésus, Bouddha, ses parents, et Léonardo DiCaprio pour que tout se passe bien.  
Elle s'arma de courage, et descendit lentement les marches en se focalisant sur ses pieds.

A mi-chemin, elle releva rapidement la tête, et son cœur eut un raté.  
Bien sûr que Drago serait là.  
Elle avait juste oublié combien il pouvait être séduisant quand il le voulait.  
Oubliant la rampe, les marches et ses talons beaucoup trop hauts, elle descendit les reste des marches, bavant sur...enfin observant Drago Malfoy.  
Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore vue, et était en train de complimenter Pansy, qui était arrivée en même temps que les filles.  
Il était élégant dans un costume sur-mesure bleu nuit, et les cheveux savamment arrangés pour paraître coiffé-décoiffé. D'où elle était, elle pouvait admirer sa carrure, son port de tête altier et la prestance naturelle qu'il dégageait quand il se sentait en confiance.

Elle s'approcha alors doucement d'eux, et alla directement saluer Théo, qui la complimenta lui aussi.  
Drago, à son tour, se rendit enfin compte de la présence d'Hermione entre Théo et Pansy. Et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche.

Ginny avait fait du beau boulot, et Hermione était l'élégance incarnée. La robe était un rien provocante à cause de la longue fente qui laissait entrevoir une jambe nue à la peau qui semblait aussi douce que celle d'une pêche, mais le côté sexy était atténué par une petite paire d'escarpins discrets, des cheveux domptés et simplement lâchés, et un fin trait de liner pour rehausser son doux regard noisette.  
Oui, quand Hermione s'y mettait, ça faisait des étincelles.

Elle lui sourit, et il la trouva plus belle que jamais.  
Hermione avait simplement mis une belle robe, et Drago avait le cœur serré de savoir que malgré toute sa beauté, tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle, elle n'était plus à lui.  
Hermione, elle, dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir quand Drago se pencha vers elle pour la complimenter, et qu'elle sentit de nouveau son parfum si familier qui la renvoya directement, en flash-back d'une demi-seconde, à un an de merveilleux souvenirs.

Finalement tout le monde était là, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, redécorée pour l'occasion. On avait repoussé les tables d'un côté de la salles, et on les avait garnies d'un grand buffet froid et de boissons chaudes et froides. Les lumières avaient été éteintes, et on avait fait appel à des lucioles, dont la lumière avait été amplifiée magiquement, pour créer une ambiance tamisée. L'estrade servait de scène pour la musique, et tout un pan de la salle était garni de tables, de chaises et de bancs.

Cette fois, Mme McGonagall ne fit qu'un petit discours, les enjoignant à profiter de cette dernière soirée sans en abuser.

Aussitôt la musique se lança, et les élèves s'emparèrent de Bièreaubeurres ou allèrent directement danser.  
Le petit groupe alla chercher un verre, puis ils allèrent tous sur la piste de danse, profitant de cette dernière soirée tous ensemble.  
Drago observait Hermione en coin, et Hermione devait se faire violence pour ne pas trop se rapprocher de Drago.

Puis Blaise et Ginny s'éloignèrent un peu, voulant un petit moment pour profiter de cette soirée en amoureux.

-Salut Drago, tu m'offres une danse ?

Cordelia Gifford s'était approchée du petit groupe et avait interpelé Drago.

Blaise et lui échangèrent un regard.  
Eux seuls, en plus de Ginny, étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt.  
Mais Cordelia n'avait pas perdu la face. Elle avait directement envoyé une lettre à Drago, lui expliquant qu'elle était désolée de son comportement et qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par ses émotions, mais que son amitié avec lui comptait vraiment, qu'être juste amie avec lui, ça lui convenait.  
Une lettre que Drago avait reçue alors que Blaise était présent.  
Le métis avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et avait bien ricanéà la dernière phrase de la Serdaigle.  
Mais même s'i s'entendait super bien avec Hermione, son meilleur ami passait avant. Aussi, il lui avait conseillé de ne rien faire qui puisse prêter à confusion, mais de ne pas non plus se fermer de porte qui puisse mener à une belle amitié.  
Et Drago, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, restait un être humain. Il appréçiait plaire, même si la seule personne dont l'avis comptait un peu plus s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa confiance en lui, et quoi de mieux que de s'éloigner un peu de celle qui lui avait brisé le coeur ?

Sans non plus se lancer dans une nouvelle phase de séduction, Drago avait suivi les conseils de son meilleur ami, et avait continué à discuter de temps en temps avec la Serdaigle, en tout bien tout honneur.  
Et ce soir, même si son esprit ne pensait qu'à _elle _malgré tous ses efforts pour penser à autre chose, eh bien il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et la sublime Cordelia Gifford ferait parfaitement l'affaire.  
_Oui, le tout devant Hermione_...lui souffla son côté Serpentard.  
Certes. Mais c'était lui qui avait eu le coeur brisé. Et si Hermione disait vrai, elle se ficherait de le voir danser avec une autre.  
Elle l'ui avait brisé le coeur, il passait à autre chose.  
Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement.

Drago porta alors son regard sur Cordy. Elle était magnifique dans une robe moulante couleur champagne qui mettait en valeur son cou de cygne et son corps parfait.  
Drago hésita une seconde, puis accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait, et ils allèrent tous les deux danser un peu plus loin.

Et le cœur d'Hermione se serra.  
Oserait-elle s'avouer qu'elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Cordelia? Non, se morigéna-t-elle, Draco et elle étaient amis, rien de plus, et il fallait qu'elle oublie ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, et qu'elle bride son coeur face aux sentiments qui naissaient toujours à la mention ou la vue de Drago Malfoy.  
Mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle eut un pincement au coeur en voyant le couple évoluer galamment sur la piste de danse.

Cordelia Gifford était très belle, avait été reçue avec les honneurs à la Faculté de médicomagie, et s'était rapprochée de Drago en un temps reccord.  
Oui, mai parce qu'elle l'avait laissée faire et parce qu'elle s'était volontairement éloignée.  
Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse. C'était sa décision. Sa faute.

Pansy aussi s'éclipsa, et accepta la proposition d'un garçon très charmant d'aller fumer avec lui.

Alors Théo s'éclipsa aussi, rejoignant Luna, assise seule sur un banc, pour l'inviter à danser.

Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Stop, Herm, souffla alors Harry, décelant déjà les pensées de sa meilleure amie.

-J'y arrive pas, Harry, répondit doucement Hermione. Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Théo, et Drago, ils ont tous trouvé un ou une cavalière. Et moi, je suis avec toi, et je t'empêche d'en trouver une aussi.

-Arrête tes bêtises, j'ai la plus belle cavalière de la soirée dans mes bras, sourit Harry en posant un léger baiser sur son front.

Hermione pouffa, puis en entendant la musique ralentir pour une balade, se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et posa sa tête sur ses épaules.  
Essayant de contrôler son cœur et les émotions qu'elle ressentait en voyant Drago, Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique.  
En les rouvrant, elle eut droit devant elle la vision de Cordelia, dans les bras de Drago, les bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille, le couple se mouvant doucement au son de la musique.  
Et Hermione eut l'impression de voir le futur devant ses yeux. Elle avait renoncé à Drago Malfoy, et serait condamnée à le voir continuer sa vie, sans elle.

Certes, Drago et elle n'étaient qu'amis. Mais elle voyait la façon dont la Serdaigle le regardait.  
Le contact entre eux semblait naturel. Ils étaient Sang-pur tous les deux, baignaient dans la magie depuis tout bébé, fréquentaient les mêmes cercles sociaux, étaient aussi ambitieux l'un que l'autre, aussi beaux et aussi charismatiques.  
Elle avait succombé à Drago Malfoy, comme à peu près la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard.  
Cordelia Gifford était son double féminin.  
Et elle savait y faire.  
Hermione avait l'intuition que Drago étant l'un des seuls mâles qui ne s'intéressait pas à elle (puisqu'il était en compétition avec Hermione), Cordelia s'intéresserait forcément à ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore avoir.  
Et elle avait vu juste. Pendant toutes les semaines où Drago et elle s'étaient éloignés, elle avait vu Cordelia prendre lentement mais sûrement sa place.  
Cordelia était aux yeux de la Gryffondor l'alter égo parfait de Drago. Pas son opposé comme elle.  
Et maintenant qu'elle s'était désistée du pari, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la blonde Serdaigle n'essaie pas de ravir le coeur du Prince des Serpentard.  
Elle vit d'ailleurs la blonde poser lentement sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, et dut déployer des trésors de self-control pour maintenir un visage impassible.  
Ce fut un échec.

Harry, voyant qu'elle avait ralenti, se retourna pour en voir la raison.  
Il observa le couple, puis se retourna vers Hermione, la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras pour la réconforter.  
Ils dansèrent encore, mais plus la soirée avançait, plus les pensées d'Hermione se firent envahissantes. Des scènes d'un futur possible entre Drago et Cordelia se jouaient dans sa tête, lui rappelant douloureusement que c'était ce qu'_elle_ avait choisi. Hermione ne put plus observer le couple sans vouloir pleurer.  
Elle tenta bien de se changer les idées en dansant sans s'arrêter avec tous ceux qui lui proposaient, mais rien n'y fit.

Drago, lui, s'efforçait de ne pas espionner son ex-amante. Il avait bien vu que les hommes présents avaient été subjugués par la beauté cachée d'Hermione, et s'était obligé à ne rien ressentir. Il avait une très belle cavalière au bras, et de toute façon Hermione n'était rien d'autre qu'une amie.  
Ils tournèrent, et Drago vit qu'Hermione dansait de nouveau avec Harry, puisque Pansy l'avait de nouveau abandonné.  
Il vit combien ils étaient proches, collés, et combien Hermione se laissait aller avec lui.  
Dans une autre vie, ç'aurait pu être lui. Cette pensée lui fit mal, alors, dans un vain effort pour se consoler, il caressa la joue douce de Cordelia de son nez, se forçant à se laisser emporter par son parfum un peu trop câpiteux.

Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer. Ce fut le geste de trop. Elle s'éloigna de Harry, prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes, et le laissa pour se diriger vers le bar.  
Elle attrapa un verre au hasard, et sortit dehors.

_8 juillet, soirée de remise des diplômes, 4h du matin_

Devant l'école, d'autres élèves étaient en train de discuter, vomir, ou encore fumer.  
Depuis quelques années, la sale manie de cloper importée par les Nés-moldus s'était propagée à tous les sorciers, qui avaient lancé leur propre business.  
Et tout le monde s'y était mis.

Hermione se lança un sort chauffant, puis, tombant sur un couple en pleine séance de bécotage, s'éloigna un peu.  
Pendant un moment, adossée au mur, elle observa les étoiles, et l'aube qui pointait le bout de son nez. L'air était encore froid, et la rosée toute fraîche sur l'herbe verte des jardins. Pourtant, à l'horizon, Hermione voyait une ligne fine de bleu clair et d'orange, et sut que le jour prendrait bientôt la place de la nuit. Dommage. Malgré l'heure tardive ou matinale, Hermione n'était jamais fatiguée pour voir des étoiles dans le ciel. Ca lui rappelait ses cours d'Astronomie, et elle aimait se perdre dans cette immensité.

-Putain, enfin !

Hermione se retourna en sursaut.  
Drago était là, soufflant comme s'il avait couru le marathon.

-Putain Granger, mais préviens quand tu t'en vas ! s'écria-t-il.

-Pardon ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

-T'as disparu depuis quasiment une demi-heure. Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche partout !

Hermione se releva, révélant au passage une jambe gauche à la peau veloutée, et s'épousseta.

-Oh. Pardon. Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Drago secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien.  
Pensant que la conversation était finie, Hermione fit un pas pour s'en aller.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago reprenait la parole.

-Il y avait quelque chose entre nous, Granger, admets-le.

Elle se retourna lentement, sa robe vert sapin bruissant doucement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de prendre sa décision.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte, posant enfin la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis des jours.

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Tu t'es retirée, finit-il par dire. Je veux savoir la vérité. Pourquoi ?

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe.  
Elle avait la tête baissée, ne voulant pas rencontrer son regard. Elle croisa les bras, pour se sentir forte et pour se protéger.  
Après une longue pause, elle releva la tête, et croisa son regard.

-Tu allais me briser le cœur.

Il émit un rire court, cruel et désabusé, et se tourna pour regarder à son tour les étoiles.

-Donc tu as brisé le miens à la place.

Elle avait au moins la décence de paraître désolée, presque malheureuse.

-Je suis désolée, Drago.

Il serra les poings, se force à penser à autre chose, pour ne pas que cette douleur lancinante et sourde qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'elle avait mis un terme à ce qu'il y avait entre eux ne se propage dans tout son cœur, et qu'il lui dise ses quatre vérités en face.  
Il inspira.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, Granger.

Il avait perdu.  
Et pour la première fois, il le lui avoua.

-En tout cas félicitations, tu es bien la seule qui a réussi. Ça fait mal, je ne vais pas te mentir. M'enfin au moins, on ne m'y reprendra plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle, évita de la regarder en face, de voir les traces de maquillage qui soulignaient toujours ses yeux noisette, sa bouche rose d'avoir trop bu et trop chanté, et les cheveux épars qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure.

-Tiens. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le rendre. Moi non plus je ne veux pas de souvenir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui tendit le petit mp3.  
Sans un regard pour elle, il retourna vers la porte, où l'attendait Cordelia.

Hermione observa le petit mp3, les deux élèves qui rentraient à l'intérieur, et eut les larmes aux yeux.  
Pour la première fois, elle s'autorisa à penser que peut-être, peut-être qu'elle avait fait une connerie.

* * *

**Pour la robe d'Hermione, je me suis inspirée de celle d'Angelina Jolie dans Mr&Mrs Smith !**

**Petite précision par rapport au dernier passage. C'est un fan-art que j'ai trouvé sur Pinterest qui m'a inspiré, notamment le dialogue "Tu allais me briser le coeur/Donc t'as brisé le mien à la place", et j'ai ensuite construit l'histoire autour de ces deux petites phrases !**

**Prochain chapitre : une villa en bord de mer, un origami, et un presque baiser !**

**Pensez aux reviews ! **

**Alice **


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, et aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, qui est l'avant-dernier !**

**Pas de blabla cette fois, je vous laisse profiter !**

* * *

Le lendemain suivant la soirée, les élèves, tous majeurs maintenant, avaient directement transplané juste en dehors de l'école pour rentrer directement chez eux.  
Hermione et Drago ne s'étaient pas revus.  
Hermione était rentrée à la suite de Draco, avait tenté de continuer la soirée, mais était trop épuisée pour continuer à donner le change. Elle avait alors rapidement dit au revoir à tout le monde, et était allée se coucher.

Une fois de retour chez ses parents à Londres, Hermione s'employa à faire littéralement tout et n'importe quoi pour s'occuper l'esprit.  
Elle acheta avec plus d'un mois d'avance toutes ses fournitures scolaires.  
Elle aida ses parents.  
Elle avait nettoyé de fond en comble sa chambre, puis toute la maison.  
Elle avait joué les touristes dans le Londres moldu.  
Elle avait pris des nouvelles de sa famille, qu'elle ne voyait presque jamais.

Mais rien n'y faisait.  
Plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'elle s'était trompée.  
Les souvenirs de la soirée, du jour de leur séparation tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et peu à peu, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait mal jugé la situation.

Drago Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un qui se dévoile facilement. Et pourtant il lui avait dit dans les yeux qu'il était amoureux d'elle.  
Si au départ elle pensait que c'était pour le pari, les sensations qu'elle avait eu durant les résultats et la soirée lui avaient prouvé que c'était plus que ça. En un an, Drago Malfoy s'était révélé être un homme différent de ce qu'elle pensait.  
Et si lui avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, elle, avait eu trop peur du passé pour accepter de sauter.  
La Gryffondor s'était pour la première fois défilée, et elle en payait le prix cher.  
Parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était profondément, indubitablement amoureuse de Drago.  
Et qu'elle s'était comportée comme une lâche.  
Elle réalisait que les petits gestes, les petites attentions, l'odeur de Drago Malfoy lui manquaient.  
Ne pas le voir quotidiennement, ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui la rendaient folle.  
Ron n'était plus, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Et elle avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un avec qui se relever. Avec qui aller de l'avant.  
Non. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à faire la sourde oreille à ce que lui disait son propre cœur. Elle avait fait une erreur, et il fallait qu'elle la corrige.

Elle avait une dernière chance de tout réparer, et elle n'allait pas la gâcher. En espérant bien sûr que Drago veuille bien lui pardonner.

* * *

_Maison de vacance des Zabini, Bonifacio, France, 9 août 2000_

Après être tous arrivés par portoloin les uns après les autres, le petit groupe qui avait organisé des dernières vacances avant la rentrée décida d'aller vite se coucher, en prévision du lendemain, journée plage.  
Drago était arrivé avant Hermione, et avait donc assisté à son arrivée par portoloin.  
Elle était apparue dans une robe bain de soleil bleu turquoise, à moitié transparente, main dans la main avec Potter. A son cou, il crut voir un collier argenté, mais la lueur disparut sous la robe quand elle s'avança pour saluer tout le monde.

Drago la regarda, serrant les dents.  
Malgré tous les verrous qu'il s'était imposé, la voir comme ça, rayonnante, revoir ses courbes gracieuses pour la première fois depuis longtemps lui fit un choc. Il se rappela alors des nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, des heures à caresser son ventre doux et sa poitrine rebondie.  
Toujours sous l'emprise de ses souvenirs, il la salua comme un automate.

-Bon, maintenant que les deux retardataires sont arrivés, on va pouvoir parler du plus important, les chambres ! cria Blaise pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

Les autres se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

-Donc. Il y a quatre chambres. Il est évident que Ginny et moi en prenons une, commença-t-il sous les regards moqueurs de tous les garçons et de Pansy. Il vous reste donc trois chambres, et j'avais pensé que Pansy et Hermione en partagent une, vu que ce sont des filles, et les gars, vous en partagerez une aussi ?

Hermione se rapprocha, tirant Harry derrière elle.

-Euh, Blaise, ça ne te dérange pas si je me mets avec Harry à la place de Pansy ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

-Désolé, team Gryffondor, lança Harry, venant à la rescousse d'Hermione.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit Pansy, ça fera une chambre pour moi toute seule !

-Bon…alors Drago et Théo, ça vous va ? demanda Ginny.

-Comme à Poudlard ? fit Théo, et Drago lui tapa dans la main.

Maintenant que tout était réglé, Harry et Hermione n'attendirent pas le reste des débats pour filer s'installer dans leur chambre.  
Drago le vit, et s'empressa de supprimer tout accès de jalousie. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et Potter était comme son frère…n'est-ce pas ?  
Ca y est. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la Gryffondor, et il commençait déjà à délirer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait les deux amis aussi proches, et il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des films.

Une fois arrivée dans leur magnifique chambre, Hermione claqua la porte, et s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Je ne peux pas Harry, sanglota-t-elle. C'est trop dur. Il s'en fiche.

-Mais non Herm, je pense qu'il était juste fatigué du voyage, répondit Harry en lui frottant le dos pour la consoler.

-J'ai été trop bête de croire que je pourrai tout arranger pendant ces vacances. Ca fait trop longtemps. Et je sais qu'il m'en veut.

-Arrête de tirer des conclusions hâtives et défais tes valises, au lieu de dire des bêtises, fit Harry, ne sachant plus comment consoler sa sœur de cœur, puisque tout ce qu'il avait pu dire pour l'apaiser avait été vain.

Ils défirent leurs valises, et en profitèrent pour admirer la vue sur la piscine, plutôt grande, mais surtout dotée de transats, et de bouées et fauteuils gonflables.

-Harry, tu peux m'aider à défaire mon collier, s'il te plaît ?

Harry s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, qui avait du mal à trouver le fermoir.  
Face à face, ils luttaient pour retirer le crochet, qui décidément était bien tenace.

-Bon, pousse-toi, j'y vais avec les dents ! s'exclama Harry en s'approchant du cou d'Hermione, la faisant rire.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Drago entra avant de s'arrêter net, faisant trébucher Blaise et Théo qui venaient après lui.  
Du point de vue de Drago, Harry et Hermione étaient dangereusement près l'un de l'autre, en train de trifouiller quelque chose d'invisible, et riant aux éclats comme si Harry venait de sortir la blague du siècle, alors qu'il semblait avoir une vue plongeante sur le décolleté d'Hermione.  
Évidemment, il ne vit pas le collier, qui ressemblait étrangement à un certain bijoux qu'il avait offert à sa prétendante quelques mois plus tôt.  
Drago fit de son mieux pour se reprendre, et annoncer joyeusement qu'ils attendaient Harry pour faire le premier barbecue de l'été.  
Puis il s'en alla, comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

Les autres se regardèrent, Théo et Blaise ne sachant que penser, et Harry vit Hermione se décomposer.

-Putain…

Ce soir-là, quand tout le monde fut réuni, on mangea des grillades, des frites, et des amuses-bouche dans la bonne ambiance des vacances qui commencent.  
Et Drago redoubla d'efforts pour être super amical avec son ancienne compagne, même s'il devait se faire violence.  
Il savait que plus il jouerait le meilleur ami qui est passé à autre chose, plus il s'en convaincrait, et plus la douleur lancinante qui ne le quittait jamais partirait vite.  
S'il arrivait à se convaincre qu'Hermione n'était rien d'autre qu'une amie, au même titre que Pansy, alors il serait libéré.

Le lendemain matin, les différents habitants de la maison descendirent petit à petit, et un joyeux brouhaha vint envahir la pièce.  
Drago observa Hermione à la dérobée, mais ne décela rien d'anormal.  
Elle s'avança vers lui, et lui tendit sa tasse tout en lui disant bonjour.

-Salut Drago. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Comme un loir, répondit-il d'un ton amical tout en lui servant du café.

Elle ne répondit pas, et alla s'asseoir en souriant vers Harry, qui lisait le journal en mangeant un croissant.

Ce fut au tour de Pansy, qui semblait un peu contrariée , de descendre.  
Elle alla directement dire bonjour à Drago, le prenant dans ses bras comme si elle voulait le réconforter.  
Sans que personne ne voit rien, elle murmura quelques mots à l'oreil de son meilleur ami, puis recula, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Elle alla ensuite dire bonjour à tout le monde, puis s'installa à la table alors que Drago lui servait du jus de citrouille.

-Du coup Drago,c'est quand déjà que Cordelia nous rejoint ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Hermione se tendit, tandis qu'Harry lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.

-Je sais pas trop, elle m'a dit qu'elle prendait direct un portoloin, mais qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre des dates.

Drago ne savait absolument pas pourquoi Pansy se lançait là-dedans, mais il n'allait clairement pas rétablir la vérité. Qui était que Cordelia était retournée en Hollande dans sa famille pour les vacances, à contrecoeur certes, mais il avait été très clair avec elle, même si elle restait en Angleterre pour passer du temps avec lui, il ne souhait rien de concret en ce moment.  
Seulement, quand on touchait aux amis de Pansy, elle se transformait en véritable maman ours.  
Hermione avait blessé son meilleur ami, et elle aurait beaucoup moins de scrupules que lui à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Préviens-nous au moins, comme ça je te laisse ma chambre et j'ira avec Théo, continua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui tirer la langue.  
Pansy observa les réactions d'Hermione. Rien. Elle était forte. Mais elle-même n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.  
Si Hermione n'avait pas moufté, c'était soit qu'elle avait un self-control extraordinaire, soit qu'elle s'en fichait effectivement, soit qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans la tête qui remplaçait Drago.  
Pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas trop quelle option choisir, mais se doutait qu'Hermione ne s'en fichait pas.  
Après plusieurs mois d'amitié, la Serpentard avait quand même appris à connaître un mimimum la Gryffondor.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur Drago, comme si de rien n'était. Ils commencèrent à se taquiner, et le petit-déjeuner se termina sans autre incident.

Le groupe se sépara alors, car tout le monde ne voulait pas faire les mêmes activités.  
Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Drago et Théo voulaient aller profiter de l'eau cristalline de la plage, tandis qu'Hermione avait supplié Harry de venir visiter la ville avec elle. Et face à sa tête de chiot battu, il avait évidemment cédé.

Harry et elle avaient alors parcouru les petites ruelles fraîches de Bonifacio, s'autorisant une glace pour survivre à cette chaleur caniculaire. Mais malgré tous les efforts de Harry pour lui changer les idées, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Elle sentait la piqûre insidieuse de la jalousie se propager à l'idée que Drago se retrouverait à la plage, entouré de jeunes femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, puis que Cordelia Gifford s'inviterait à_ leurs_ vacances. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, car c'était elle qui avait créé cette situation.

Ils étaient rentrés avant les autres, la ville étant petite, et la clim de la maison étant plus attrayante qu'un énième magasin de souvenirs.

Vers 18h, le reste du groupe était rentré, et avait retrouvé les deux amis. Hermione avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry, lisant paisiblement en attendant que le dîner qu'ils avaient préparé ne chauffe.

Encore une fois, Drago ne pipa mot.  
Mais les piques de barbelés qui enserraient son cœur brûlèrent, et Merlin que ça fait mal de voir ce genre de choses.  
Il se détourna rapidement, au prétexte de vouloir aller ranger tout le matériel qu'ils avaient amené à la plage.

Pansy et Ginny, elles, ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.  
Elles prirent Hermione chacune par un bras, et la forcèrent à les suivre dans une des chambres, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.  
Un fois la porte fermée, elles se jetèrent sur Hermione.

-Hermione, tu es mon amie, mais là je ne comprends plus rien, commença Ginny. Tu n'étais pas censée être amoureuse de Drago ?

-Quoi ?! cria Pansy, qui n'était pas au courant.

Ca changeait tout ses plans.  
Ginny lui expliqua alors toute la situation.

-Moi qui allais t'engueuler parce que tout le monde pense que tu fricotes avec Potter sous le nez de Drago et que c'est un total manque de respect !

-Hein ? demanda Hermione, perdue. Mais n'importe quoi ! Harry est comme mon frère ! Demande à Ginny ! Je ne me serais jamais permis de passer après elle, et de toute façon, rien que l'idée me fait vomir.

Ginny acquiesça, et expliqua à Pansy que durant la guerre, elle avait eu une énorme crise de jalousie envers Hermione qui passait tout son temps avec son copain et son frère, et qu'elle l'avait alors soumise au véritasérum, au mépris des règles car heureusement c'était la guerre et, étant la copine du commandant en chef, elle n'avait pas eu de mal à s'en procurer. Et avait effectivement constaté que l'amour qu'avait Hermione pour Harry était fraternel.

-La vérité, Pansy, c'est que je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en rejetant Drago. C'est pour ça que je suis venue avec vous en vacances. Pour essayer de tout rattraper. Mais c'est trop dur ! Drago se comporte mon meilleur ami ! J'ai l'impression que tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi se sont envolés. J'ai peur.

Là, Pansy était estomaquée.

-Ecoute Hermione. On savait tous que vous étiez en train de tomber amoureux, me regarde pas comme ça, ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Personne n'a compris pourquoi tu as tout arrêté. Et ce que Drago voit, c'est que Harry et toi êtes super proches. Il n'a pas oublié ce que tu lui as dit. Une Hermione qui était sincère quand elle disait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et qui se rapproche de son meilleur ami, qui a toujours été là, bien avant Drago. Tu connais Drago. Pour rien au monde il avouera qu'il a été blessé. C'est juste un mécanisme de protection. De son point de vue, tu es passée à autre chose et tu te rapproches d'Harry. Alors il fait pareil. Il passe à autre chose. Mais…entre toi et moi, tu sais que Drago n'est pas insensible. Plus tu te raccrocheras à Potter parce que tu ne veux pas assumer toute seule tes conneries, plus Drago se renfermera. Il est peut-être jaloux aujourd'hui de te voir soi-disant proche de ton meilleur ami, mais ça ne durera pas. Un jour ou l'autre, il tournera la page. Et tu saiscomme moi que Drago Malfoy n'aura aucun mal à passer à autre chose.

Hermione serra douleureusement les dents. Décidément, plus ça allait, plus cette foutue Cordelia Gifford lui tapait sur le système.  
Hermione, la personne la plus tolérante et ouverte de la planète, ne supportait plus Cordelia. Un comble.

Mais Ginny et Pansy virent que linsinuation de cette dernière avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit de leur amie.  
Et Ginny enfonça le clou.

-Pansy a raison Herm. Arrête de faire ta gamine et vas le voir. Si ce malentendu continue, tu risques d'arriver trop tard.

* * *

Le soir, après avoir bien mangé, les amis décidèrent de profiter de la piscine avec vue sur la mer pour prendre un petit bain de minuit, et de digérer en faisant une partie de waterpolo. Nous avions donc Harry, Hermione, et Drago, contre Blaise, Ginny, et Théo; Pansy ayant catégoriquement refusé de jouer au prétexte qu'elle était trop fatiguée.

La partie commença, et avec deux membres au passé d'attrapeur, c'était forcément l'équipe d'Hermione qui gagnait.  
Mais Ginny n'était pas en reste, et lança la balle avec une force incroyable.  
Drago voulut la rattraper, ripa, et c'est Harry qui d'un coup habile réussit à la renvoyer de l'autre côté du filet. Mais Drago, qui avait sauté pour essayer de toucher la balle, n'eut pas de point de chute pour arrêter son élan, et retomba sur Hermione.  
Celle-ci, qui vérifiait si la balle était bien passé de l'autre côté, n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir Drago qui chutait sur elle. Dans une grande éclaboussure, les deux anciens amants disparurent sous l'eau.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Hermione ressentit de la douleur, car la main tendue de Drago était venue s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, dans l'infime espoir de ralentir sa chute, et sa tête était ensuite venue buter violemment contre le plexus solaire d'Hermione. Elle se cogna alors encore plus violemment contre le fond de la piscine, et vit des étoiles. Le bruit de sa tête contre le fond fit un bruit sourd qui alerta tout le monde.  
Alors, Drago nagea de toute ses forces pour la récupérer, et l'aida à remonter à la surface.  
Hermione recracha un peu d'eau, et se retrouva emprisonnée dans des bras puissants.  
Drago l'avait prise contre lui dans un sursaut de peur.

-Putain Hermione, je suis désolé. Ca va ? ajouta-t-il en se reculant pour vérifier son état.

-Ca va. Tu m'as juste explosé le sternum, mais ça va, rit Hermione, faisant tout pour cacher son trouble.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas retrouvée dans les bras de Drago. Malgré l'eau chlorée, elle sentait la peau veloutée de son torse, et admirait ses beaux cheveux platine ourlés de gouttes d'eau.

-Où ça ? Là ? demanda Drago, posant doucement ses doigts sur elle.

Il les fit lentement descendre vers la naissance de ses seins, se rendant compte une seconde trop tard de son geste.  
Ils relevèrent simultanément la tête, et Drago se rendit compte que de la chair de poule était apparue sur les bras et les épaules d'Hermione.  
Leur regard se croisèrent, comme avant. La sensation irrépressible que dans une seconde, le monde allait s'arrêter. Que Drago allait l'embrasser.  
A la place, il s'écarta, laissant les autres venir à elle, très inquiets car ils avaient vu la chute brutale.

Hermione rassura tout le monde, et sortit de la piscine chercher une serviette.  
Une seule pensée habitait l'esprit des deux ex amants.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

Espoir pour elle, stupeur pour lui.

Après l'incident, Blaise et Théo déclarèrent qu'ils étaient trop crevés pour continuer, et tout le monde alla se coucher.

Hermione ressassa l'événement toute la nuit.  
Elle n'était pas folle. Elle aurait juré que Drago aussi l'avait ressentie, cette attraction qui les liait.  
Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Après avoir profité que Théo se soit arrêté à la cuisine pour grignoter un truc, Drago s'était rapidement douché pour se débarrasser du chlore, et alla ensuite directement s'affaler sur son lit. Il trouva quelque chose sur son oreiller. Un origami en forme de vif d'or.  
Il tira sur les ailes, et l'origami se défit.

_Cette écriture…ce n'est pas possible. _

_Quand tu me touches  
__Je meurs  
__Juste un petit peu  
__A l'intérieur_

Au plus profond de lui, des sentiments et des souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé d'enfouir et d'oublier ressurgirent.

* * *

Drago n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.  
Ce mot. Il ne pouvait venir que d'elle.  
Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Elle avait été claire pourtant.  
Il entra dans la cuisine encore vide pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner, et décida d'oublier tout ça. C'était probablement une erreur. Mieux valait tout oublier.  
Au même moment, Hermione apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Salut Drago.

-Salut Hermione.

-Je peux rester ?

-De toute façon, j'allais partir. C'est à mon tour d'aller réveiller les autres.

Elle le retint par le bras. Sur son visage encore embrumé de sommeil, la même expression qu'un certain soir de février de l'année passée.  
Il se retourna, le visage neutre.  
Elle se mordillait la lèvre.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé en juin.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. C'était une erreur.

Hermione venait de prendre la plus grosse gifle de sa vie.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ?

-Je… je regrette.

Drago ne disait rien.

Hermione s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle leva la tête, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ces lèvres si pleines et si douces, qu'elle avait eu envie d'embrasser depuis la seconde où elle s'était rendu compte que plus jamais elle ne pourrait plus jamais les approcher.  
Mais au dernier moment, Drago tourna la tête, et les lèvres d'Hermione vinrent s'écraser sur sa joue où poussait une douce barbe de quelque jours.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? questionna Drago en se reculant.

-Je…j'ai cru que…balbutia Hermione, rouge de honte.

-Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait aussi facile ? demanda Drago d'un ton égal.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre, et Hermione se retrouva seule face à la machine à café.

Elle se retourna, et vit Pansy et Harry, dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui se jetaient un coup d'oeil inquiet. Visiblement, ils avaient été témoins de toute la scène, et ils se faisaient du souci.

Hermione se détourna, trop honteuse pour avoir le courage de les affronter.  
Elle tenta de les dépasser pour monter directement dans sa chambre, mais Harry n'était absolument pas d'accord.  
Au dernier moment, il attrapa Hermione par le coude et, Pansy les suivant, se dirigèrent tous vers la véranda.  
Harry et elle s'assirent sur le canapé, Pansy en face d'eux sur le fauteuil.  
Harry et elle se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet sans qu'Hermione ne se referme comme une huître.

-On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Drago, là ? Tu pensais sérieusement que foncer direct ça allait marcher ? questionna directement Pansy.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ce que Pansy essaie de dire c'est...t'étais pas censée y aller mollo avec Drago ? 'Fin je comprends pas trop la démarche là... expliqua Harry.

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire.

-Oui mais quand y a de la vie y a de l'espoir, non ?

-Ouais enfin pas sûr que Drago te laisse beaucoup d'espoir si tu te jettes sur lui, en espérant par miracle qu'il te pardonnerait et que tout redeviendrait à la normal, comme ça, sans explication, hein, commenta Pansy, levant les yeux au ciel quand Harry se pinça l'arête du nez.

Il se demandait si la présence de Pansy était une bonne chose finalement. En même temps, il était plutôt normal qu'elle soit cash. Il aurait agi exactement pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés.

-Bon...Pansy n'y met absolument pas les formes, commença-t-il avec une oeillade accusatrice, mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tord...

Hermione soupira.

-Franchement, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me suis excusée et tout et... acheva-t-elle, la tête dans les mains.

-Bon, c'est déjà ça, continua Pansy, malgré le regard d'avertissement d'Harry. Au moins tu sais que c'était pas la bonne méthode.

Hermione les regarda et rougit, encore honteuse de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se sentait comme une gamine prise en faute que les parents étaient en train de gronder. Et avoir Pansy et Harry comme parents...  
Elle gloussa.  
Harry et Pansy se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient s'inquiéter ou pas.

-C'est rien. Je m'imaginais juste comment vous seriez en parents et comment vous gronderiez vos enfants, termina-t-elle en souriant devant leur mine décomposée.

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent de nouveau, légèrement inquiets.  
Il n'était peut-être pas encore l'heure d'avouer à Hermione toutes les heures torrides où, une fois l'année terminée, Harry et elle s'étaient intensivement entraînés pour devenir parents, en se protégeant bien sûr.

-Mais j'ai compris, je vais arrêter de faire ma Gryffondor et y aller tranquille avec Drago, fit Hermione en se levant.

Elle quitta la véranda, songeuse. Harry et Pansy avaient raison. Ce serait encore moins facile que ce qu'elle pensait. Drago avait été blessé, et que tant qu'elle ne se serait pas excusée vraiment, qu'elle ne se serait pas expliquée et qu'elle n'aurait pas tout avoué, Drago Malfoy ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Dans la véranda, Pansy se leva, et s'approcha d'Harry d'une démarche féline.  
Il leva la tête, la regardant avec envie.

-La chambre de Théo et Drago ? Ils sont sortis avec Blaise et Ginny pour faire les courses...

Pansy sourit, se pencha, et effleura aussi légèrement qu'une plume les lèvres tendues d'Harry.

-A dans 10 minutes, Potter...

* * *

**Et voilààààà !**

**Idem pour ce chapitre, le poème qu'Hermione offre à Draco n'est pas de moi, il vient d'un auteur ou d'une auteure inconnue de Pinterest !**

**Bon les gars, je m'excuse mais le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas sortir à l'heure. Je suis en pleine période d'oraux, et il faut quand même que je fasse semblant de travailler si je veux avoir mon Master haha !**

**Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Qui est content :D  
**

**Pour les couples secondaires comme Blaise et Ginny ou Harry et Pansy, j'ai tellement été séduite par les versions de Gouline971 (une super auteure que je vous recommande chaudement !) qu'une fois lu ses histoires...c'est devenu évident à mes yeux haha **

**Pensez aux reviews siouplait !**

**Prochain et dernier chapitre : une journée à la mer, une soirée à la piscine**

**Alice**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys ! MES PARITELS SONT PASSES ! (Bon, il me reste les oraux et le mémoire, mais ça...)  
**

**Bref, on se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic !**

**Petite précisionpar contre, par rapport au chapitre précédent. Pansy qui pense qu'Hermione fricote avec Harry, c'est une phrase qu'elle a bien évidemment lancée intentionnellement. Soit pour faire cracher le morceau à Hermione, soit par peur/jalousie ... Je vous laisse choisir ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Drago et elle étaient les premiers à se lever, souvent rapidement suivis par Théo. Pansy et Harry -quand Hermione ne le réveillait pas- mettaient plus de temps à émerger, puis venaient les gros dormeurs, Ginny et Blaise.  
Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait fait un effort et avait abandonné ses plans de visiter la Corse du nord pour passer une journée complète à la plage tous ensemble. En vérité, c'était surtout pour profiter un maximum de Drago avant que cette cruche de Cordelia ne vienne minauder devant lui avec sa plastique parfaite.  
Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

Les premiers levés attendirent donc les retardataires, firent les sacs en un mouvement de baguette, puis se dirigèrent à pieds vers la plage, Pansy n'ayant pour une fois pas rechigné pendant 3 heures à venir, puisqu'elle s'était rendu compte la veille qu'aller à la plage présentait l'avantage de rencontrer de beaux garçons, surtout de beaux surfeurs bien musclés et bronzés.

Ils arrivèrent sur les coups de 11h, réussissant à trouver une place sur la plage qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à se remplir.  
Pansy et Ginny se mirent immédiatement en maillot de bain, au grand dam de Blaise qui aurait voulu garder le corps de sa princesse pour lui tout seul.  
Mais bon, il avait déjà eu le malheur de contredire sa chère et tendre une fois, et il tenait malgré tout à ses bijoux de famille.

Les filles allèrent directement à l'eau, Blaise les suivant, car étant métis, il disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection solaire.  
Il n'en allait pas de même pour Théo, Harry et Drago, tous les trois blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine.

Ils entreprirent de se déshabiller, puis Hermione sortit de son sac un onguent protégeant du soleil.  
Au moins, la magie avait le don de créer des crèmes qui n'étaient pas pleines de produits toxiques pour le corps, le corail et la faune et la flore marine, alors la jeune femme n'hésita pas elle non plus à retirer ses habits afin de se passer de la crème.

Les quatre jeunes gens s'étalèrent comme ils pouvaient de la crème sur le devant de leur corps, puis Théo et Harry se mirent à tour de rôle de la crème dans le dos, tout comme Hermione et Drago.

Elle s'efforça de rester calme, alors que Drago se mit immédiatement à se plaindre de chatouilles quand elle passa la crème froide sur ses omoplates.

Les garçons allèrent alors rejoindre les autres, alors qu'Hemione restait sur la plage pour lire et garder les affaires.

Les filles allèrent ensuite chercher à manger, puis le petit groupe s'étala sur les serviettes, tout le monde voulant faire la sieste sur la plage, tel un banc de sardines bien huilé.  
Et quand le soleil eut fait s'évaporer tout corps liquide présent chez nos amis, Théo et Drago se portèrent volontaires pour aller chercher à boire.

-Bon, Blaise toi on sait que tu veux du Ricard, railla Drago. Les autres, vous voulez quoi ?  
-Cocktail ! crièrent Ginny et Pansy en choeur.  
-Euh..chérie, t'es sûre que t'as envie d'un mojito, maintenant, avec le soleil qui tape comme ça ? demanda Blaise, laissant à peine transparaître son inquiétude.  
-Blaise. T'as pris un ricard. J'ai soif. Alors... commença Ginny en se redressant.  
-Blaise. Laisse la boire si elle veut enfin ! renchérit Pansy, qui avait trouvé en Ginny une partenaire de beuverie.  
-Okok, c'est pour toi hein, abdiqua alors le métis, sachant déjà qu'il allait devoir ramener lui-même sa copine et sa meilleure amie à la maison, les autres ne voudrant certainement pas s'en occuper.  
-Ok...Harry? demanda Théo.  
-Une limonade s'il te plaît, fit Harry, levant légèrement la tête de sa serviette.  
-Granger ? questionna ensuite Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux de son bouquin, hésitant encore.

-Bon, c'est pas qu'on est pressés Granger, mais perso j'ai soif, lui rappela Théo en souriant.  
-J'hésite, ok ? avoua-t-elle en tirant la langue.  
-Ok j'ai compris, tu viens avec nous, trancha alors Drago.

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de discuter, il ferma son livre et lui tendit la main.  
Hermione hésita encore, puis attrapa la main tendue de son ex-amant.  
Quand leurs doigts se rencontrèrent, Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir soudainement la chaire de poule, alors qu'il faisait facilement 30 degrés.  
Elle observa Drago, qui se contenta de la relever d'une poigne puissante, ne semblant pas remarquer le mini coup de jus qui traversait son ex meilleure ennemie.  
Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus cet éclat appréciateur voire plein de convoitise. Juste du rire et un soupçon de moquerie.

Elle se força à oublier que sa gorge se nouait, et accepta sa main en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les petits tipis en bord de plage qui vendaient boissons, snacks, et matériel de plage.  
Une serveuse les accueillit en souriant, posant son regard sur Drago pour écouter la commande.

Ce dernier était torse nu, tout comme Théo, et apparemment, cela faisait son petit effet.  
Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui regardait la carte des boissons sans la voir.

-Bon Granger, t'as choisi ? demanda alors Drago, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
-Non, toujours pas, répondit-il malicieusement, sachant que Drago détestait attendre.

il sembla comprendre son petit jeu, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, et comme d'habitude, tu vas prendre du thé glacé, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, ses doigts pianotant distraitement sur le comptoir.

Hermione ne se laissa absolument pas troubler par le fait que Drago connaissait ses goûts par coeur, qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'il était super sexy en bermuda et peau veloutée où perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau de mer qui tombaient de ses cheveux pour venir s'échouer sur ses...

Théo fit claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux, et Hermione revint brutalement à la réalité.  
La serveuse était en train de tenter de parler anglais avec Drago, mais c'était un vrai massacre. Celui-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était, et supportait sans broncher et en souriant son accent incompréhensible.  
C'est là que le côté Serpentard d'Hermione se réveilla.

-A croire que tu me connais par coeur, Malfoy, fit-elle avec un coup d'oeil volontairement complice. Un thé glacé pour moi s'il vous plaît, fit-elle en se rapprochant ostensiblement de Drago.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard "Je le savais" puis se tourna vers Théo pour la suite de la commande.  
Hermione prit sa place, et se plaça bien en face de la serveuse, et, la regardant dans les yeux, commanda leurs boissons dans un français presque parfait :

-Donc un perrier pour mon ami, fit-elle en désignant Drago et en insistant inperceptiblement sur le "mon", deux limonades, un ricard, deux cocktails, et un thé glacé. Ok ? termina-t-elle en souriant, espérant que son message implicite était bien passé.

Le sourire de la serveuse se fana un peu, et elle alla directement préparer les boissons, Drago la suivant pour aller chercher un plateau.

-Bah dis donc Granger, t'as surpassé Drago en matière de regard noir, se moqua Théo.

Hermione, prise sur le fait, se mit à rougir.

Drago revint, Théo prit le second plateau et les trois amis rebroussèrent chemin, Théo et Dargo faisant des blagues graveleuses dès qu'une ou des filles croisaient ler chemin.  
Ils taquinaient Hermione, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de défendre les droits de la femme, tout en sachant qu'ils le faisaient exprès pour l'énerver.

Et ça, c'était le pire.  
Drago passait peu à peu à autre chose. Il redevenait l'ami qu'elle avait commencé à connaître au début de l'année, avant que son charme ne commence à faire effet.

Et ça continua ainsi toute l'apreès-midi, le soir, et le jour suivant.  
Il discutait joyeusement des prochaines grillades à faire et des prochains jeux de société à tester, avec les autres comme avec Hermione.  
Rien ne semblait l'avoir troublé, et Hermione était l'amie à qui il faisait appel quand il fallait parler français.

* * *

En rentrant de la plage, Harry aida Hermione à porter sa planche de surf, ce qui fit qu'ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus un peu en retard par rapport à leurs amis.

Drago ne dit rien, mais voyait tout.  
Cette fois il en était sûr. Il devait se tramer quelque chose entre Harry et Hermione.

_Oh chérie…tu ne peux pas briser un cœur déjà en miettes._

Peu importe ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Ce petit truc spécial qu'il sentait toujours entre Hermione et lui, son attirance pour elle qu'il s'était efforcé d'effacer, et ce mot ainsi que son attitude à elle qui lui donnait d'inutiles doutes.  
A peine réapparue dans sa vie, Hermione refoutait déjà tout en l'air, tous les remparts qu'il avait tenté d'ériger pour l'oublier.  
Mais comme il se l'était promis, une fois mais pas deux.  
Il fallait qu'il balaie ses doutes et qu'il tue dans l'oeuf ce ridicule espoir qui avait réapparu depuis la lecture de l'origami.

* * *

_Piscine des Zabini, face à la mer, 11 juillet, 19h23_

-Bon les amoureux, vous venez m'aider à ranger les bouées ? lança Drago, un sourire aux lèvres qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Tout le monde autour d'eux se tut.  
Suite à la discussion entre Pansy, Ginny et Hermione, les filles s'étaient empressées de tout expliquer à Théo et Blaise, qui avaient initialement compris la même chose que Drago.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent d'un coup, fixant Drago avec des yeux ronds.  
Et là, Hermione se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Après, il serait trop tard. A voir son sourire heureux et ses yeux inexpressifs, elle songea que les filles avaient eu raison. Drago souriait, mais il n'était pas heureux. Et elle savait que c'était en partie à cause d'elle. Il faisait tout pour remonter la pente, et un Malfoy arrivant toujours à ses fins, elle sut que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tire définitivement un trait sur elle.  
Il ressentait encore la douleur d'avoir été éconduit, mais plus pour longtemps. Elle le voyait. Hermione, mieux que personne, savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'on disait ne rien ressentir que c'était la vérité.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, chercha du réconfort dans les yeux de son frère de cœur, et se tourna vers l'homme qui hantait ses nuits.

-Drago…

Le concerné tressaillit à la mention de son nom de la bouche de celle qu'il ai…qu'il avait aimée.  
Personne ne bougeait, et tout le monde se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux de s'en aller et leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais déjà, Hermione reprenait :

-Drago, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Drago ricana quand il entendit la phrase la plus bateau du monde.  
Il baissa la tête, reprenant contenance, et quand il la releva, ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'amicaux.  
Hermione regarda les autres, honteuse de devoir s'expliquer devant tout le monde. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux tergiversations, et comme l'avait dit Pansy, elle n'avait qu'à assumer. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient tous plus ou moins concernés par ça.  
Elle s'avança, pris une grande inspiration, et, comme dans les films romantiques à l'eau de rose auxquels on ne croit jamais, leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Ecoute Drago, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi. Laisse-moi parler, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Drago ouvrir la bouche. Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Désolée d'avoir foutu la merde dans le groupe, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les autres. Mes actions étaient dictées par ma peur et non mon esprit, et je regrette de t'avoir blessé et d'avoir agi sans réfléchir. Harry est simplement là pour me soutenir, parce que je sais que j'ai fauté. Il a toujours été là, et je suis désolée si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, mais Harry passera toujours avant tout le monde, parce que c'est la seule famille qui me reste. C'est lui qui me soutient depuis toujours, et c'est aussi lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux, et qui me pousse à me battre pour réparer mes erreurs. Oui, je l'admets. J'ai fait une erreur, probablement la plus grosse de ma vie.

Drago l'observait toujours sans rien dire.

-Je me suis déjà battue contre des monstres que je n'aurais pas imaginé réels, même dans mes pires cauchemars. Je me suis définitivement effacée de la mémoire de mes parents pour les protéger. Je suis entrée par effraction à Gringotts et j'en suis ressortie à dos de dragon. J'ai vu mon premier amour et mon meilleur ami mourir dans mes bras. J'ai été torturée par le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'au bord de la folie. Mais j'ai réussi à surmonter tout ça. Par contre, ce qui s'est passé cette année, entre nous, parce que oui, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui et je l'affirme, il y avait bien quelque chose entre nous, ça je m'en suis pas encore remise.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, il y avait quelque chose entre nous, et c'est grandement à cause de ça que j'ai pu tenir cette année. Grâce aux autres et surtout grâce à toi, j'ai repris goût à la vie. Et je ne veux pas me replonger seule dans la douleur et les ténèbres du passé. Je ne veux pas. Je veux retrouver ce qu'on avait tous il y a encore 1 mois de ça.

Drago était toujours impassible, mais intérieurement, il était dans tous ses états.  
Le mot, la piscine, maintenant cette déclaration…  
Il ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Mais malgré l'espoir douloureux qui naissait dans sa poitrine, il s'était fait une promesse.  
Il regarda son ancienne compagne, et chercha à savoir si elle était sincère.  
Non. Qu'importe qu'elle ait des remords. Elle lui avait fait trop mal.  
Et un Malfoy ne fait jamais la même erreur deux fois.

Hermione, qui sentait le dilemme intérieur face à elle, ne savait plus quoi dire pour montrer à l'homme de ses pensées qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'ils oublient tout ça, ensemble.

-Je n'aurai pas dû, Drago. Pardonne-moi.

Drago avait l'impression que son coeur était sur pause. Que ses fonctions vitales avaient brutalement arrêté de fonctionner.  
Il n'avait jamais fait de crise de panique, et ce n'était clairement pas digne d'un Malfoy, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi près de fuir en courant pour s'empêcher de faire une connerie.  
Tandis que les paroles d'Hermione atteignaient lentement son cerveau, ses facultés cognitives se remettaient en marche. Et il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était promis. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de souffrir autant une nouvelle fois.

-Dis-le.

-Quoi ?

-Dis-le.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est trop tard, déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, avec toute la conviction du monde.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

-J'ai tourné la page.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'émietta.

-Ca fait mal, déclara Drago d'un ton égal, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Surtout quand c'est la vérité, et que tu ne peux rien y faire. N'est-ce pas, Granger ?

-Oui ! cria Hermione, poussée dans ses retranchements. Tu as raison, d'accord ? J'ai préféré te blesser parce que j'étais une poule mouillée !

Elle reprit son souffle, et soudain, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.  
Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Autant avouer la vérité.

-La pire des froussardes. Je me suis laissé influencer par mon passé, et j'ai tout gâché.

Elle releva la tête, et planta son regard dans le sien.

-J'étais une Gryffondor… Putain, Godric aurait honte. J'ai brisé ton cœur parce que j'avais peur, sans savoir que je brisais le mien en même temps.

_...Quoi ?_

Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de la jeune Gryffondor.  
Drago ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tout ce temps, il avait cru qu'elle ne s'excusait que parce qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, qu'elle avait joué avec ses sentiments et qu'elle était désolée parce qu'elle tenait à lui…comme elle tenait à son meilleur ami Potter.  
Peu à peu, Drago comprenait qu'elle avait eu peur de ses propres sentiments, et qu'elle avait préféré tout rejeter au lieu de tout affronter.  
La question était…était-ce la vérité ?

Trop d'informations d'un coup.  
Drago préféra la retraite.  
Il la fixa du regard, avant de s'en aller sans un mot.

Hermione réalisa une seconde plus tard ce qui venait de se passer.  
Plusieurs autres larmes coulèrent aux côtés de la première.

Soudain, Harry, lassé de tout ce spectacle et de ses deux amis qui tournaient autour du pot sans jamais parler clairement, poussa Hermione.

-Hermione ! lui fit-il d'un ton qui indiquait clairement « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On doit vraiment tout faire à ta place ? »

Sans attendre, Hermione s'élança à la suite de Drago, qui avait disparu à l'étage, laissant tous leurs amis à attendre, comme des spectateurs pendant l'entracte.  
Elle parcourut la chambre de Blaise et Ginny, la plus proche de l'escalier, puis la sienne, celle de Pansy, avant d'enfin le trouver dans sa propre chambre.  
Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle retrouva Drago, face à la fenêtre, jouant avec sa baguette, perdu dans ses pensées.  
En entrant dans la pièce, elle remarqua un détail qui lui rendit espoir.

-Drago…L'origami. Tu l'as gardé.

Drago releva la tête, ne l'ayant pas entendue entrer. Puis, pris en faute, il avala sa salive, et amorça un geste pour le brûler.

-Non !

-Te fais pas d'illusions, Granger. J'ai juste pas eu le temps de le jeter.

-Tu mens.

-Pardon ?

-Même si on n'est plus proches, je sais encore comment tu réfléchis. Tu mens. Si tu étais vraiment passé à autre chose, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à me côtoyer.

Gardant son calme, Drago abaissa sa baguette, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ca fait 4 jours qu'on est en vacances. Hormis cette fois à la piscine, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment approché de moi, comme Harry ou Théo. Je pense que tu es blessé par ce que j'ai fait, et que tu refuses de me laisser approcher de nouveau. Je me trompe ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais Granger. Je me suis comporté de manière amicale uniquement par respect pour toi. Parce que c'est ce qu'on s'est dit dans le train. En vérité, il s'est rien passé Granger, tu t'es juste fait des films toute seule. C'était juste un jeu. Un jeu. Rien de plus.

Hermione tressaillit.  
L'espace d'un terrible instant, elle eut un doute. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser influencer. Elle était sûre d'elle, de ce qu'elle voulait, et de ses sentiments. C'était tout ce qui importait.

-Menteur.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, alors qu'il détournait le regard.

-Je sais que je t'ai blessé Drago. Et tu ne peux pas savoir combien je regrette, et combien ça me fait de la peine. Mais j'ai appris ma leçon. Je suis prête à n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes. Pour qu'on oublie mon erreur.

Elle s'approcha doucement, alors que lui reculait inconsciemment d'un pas.

-J'ai menti, Drago.

_Attends...quoi ?_  
Il la regarda, interloqué.  
Elle souleva ses cheveux, et fit apparaître un petit bijoux délicat qu'elle portait autour du cou.  
Un collier.  
Le collier que Drago lui avait offert pour la Saint-valentin six mois auparavant.  
Elle l'ouvrit.  
A l'intérieur, une photo d'eux. Drago riant aux éclats, Hermione à moitié coupée et le regardant, attendrie.

-J'ai menti pour me protéger. J'ai menti quand j'ai dit que je n'éprouvais rien pour toi.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Lui était bouche-bée.

-Il y a plus de deux ans, l'homme que j'aimais et qui était mon meilleur ami est mort dans mes bras dans d'atroces souffrances. Depuis ce jour-là, je me suis interdit de m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre, par peur de souffrir de nouveau. Tous les hommes qui sont entrés dans ma vie entre-temps n'ont pas compté. Puis, Poudlard a repris. On a lancé un pari sans y penser, et j'étais sûre que tout irait bien parce que ça faisait plus d'un an que je vivais ainsi. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. J'ai découvert un homme plein de surprises, et peu à peu je me suis laissée emporter, sans même m'en rendre compte. Alors quand j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, j'ai pris peur. Je ne voulais pas souffrir de nouveau quand on se séparerait. J'ai pris la décision de me retirer du pari. Mais c'était trop tard. Ces sentiments en moi qui étaient là depuis un moment étaient profondément ancrés en moi, et peu importe ce que je faisais, ils étaient toujours là. Je me suis voilé la face un moment. Mais quand je t'ai revu au bal de fin d'année, et que je t'ai vu avec Cordelia, j'ai ouvert les yeux. La guerre est finie, et je préfère vivre ma vie avec toi plutôt que de passer à côté du bonheur que tu pourrais m'apporter. Ce soir-là, j'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur, et que mes sentiments pour toi ne partiraient pas. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Alors là.

-Tu…tu m'aimes ?

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il se détourna et commença à faire les cent pas.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Granger. Je l'aurai vu dans ton regard. Tu…non. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux ce jour-là. Et de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. J'ai tourné la page. De toute façon, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me l'aurais dit, tu serais reven….

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par deux mains qui l'attiraient vers des lèvres auxquelles il s'interdisait de penser depuis des semaines.  
Hermione s'était plantée devant lui, et l'avait embrassée.  
Tout d'abord immobile, Drago avait cédé devant la passion et l'urgence qu'il sentait venir de la jeune femme.  
Il la prit donc par la taille, et lui rendit son baiser.  
Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait cédé bien trop rapidement à son goût, alors il se recula.

-Je suis revenue, Drago. Je suis là, dans tes bras, et je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Granger, ne me prends pas par les sentiments, ça ne march….

Il fut coupé par un deuxième baiser plus léger, et des yeux qui pétillaient de malice.  
Au cou de la jeune femme, le pendentif lui apparaissait à sa place, au cou de celle pour qui, il pouvait plus se voiler la face, il avait des sentiments.  
Le collier qu'il lui avait offert, et qu'elle n'avait jamais remis depuis.  
Alors, il s'autorisa à sourire.

-Embrasse-moi.

* * *

**Et voilààààà !  
Bon, j'espère que j'ai pas trop foiré la fin, parce qu'évidemment, c'est pas trop mon fort haha. je pense faire une petite relecture rapide de la fic pour corriger les possibles erreurs et changer deux-trois détails, mais si vous avez vu des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, je corrigerai !  
**

**Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de toute cette histoire ?  
Oui, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ça c'est clair hah**

**Sinon. J'ai des idées de prochaines fanfictions, mais je sais pas trop par laquelle commencer vu que j'aime bien les deux idées.  
Ce serait soit :  
-****dans le monde des cafés, barmen, cocktails & co,  
-soit quelque chose de totalement différent, un divorce sur fond juridique et plusieurs petits coups bas...  
-soit une coloc à quatre (pour l'instant celle que je pense commencer)**

**Si vous appréciez mes histoires, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre préférence en review, je prendrai tout ça en compte ;)**

**En attendant, portez-vous bien et courage à tout le monde !**

**Bisous **

**Alice. **


End file.
